Days of Our Lives
by RandomBites2134
Summary: Set in the '8th year', three girls decide that, now the famous three have had their turn, its the time of the girls to shine. What antics will they get up to? A joint fic between Random and LB. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Random here! LB and I decided that you all needed to know some information that we might get tired of quoting or rementioning in the story so we've included it in the story as the first chapter. Below are the profiles of the three girls, Stella, Roxanne, and Alysha. LB wrote the profiles, two of them she did completely by herself since they were her characters but the information in Stella's came from the backstory that I sent her in a PM on our separate accounts. I've included that backstory with her profile…it's a little extra reading but it's important to know…that way when the characters who died in the book/film are mentioned there won't be any confusion…nor will there be any confusion when she's dealing with her adopted family. One last thing we would like to mention is that in the profile we will post links as our joint fics continue. Right now there are going to be links to videos for our story _These are the Days of Our Lives_ and pictures of what the girls look like so that you all will have faces to put with the names. Anyways, we hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

_**Stella Lily Silverwater: **_

Ravenclaw.

18 years of age.

31 July 1980

Daughter to James and Lily Potter, sister to Harry

Taken away from her parents by Remus and Sirius and raised by travellers all her life, taking on their name of Silverwater.

Grows up knowing the truth, but upon meeting Harry, doesn't tell him.

Only told Harry the truth after the war was over.

Dates Charlie Weasley

Best friends with Roxanne Riddle (18, same year) and Alysha Malfoy (17, year below)

Feisty and strong-willed. Brilliantly clever.

_**Back story:**_

Stella Silverwater was born to James and Lilly Potter on 31 July 1980, just a few minutes after her brother, Harry. James and Lilly knew what the future would hold for their son, should HE come calling, but they were uncertain for their daughter's safety. Shortly after the birth of their children, James and Lilly asked their friends Remus and Sirius to take Stella away and give her a safe home with people who could and would love her as their own...the friends agreed. After a few weeks of searching Sirius informed Remus that he had found the perfect adopted family for the young child and together they travelled to where the family was staying. As they approached they saw that the family was a group of travelling gypsies who made money by selling potion ingredients, hand-made clothes and blankets, and art work while also putting on a show for entertainment purposes. The two approached the head of the group and his lover and quickly explained who they were and who the child was. The two men looked at each other and took the child without hesitation, promising her a safe future with a new name. They also promised to tell the girl the truth when she was older and Remus nodded with Sirius, thanking them and promising to visit the girl and the group often. As they started their long journey back to the Potters' house they received word of their beloved friends' deaths and how Harry had been taken away to his only living relatives.

*Fast Forward since we all know what happened from there*

On her 11th birthday the two men came to Stella and told her the truth, it was the hardest thing for them to do but they knew the time was right and that this was something that had to be done. Once they were finished an owl landed with her Hogwarts letter and the group helped her gather her supplies before bidding her a teary-eyed farewell, promising to see her when the summer came. At Hogwarts Stella kept her last name as Silverwater just to keep people from knowing the truth. After she was sorted into Ravenclaw she noticed her brother being sorted into Gryffindor. From that day on she stayed as close to him as she could, first becoming his friend and then his partner in a few classes, and always kept him out of as much trouble as she could. During his hunt for Horcruxes in seventh year she kept the Gryffindors in good spirits by sneaking out of the Ravenclaw house, to the Gryffindor house, and passing out drinks that her housemates helped her brew without the head master knowing. During the war she set up the battle plan for all those who were to fight against the dark lord, telling them the best way to defend themselves and anything else Harry might have forgotten to mention. After the war she walked to her brother as he talked with his friends, and told him the truth about who she was. After the shock wore off he hugged his sister tight as tears fell down his dirt and blood covered cheeks as he realized that his awful aunt and uncle weren't the only family he had remaining. She cried as well, finally being able to hold her brother tight and tell him how much she loved him. From that day forward the two spent as much time as they could together and she was an instrumental part of his friendship with Draco Malfoy, which was a joy to her brother since the two hadn't been on the best of terms since the beginning of their first year.

*Other Important Information:*

-Stella was at the Department of Mysteries that day and saved Sirius during the fight by staying hidden and casting a protection charm over him just as Bellatrix fired her spell.

-Stella was there in the woods and saw Narcissa protect Harry, which is one reason she decided she would start trying to be friends with Draco and his girlfriend.

-Stella managed to protect Remus and Tonks during the war, along with Fred.

-Stella often babysits Teddy and Scorpius whenever their parents' need a break, date night, or anything else.

-Teddy and Scorpius were attacked by a werewolf one night at Stella's during an attack, she tried to kill it before it got to the boys but couldn't and now blames herself for what the children have become.

* * *

_**Roxanne Katerina Riddle:**_

Slytherin

18 years of age

24 January 1980

Daughter to Tom Riddle and an unknown mother, killed just after Rox was born

Raised by a pure-blood family but dos not take their surname

Knows her name, Riddle, means something, but does not know of her true parentage yet

Is forced into being marked at 16 because her adoptive parents are Death Eaters. Finally comes face to face with her father and they both realise who the other is. She has a strong dislike of him instantly

Did date Harry for a while in their fifth year, but he had feelings for Ginny and her Draco

Kills Bellatrix in the war. Interrupts the fight between Molly and Bella by pointing her wand at Molly, before spinning on the spot and killing Bella instead. Then aims her wand at her father, but Harry kills him just as he is about to kill her

Ends up with Draco

Best friends with Stella Silverwater (18, same year) and Alysha Malfoy (17, year below)

Cunning, has a dark side that only comes out to protect her friends.

**_Back Story:_******

When Tom Riddle wanted an heir, he called upon a pureblood witch to bear them. He impregnated the witch, then left her alone. Roxanne was born to this woman on 24 January 1980. Unfortunately, her mother was later killed in a mugging by a muggle within months of Roxanne's birth. With no family left, she was taken into care, where, at the age of two, she was adopted by a young pureblood couple. She came to love these two people as her own, real parents, but always knew there was something she couldn't trust about them. At the age of eight, they told her the truth about her real name, which she had kept. They told her who her father was, and told her of how they were to have HIS daughter. Their Lord's daughter. She realised their true affiliations and didn't agree. She however didn't voice her feelings.

In her entry to Hogwarts the Sorting Hat placed her into Slytherin, not for her parentage, but because he sensed the potential in her to fulfil the Slytherin requirements. Here, she made friends with Draco Malfoy, and visited his parent's house during the Easter holidays, where she met Alysha Malfoy, his younger sister. Throughout school she knew the teachers knew her name and who her father was, but she didn't tell anybody else. She also made friends with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. In her second year, she became friends with Hermione Granger, and through her, Stella Silverwater and Ginny Weasley. In third year, she became friends with Harry Potter, becoming strong friends with him. Although, the rest of the Gryffindors, and the rest of the Slytherins, never understood the friendship. She excelled at Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, achieving Outstanding in her OWLs. She went to the Yule Ball with Harry and he asked her out in their fifth year. They dated for almost a year, but split on amicable terms when he admitted to his crush on Ginny, and she her crush on Draco.

In her sixth year, Roxanne was forced, by her adoptive parents, to take the Mark. It was here she came face to face with her real father. He was pleased to see his heir had survived, but she hated him, especially for what he put Harry and Stella through. She was forced to go through with the same Task as Draco, and both came to lean on and rely on each other immensely. At the end of the year, they became a couple. However, Draco did not return for his seventh year with Roxanne. She fought in the War, killing Death Eaters without her father knowing. She saw Molly Weasley take on Bellatrix Lestrange and cast a Protego charm, standing in the centre of them facing Molly with her wand raised. The Battle stopped as everybody watched, her father watching with glee. She whispered the Killing Curse, but at the last moment, spun on the spot and killed Bellatrix instead. She then turned on her father, but before she could kill him also, Harry stepped in instead.

*Other Important Information

-Her adoptive parents died in the War

-In her eighth year, she, along with Stella, helped to join the Gryffindors and Slytherins into one big group of friends.

-After the death of Narcissa and Lucius she became Alysha's legal guardian alongside Draco.

* * *

_**Alysha Narcissa Malfoy**_

Slytherin

17 years of age

12 June 1981

Daughter to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, sister to Draco

Has never had quite as strong values as her family, but is still proud to be a pure-blood. Just does not think herself higher than the others

Lucius has shunned her slightly and is disappointed in her because of it, so her bond with her father is weak, but Narcissa loves her all the same. Lucius' opinions change however when Voldemort lives in their house, and he apologises to her, making up to her.

Draco is protective, almost too much, over her

Convinces her parents and Draco to run away with her to a safe house provided by Dumbledore. Changes sides in the war

Stays behind in the war to fight and spends most of her time protecting other students

Has a crush on Colin Creevey, so her friends make it a mission to get them both together in the '8th year'.

Fiery, opinionated, head-strong, but weak because of the gap between her and her father.

**_Back story:_**

Alysha Malfoy was born to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy on 12 June 1981, one year and one week after her brother Draco. She was completely unplanned, but became just as spoilt as her brother. All her life she was brought up to believe that pure bloods were the better, master race, and that she must always remind the lower classes of their places. Although she was proud of her aristocratic background and she was proud to be a pure blood, she did not believe her race to be superior to any other. Her father was disappointed in her because of this and became distant from her, preferring Draco over him. He always had time for her brother, but not for her. Narcissa, however, has never treated her any different because of her views. Draco went to Hogwarts when she was ten, and during the Easter holidays brought home his friend, Roxanne Riddle. Alysha knew the name Riddle, but didn't know why.

Automatically a Slytherin, Alysha became friends with Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy, two Gryffindors in her classes. Through these and Roxanne, she also became friends with Hermione Granger and Stella Silverwater. She became closest with Colin. When she was in fifth year, not only she start to develop feelings for Colin, but Voldemort started living at her house. She knew HE had given her brother and Roxanne a task, but she didn't know what. Her father, seeing the conditions they were living and the plans Voldemort was making, and more to the point the way he had watched his son be forced the Mark, and knowing Alysha was next, apologised to her for estranging himself from her and made it up to her.

After Dumbledore's death, Draco told her about his offer for safety. Scared for her family, Alysha went to Severus Snape and asked for asylum. He told her about the safe house Dumbledore had set up ready for her family before his death. With Draco's help, she managed to convince her parents to run away with them and move into the safe house. Neither she nor Draco returned to school that year, but when her brother and her parents were called to the school for the final battle, she went with them, running into the school and helping Madame Pomfrey with the injured.

After the War, Alysha and Draco's parents were killed by rogue Death Eaters for deflecting from the dark side. Draco and Roxanne were made Alysha's legal guardians and Draco became protective, sometimes too protective, over her. When she returned to the school for her final year, her friends made it their mission to set her up with Colin.

*Other Important Information*

-Alysha is a very bright girl, achieving Outstanding on five of her seven OWLS.

-She has trust issues due to her past with her father and worries about being abandoned, even if she doesn't show it. She's a Slytherin, after all.

-Alysha has taken after her mother and become an Animagus. Noble, feisty, head-strong, her animagus form is the lioness.

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the first official chapter of our story! As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. We havn't made an actual plan for this one and are just feeding off of each other's work and turning it into a fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The Room of Requirement really was one of the best places in Hogwarts. It could transform into anything and everything. From a closet for Mr. Filch to store his cleaning equipment, to a ballroom. Couples quite frequently used it as an escape. Groups of friends used it as a place to party. Individuals used it as an area to vent their anger safely. Some used it as a quiet area to revise. Currently, it was being used as a massive party for a huge group of friends. Eighth years, upon their return, had been granted the privilege of throwing parties when they wanted as a way of de-stressing after their classes, on the condition they were perfectly sober and alert for their classes. It was also on the condition that, should anybody wish to invite a student who was not in eighth year, the student must be at least a sixth year. So that was what they had done, this very evening.

A group of people were sitting in the corner watching others party. This group consisted of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Stella Silverwater, Roxanne Riddle, Alysha Malfoy and Colin Creevey. The rest of their friends were out on the floor dancing, or had snuck of for some 'alone time'. Alysha, Colin and Ginny were the only non-eighth years in the group, and had been invited by Draco, Ron and Harry; Draco had invited his sister, Harry his girlfriend, and Ron had invited his newest friend. Unbeknown to one member though, Colin had been invited there for a reason. Alysha Malfoy had a massive crush on him, and he her. The whole group, at the suggestion of Stella and Roxanne, had agreed to get Alysha and Colin together by the end of the night, so had invited the pair along under the pretence of just having fun. For now, they were doing just that, but that was about to change.

"Hey Colin, do you like to dance?" Stella asked innocently.

The blond boy nodded. "Oh yes. I love it!"

"So does Alysha."

"I can't dance." Said Malfoy immediately interjected.

"Yes you can. We both can. We've been taught since we could walk." Draco corrected her.

"Yeah, ballroom. Not dance on a club floor like this."

"Makes no difference sis. As long as you can keep time with the beat, then you can dance. You should go."

"I agree." Ginny joined in. "Anyway, I've seen Colin dance in the Gryffindor Tower, a few of us have. He'll look after you, I promise."

Alysha instantly felt outnumbered and ganged up on. She could sense that her friends had ulterior motives for inviting her and Colin, and this right now was only fuelling her theory, but before she was sure she decided to go along with them anyway.

"Fine." She sighed, standing up and grabbing Colin's hand before leading him onto the dance floor.

Stella giggled with Roxanne as they watched the future couple while Harry and Draco glanced at each other, giving the other a secret smirk. Unbeknownst to the whole group, they had come up with their own plan…well really it was Harry's plan but Draco had helped out with some minor details.

"So…Stella…The Winter Ball is coming up soon, do you have a date yet?"

Stella turned to look at her brother, her eyes narrowing just a bit, knowing there was something more to his question. Roxanne looked up as well, causing Ginny and Hermione to look up with her.

"As a matter of fact no, I don't. I wasn't planning on attending it this year…I'd rather stay in my room studying then dance the night away."

"Now you're starting to sound like Hermione…"

"Ron!"

Harry chuckled as Hermione began pushing Ron and beating him. Harry looked back at his sister.

"Stella, come on…Narcissa sent you a very beautiful dress…it'd be rude not to wear it."

"I'll wear it, just not at the ball. I intend to save it for a much better use."

"Like a wedding?"

"No!"

"Come on Stella, you'll look gorgeous!"

Stella sighed before rubbing her face…Harry could be so annoying when he was determined. Ginny and Roxanne laughed while Hermione gave the girl a sympathetic look. Ron and Draco were just watching the two with interest.

"Fine! I'll go."

"Excellent! Now all you need is a date…"

"Harry James Potter don't you dare!"

"Sorry sis, but I must!"

Just then Harry jumped up and raced out the door, laughing. Stella growled as she jumped up and ran after him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

The group just stared as the Potter siblings disappeared out the door, no one quite knowing what to do.

Roxanne turned to her boyfriend.

"What's he planning?"

Draco smirked back at her. "Charlie Weasley." He simply replied.

"Charlie?"

She repeated in confusion.

This time it was Ron's turn to speak up.

"Yep. My brother has had a crush on Stella since he first met her. And Harry reckons Stella's crushing on him, so the plan is to get them together."

"Red head babies?"

"Red head babies."

Ron confirmed.

"Hmm. Possibly. Hey Draco, ours won't be red heads will they? Your family is blond, isn't it?"

Draco laughed.

"Yes my blood lines either consists of blonds or brunets. The occasional black, such as Sirius or my Aunt Bella. But what if your mother was a red head?"

"If she was I don't mind. I look pretty with any colour hair."

Roxanne replied cheekily, laughing. She turned to the others.

"Hey, imagine Draco with red hair. That would be brilliant."

She grinned. Everyone started laughing. Draco stuck his nose in the air in mock-snooty mode.

"I think you'll find the Malfoy and Black lines are too refined for that, thank you very much."

"Really?"

Roxanne challenged, still laughing. Silently and wandlessly, she cast a charm that turned Draco's hair ginger. Said Malfoy started fretting, as the little group started laughing even more.

"What's better, is that it won't undo until the morning."

Roxanne added, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Draco looked down at her and smirked.

"Oh you're gonna get it later."

"I sure hope so dear."

Rox replied flirtly, winking at Draco. He leaned down and captured her lips, and whilst he had her sufficiently, he started to tickle her ribs.

The now-small group continued to laugh as Roxanne squirmed in her boyfriend's grip, trying to laugh as she kissed him back. Meanwhile in the hall outside the painting to the Gryffindor Common Room, things were very different. Stella had her brother pinned beneath her, her wand aimed at his neck and a serious look in her eyes.

"I am not playing around anymore, Harry. You better Floo call him and tell him to cancel."

"I can't Stel…Look, I know he likes you and I know you like him too…I honestly don't see why you're getting so upset over this. It's just a dance."

"IT'S NOT THE DANCE!"

"Then what the bloody hell is it?!"

"It's you not knowing when to butt the hell out of my love life! I'm single, so what! I'll find someone when I'm damn well ready! I don't need my brother OR my friends butting in and trying to set me up!"

Harry sighed and forced his sister off him. The siblings stood up and glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm tired of seeing my only sister looking lonely as she watches happy couples pass by in the halls. It's time you stop acting like a child and admit that you want to be just as happy as the rest of us."

The two got silent for a few more moments before a slap could be heard echoing through the halls. Stella, with tears of betrayal in her eyes, turned and stormed back to the Ravenclaw dorms where she belonged, leaving her brother with a large red hand print on his left cheek, standing stunned in front of the painting to the Gryffindor common room. She thought he would understand her need to be alone but she had been wrong, he had teleported a letter to Charlie as they had raced down the halls then he had refused to call the Weasley and cancel the arranged date. The small group in the Room of Requirement turned to look at one another as the minutes ticked by. They all thought that the duo should have returned by now. Ron was just about to go look for his best friend when the brunet entered the room, his head bowed. Ginny was the first to notice the slowly-fading hand print and immediately rushed to his side. It was obvious to them all that his plan had not gone smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Stella sat in the stands the next day, staring at the Pitch. Her wardrobe consisted of the proper clothing for the cold weather, including a thick scarf, a coat, gloves and a toboggan. She wore a black shirt and dark jeans with her favorite black boots with faux fur lining to keep her feet warm. She had been sitting here since before the sun rose, thus skipping breakfast. It was a Saturday so she wasn't afraid of missing classes. She felt her stomach growling and knew it was getting close to lunch but she didn't care, she had no plans of returning to the school anytime soon. She wiped her eyes as the wind blew directly in her face, causing her eyes to water. She heard a soft noise behind the part of the pitch where she currently sat but decided to ignore it. She continued staring into the abyss as she heard the sound turn into footsteps; footsteps that were coming nearer and nearer. Eventually, she felt a body sit down next to her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was though; the smell of perfume gave it away.

Eventually, the body spoke. "What happened, Stel?" Roxanne asked gently, using her nickname for her best friend. Stella lowered her gaze to her gloved hands, which were currently playing with the hem of her shirt which was slightly longer than her coat. She took a breath before sighing softly and wiping the wind-formed tears from her eyes again.

"My brother is what happened. Look, I don't want to talk about it alright? And I plan on starving until Monday morning...I do not want to see that stupid obnoxious selfish git any time soon." She knew how venomous her voice sounded but at the moment she didn't care. She had been betrayed by the last remaining full-fledged family she had left and for the first time since coming to the school she had found herself wishing for her adoptive family but knew they were on tour in America right now and would not be back this way until the end of the year.

Roxanne sighed. "Stel... all Harry is trying to do is make you happy. Sure, he may have gone about it the wrong way..." At this Stella scoffed. "But he did it with good intentions. Pansy did the same to me when she set me and Draco up. I felt betrayed by her too because I thought I could trust her. But it all turned out good in the end. Here. We aren't about to have you going hungry. I knew you wouldn't want to see him, so I snuck some food out the Hall."

She handed the food over and smiled. Stella turned to look at her friend as she took the muffins; she gave a slight nod before returning her gaze to her lap. It was several minutes before she spoke again, this time her voice was nearly as soft as the wind.

"I know Rox...but it's like I told him...I'll find someone when I'm ready, right now I need to focus on school. I have to pass the final exams...and then after graduation I'll be spending most if not all of my time with my adoptive family. I don't want to settle down just yet, I have a life to live and I want to live it before I make that decision. He knew my intentions after school..." Here Stella paused to eat the muffin she had been picking at. Once it was gone she let out a soft sigh and continued. "Sometimes I wish Sirius and Remus were professors here...I'm starting to think they were the only ones who could control that stupid Gryffindor mind of his."

"That 'stupid Gryffindor' is your brother. He cares for you, and is trying to make sure you don't go through the same loveless life he did. Besides, you're crushing on Charlie anyway, so where's the problem?"

Stella looked from her lap across the Pitch and out towards the horizon. That was a good question...and one she didn't have the answer to. She sighed and stood up, pulling her boots up a bit more before tightening her scarf.

"I'm going for a walk." She left the stands, knowing a good long walk would help her think clearly. As she exited through the doorway she noticed Draco leaning against the wall, an unreadable look on his face. She shook her head a bit and headed off into the woods, her hands in the pockets of her jacket once more.

Roxanne shook her head in despair. She watched her best friend disappear into the woods as she worried about her. She picked herself up and made her way over to her boyfriend. Draco, upon seeing her face, opened his arms to her and she sank into them as he held her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"I worry about her." Roxanne eventually said.

"I know. And it's fine that you do. She'll come around eventually."

"I hope so. I worry about her, and I hate to see her sad."

Harry, from his place in the Astronomy Tower, had seen everything and sighed. He knew his sister was stubborn but had never thought she'd be this bad. He heard footsteps and turned to see Ginny approaching. "It'll be alright, don't worry."

Harry nodded as he hugged her tight. "Thank you" he whispered softly.

She smiled as she hugged him back and moved to leave the tower, pausing at the stairs. "Oh and Charlie's here." With that said she disappeared, once more leaving the brunet alone with his thoughts.

Said Gryffindor had also seen everything and was now making his way into the woods also. He stayed a few paces behind the girl and kept his eyes on her at all times. Her dark brown hair flew down her back as she stormed ahead. Charlie was glad he had had practice with the dragons so he could keep up with her. Eventually she came to a stop. He watched as she sat down on a rock and put her head in her hands. He soon realized that her shoulders were shaking; she was crying. He sighed and, putting his hands in his pockets, made his way slowly and carefully towards her. "Stella..."

Stella, not expecting anyone to be there, jumped, wand drawn and spun to face him. Her eyes narrowed as her grip on her wand tightened. She was thankful that her voice was strong and steady when she herself felt weak and unstable. Ignoring the tears that were still falling down her cheeks, she spoke, her voice stern and harsh with a little bit of a venomous edge to it.

"Did my brother send you? Worried I can't protect myself? Typical."

She spun back around, fully intending to go deeper than she knew she should. Charlie, working out her intentions, grabbed her hand and held her still. "Stella, please don't run off. Look at me please." She did. "Harry didn't send me. After he sent his note yesterday I was coming anyway. I saw your conversation with Roxanne. I didn't hear it but I can probably guess. You feel betrayed by him don't you?"

Stella pulled at her wrist but when it became clear he didn't intend to let her go she sighed and looked off in a different direction, making sure her hair created a dark curtain around her face. Her voice betrayed her this time, shaking with the tears that were beginning to fall faster. "He had no right to get involved in my private life. It's none of his business what I do or don't do."

"No that's true, he doesn't. But he's only doing what he thinks is right. He's sorry, Stella, very sorry. I think you ought to at least let him apologize."

Stella shook her head slightly as she took a breath, trying to calm herself down. After several minutes she sighed and finally pulled her hand free. She pulled her hair back and stared at the small stream not far away as she began drying her eyes. "It's getting late and I've got homework." She said as she turned to leave the woods.

"Stella..." Charlie's voice caused her to stop again. "Please, promise me at least that you'll talk to him." She paused for a moment but didn't respond, instead choosing to walk off back towards the school. "I'll be here for the rest of the week!" He shouted after her, not knowing whether she'd heard or not.

She continued walking away. As she entered the common room she found the Quidditch team talking strategy and sighed again. She grabbed her books and instead chose to study in the library, hoping it'd be event-free. She was lucky, the only ones in there were a few Slytherins who knew better than to mess with her. She found a quiet table in a far back corner and began working on her homework, finding it easier to study than talking to her brother.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor tower the mood was very different. Ginny had been in the common room talking with Hermione when the door opened to reveal Charlie. She had literally jumped up so fast she had knocked the couch over and had tackled her brother to the ground before he could enter the painting completely, her peals of delightful laughter causing the other Gryffindors in the tower to emerge from whatever nook they had been hiding in to see what was going on.

"Ginny! Get off!" He laughed.

The red-haired girl stood up, pulling her brother with her. She dragged him into the common room where he was greeted with hugs and handshakes from all his other friends. Once all the pleasantries were all exchanged, Charlie spotted Harry sitting in the corner alone and made his way over. Sitting down, he smiled a small smile. "Penny for your thoughts kiddo?"

Harry sighed softly as he leaned back against the wall. The roughness of his voice made it clear that he had been locked away in the only place he felt safe to show emotions and had been crying for most of the day. "A dragons attitude has nothing on my sisters temper...in a battle of tempers I'm sure my sister could have the dragon curled up in a ball cowering in a cave...everything was going fine until I did that...now she's never going to come near me again until she forgives me which, knowing her, won't be for another three or four months if not years."

Ginny sat with Ron, watching their brother and friend as they talked excitedly with the other Gryffindors. Charlie shook his head. "Harry, she will forgive you eventually. I personally don't think it will last that long either. She'll understand and will come round. You just have to give her time."

"Just...stay close to her without her seeing you or knowing your there. When I first met her, Nathaniel, one of her adopted fathers, told me that when she's upset like this she tends to shut the world out and refuse to eat except if she's completely alone. They said the last time it happened they almost had to take her to St. Mungos." Harry turned to look at Charlie, this time giving off a slight chuckle before speaking. "I can deal with the temper and not being talked to...but ending up in a hospital is not something I care to see."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll watch her. As, I'm sure, will Roxanne and Alysha. She'll be fine."

Harry nodded before rubbing his head a bit, a sign he hadn't been sleeping well since this all started. He took a small vial from his pocket and dropped three drops on his tongue and swallowed before he put the vial back in his pocket. At the curious look on Charlie's face he gave a small smile. "It's something the nurse gave me when she found out I wasn't sleeping. Three drops on the tongue ten minutes before the intended bed time and I'll be sleeping through the night and be completely rested in the morning." Harry stood up and stretched before saying his goodnights to his friends and kissing Ginny's cheek lightly. He made his way up to his dorm and was sound asleep on his bed within the next few minutes. Ginny took this time to look at her brother and noticed his outfit, causing her to raise her eyebrow slightly. "Since when does Charlie wear leather pants, boots, leather gloves and open vests with no shirt? Showing off for the ladies are we?"

This caught Ron's attention and he, too, began looking over his brother's wardrobe.

"Oh haha Ginny. I've come straight from work."

"Without feeling the need to change first?" Ron asked, smirking. "Sure it isn't for Stella?" he winked. His sister started laughing with him also.

"Ginny, Ron, please..." Charlie started in vain, but knew he wouldn't stop her thought.

"Nice outfit Charles!" Alysha grinned, wolf-whistling, as she walked in hand in hand with Colin, followed by Roxanne and Draco.

"Oh shut up!" Charlie retorted grinning, his cheeks starting to color. "How come you're allowed in here anyway?" He asked the Slytherins, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Because, Charlie, the Gryffindors invited us. There's been a change in rules since the start of the year."

Ron snickered at his brother's weak attempt and moved to sit beside him with his legs crossed and hands folded on his knee like Ginny and Hermione usually did when they were trying to be sexy for their boyfriends. He leaned closer to his brother and, in a whisper that was barely loud enough for the group to hear, he spoke. "Oh Charlie, it's alright. So you wanna be sexy for someone, you don't gotta hide it." Then, in mock sadness, Ron placed his hand against his own cheek and sighed softly as he closed his eyes, leaning his head away from his brother slightly. "It's a shame really...such a waste. If only she had been in a better mood when you came."

Ginny and Hermione couldn't hold it back any longer. The girls leaned against each other as their peals of laughter filled the common room. They laughed so hard that they had to clutch their sides, tears of laugher falling down their cheeks.

Charlie turned his head and eyes slowly towards his brother and narrowed them. "Well done brother, well done. You do the camp girl look well. Mind you, you have had practice, haven't you brother? Remember Ginny?" Charlie smirked an evil smirk as Ginny laughed harder, the rest of the common room looking confused.

"Don't you dare..." Ron warned.

"What, what, what?" Hermione egged on.

"You don't want to know." Ron tried.

"Oh you do, Hermione, you really do. One day, I snuck into Ron's room when he was having an afternoon sleep. Now you know how hard Ron sleeps, right? Well, without waking him up, I managed to put his hair into pigtails, and put make-up on his face. Then, from downstairs, Charlie cast a charm on Ron's voice so that he would sound like a girl. When he woke up we heard this high pitched squeal and then him thundering downstairs..." Ginny left off, looking to her older brother to continue.

Charlie looked at his brother's red face, before rubbing the humiliation in further. In a high pitched voice, he mimicked his brother "'Mom! Look what they've done to me!' We were all creased on the floor. Got a telling off from mum, but a thumbs up from dad."

Ron groaned as Hermione burst into laughter. He rubbed his head before getting up. "I'm going to bed. And I'm using that spell Harry taught me to make sure none of you get in."

With that Ron stormed up the stairs to the dorms and locked the door with Harry's spell before curling up on his bed. The room burst into laughter after he was gone, even Draco had to shake his head in amusement. The Gryffindors really were like one big happy family all the time, sometimes it was sickening but others, like now, it was amusing. Ginny, finally getting control of herself, turned to look at her brother. "That was well worth going against mums rule to never bring it up again."

The rest of the night passed in playful banter between the Gryffindors and the few Slytherins and shortly after midnight everyone made their way to their own beds or to a guest bed that had been set up. Sleep found them all relatively fast that night and after all the laughing they had done, they all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ginny and Hermione talked excitedly as they got dressed. Harry and Ron were in their room getting dressed, both dreading the ball as neither of them were still very good at dancing. In the Dungeons Roxanne and her soon-to-be sister-in-law were dressing and squealing in delight as the night drew closer. Oh yes, all around there were excited peals and groans from guys. Everyone was excited in their own way...everyone except for Stella. The said Ravenclaw stood in front of a full-length mirror, looking over the gown she had been given by Narcissa. It truly was beautiful...and it was in one of her favorite colors...but she wasn't in the mood to enjoy the ball. Her hair had been done up in an elegant style bun with a few strands hanging down on either side of her face and Narcissa had even sent her an amethyst necklace and earrings to match the dress along with matching gloves and heels. She walked over to her bed and sat down with a sigh as her head dropped into her hands. For the first time she was actually thankful that none of her friends or brother were in Ravenclaw and that none of the Ravenclaw students liked her, it gave her time alone to think.

Finally she put her mask on and made her way down to the Great Hall. She surveyed the scene around her and instantly spotted her two best friends. Making her way over to them, she greeted them with a small smile.

"Ste!" Roxanne squealed in delight, hugging her best friend tight. Alysha, also, held her friend tight.

"Good to see you looking happy Stella. And so beautiful." Alysha agreed.

"Your mother had wonderful taste. Tell her thank you."

"I will, I will. Though I'm sure she already knows."

"Thank you. That dress goes lovely with your engagement ring Rox."

"I know right? Just the right colour. I was so happy!"

Stella chuckled softly, thankful that her high marks in Potions allowed her to whip up a small potion to help with her moods so her two best friends didn't notice anything. She watched them walk off to dance and decided that she would get a small cup of punch and try to relax. The one good thing was that no one knew who the other was, except those that had met up on the way here and had revealed themselves to their lovers. She took a deep breath a she made her way to the closest table and settled in for watching the dancing as she enjoyed the punch and the ambient lights and soft music, it really was quite relaxing.

This continued for about half an hour, until she was approached by a stranger. He wore a black tuxedo, complete with tails, and a pure white, intricate mask. He held out a gloved hand and waited patiently. Normally, she wouldn't dance, but this time, she accepted, taking the stranger's hand and allowing him to lead her to the floor. They danced in silence for a few moments until she looked him in the eyes. Seeing the bright green reflected back at her, she pushed him away, but he simply held on tighter, refusing to let her go.

"Stell, please. At least hear me out?"

Stella sighed and turned to look at him, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You have five seconds, starting now."

"Stella. Stella Lily Silverwater. This is taking all of my Gryffindor courage, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I meddled in your love life, I'm sorry brought Charlie here without asking. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I made you feel betrayed. But I've seen you. You try to hide it, but every time you're around us all you feel hurt. You feel left out, and you long for love too. I hate seeing you like that. You always set people up. I'm returning the favour. Yes, I took it too far, but I meant it with the best intentions. Please, Stell, forgive me..." he carried off, pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

Stella sighed and finally managed to get free of his grip. She took a few steps back and rubbed her face a bit behind the mask. Her voice stayed a whisper as she continued to speak to him, despite seriously wanting to run like there was a dragon breathing fire at her ass.

"It's not that simple...this is quite possibly worse than when the stupid rat betrayed our parents...I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises." She gave him one last look before turning to head back to the refreshment table for another cup of punch.

Harry stood on the spot for a moment, glad that his sister was at least going to think about it. Eventually, Ginny came over and touched his arm slightly, concern on her face. He smiled at her and started to dance.

Stella, meanwhile, was knocking back the punches, determined to numb the pain she felt. But, as of yet, Seamus hadn't spiked it, so her plan was failing. It was at this point Roxanne came to join her.

"Hey, hey, go easy." The Slytherin said worriedly, taking the cup from her. "What happened?"

"Harry." Was the only response the girl gave.

"I'm guessing he tried to apologise?"

"Yep."

"Gonna accept it?" Roxanne asked.

"Not yet. I need time to think."

At this point, another masked man came over to the two. Roxanne, without her friend knowing, smirked. "Ladies." The masked stranger spoke. He turned to Roxanne. "May I steal this beauty away from you?"

"By all means." she smiled.

"What? No. I'm not dancing..." Stella began to explain.

"Stella, stop it, alright? Stop over thinking. You need to forget, for now, about Harry's apology. Think about it in the morning. For now, have fun. Dance." She smiled, patted her friend's arm, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Rox! Roxanne!" Stella sighed. She turned back to the stranger, who clicked his heels and gave her a low bow, offering his hand. Thinking 'what the hell', she took it.

As the stranger led her out onto the floor she got the feeling that she knew who he was. She began dancing with him as the song changed to a classic waltz. She decided to close her eyes and just let her body move with the music, having been taught to waltz by her adoptive fathers. From where they were standing against the wall Hermione turned to look at Ginny and Ron.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events...thank Merlin McGonagall decided to go with masks."

"I know." Ginny replied. "She'd never be doing this if she knew who it was."

"Of course not...and if she knew then she'd probably storm out of here and never speak to any of us again."

Hermione nodded at her boyfriend as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Ginny did the same with Harry as the two couples watched the two dancing. Stella, having never danced the waltz with anyone other than her adopted family, was slowly beginning to enjoy dancing with this stranger. Of course, the music and relaxing atmosphere had her moving with the music and melting into the background. As the dance flowed from the waltz into a more contemporary slow song she soon realized that all of her anger and betrayal had seemed to disappear and she was feeling more like her old self once more.

She looked up into the eyes of her stranger and saw bright blue eyes reflecting her face back at her. "I feel like I know you..."

The stranger just chuckled and continued dancing. She tilted her head a bit but just shrugged it off and continued dancing until, finally, she decided it was time for a drink. With a polite excuse she left the dance floor and made her way to the refreshments table and got a cup. It had been at least an hour since her last cup.

As she took a sip, she realised that this time, Seamus had added his 'special brew' and spiked it. But this time, she felt quite content, so didn't feel the need to drink so much. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to face her masked stranger. He held out his arm in a silent offering and she took it once again, this time allowing him to lead her out into the grounds. Even out here, decorations had been added to the trees and charmed to suspend in mid-air. Her stranger continued to walk into the forest, leading them to the same clearing she had run off to a few weeks before. He turned and offered his hand again, except this time they simply swayed on the spot, enjoying each other's company.

After some time had passed she recognized the spot and something seemed to click. As if sensing her suspicions the stranger moved one hand to her chin and gently lifted her head. Before she could do or say anything he leaned forward, placing his lips against her own. Her eyes went wide for a moment before he pulled back and looked her in the eye. If she wasn't sure before she was now...the exterior decorations, this spot, the sense of familiarity that had filled her as they danced. She knew who this was now and yet she wasn't feeling the betrayal that she thought she should feel...she didn't fill hurt either. Instead she felt...right...which confused her to no end. She looked as though she was about to run but after a few fairly-tense moments she moved to the rock she had occupied before and sat down, once more placing her head in her hands as she tried to force her mind to calm down so she could at least attempt to make sense of her thoughts.

Her stranger, meanwhile, removed his mask and sat beside her. "Stella..." he began, unsure of how to proceed.

"What are you doing here? How are you here?" she asked from behind her hands.

"I'm here with permission from Professor McGonagall. I explained to her that I wanted to surprise you, and she said I could come tonight."

"But why, Charlie? Why?"

"Because, Stella, I... I would prefer to say this looking at you." He took her chin and turned her head gently towards him, before removing the mask. He looked her in the eye. "Stella Silverwater. I've not known you long, but I do know that I want to spend forever with you. I will care for you, and protect you. I love you."

Stella looked at him, not knowing what to say. All the Ravenclaw knowledge and whatever Gryffindor bravery she inherited from her parents went out the window. It felt like hours had passed by before she said the only thing she could think of.

"Huh?"

Now she was sure her brain was about to implode...if her heart didn't beat its way out of her chest first. Charlie simply chuckled and pulled her into a hug, resting her head on his chest. "Three words Stella. I love you. Stop over thinking it." He kissed head lightly.

As the words sank in she realized how true they were and the realization had her hiding her face against his chest, a soft groan escaping her lips. Although there was no way she'd admit it yet she knew, in some deep dark corner of her heart, that she loved him too. From their position in the Astronomy Tower Hermione and Harry turned to look at their former rivals.

"Think they'll admit it soon?" Harry said, turning to face Draco and Roxanne as Ginny and Ron came to join them.

"They should do." Draco replied.

"Yeah, but knowing Ste, her Ravenclaw cleverness will kick in and she'll start analysing it, rather than just following her heart. She lacks the Gryffindor bravery to say it." Roxanne added.

"Oh no, she's got the Gryffindor bravery alright." Ginny replied. "And anyway, if she doesn't feel brave enough to admit it, Charlie will coax it out of her. He always has a way with her."

"I hope so, they look so cute together." Roxanne said.

Hermione chuckled softly as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

"Charlie has a way with her? Ginny, you make it sound as if this isn't their first time together...alone..."

Ron glanced at his sister, brow raised, as the Slytherin couple watched in slight amusement.

"Ginny...please tell me that you've never left them alone for more than a few minutes..."

Harry, knowing what they both meant, just chuckled as Ginny turned to face them from her place in his arms.

"No! God Ron, no, I have better standards than that! I just mean, whenever Stell's gone into a mood at our house, Charlie has always been the one to talk her out of it. Better than Rox probably could've done. That's what I mean. God, Ronald, Hermione, if you're thinking like that, you clearly need to get some from each other. Anyway, shouldn't we be watching?"

Draco, at this, piped up again. "No, I think we should leave them to their privacy. Come on everyone, let's get back to the party. I for one want to make sure my sister is behaving herself with Creevy."

Ron and Hermione began laughing hard at her reaction as the group made their way down to the party. As they walked Ron was the first to speak after the few minutes of silence.

"Actually, I'd be more worried about Creevy misbehaving...specially if Seamus spiked the punch already."

"Oh yea...he does go a little...wacky...doesn't he?"

At this the Slytherins turned their attention to the savior of the wizarding world.

"What do you mean wacky?"

"Well...you know how Ron acts when he's had one too many drinks?" Harry paused in his walking to face the two, the rest of the Gryffindors standing close to them like usual.

"Yeah..." Draco started.

"Well..." Harry, however, couldn't continue, as suddenly, Colin had taken over the mic from the DJ and, along with Seamus, was singing at the top of his lungs. The group started laughing, especially as they spotted the embarrassed look on Alysha's face.

Meanwhile, back in the forest things had gotten a bit more comfortable between the two. They had moved to a huge tree close to the small stream. Charlie was sitting with his back against the tree and Stella had found a comfortable place in his lap. Her legs were out to the side as she leaned against his chest, her eyes closed. His arms were around her as his head leaned against hers. Neither one had said a word but, as the atmosphere between them had changed, they both knew that there was no turning back after tonight...which meant the others were going to want to celebrate when they found out, but for now the woods were quiet, a small amount of moonlight from the crescent moon high above was shining down illuminating few objects and best of all...there was no one to bother them.

Stella, with her eyes closed, had finally decided to tell her brain to shut up as she, for once, listened to her Gryffindor heart. This man, this one who could connect with her like no other, made her feel special. He made her feel wanted. He could get through to her where none of the others could. She felt protected by him and safe when she was with him. Not to mention his looks. Years of dragon wrangling had built up his muscles rather nicely. His red hair was, unlike the rest of his family, not so bright. The sunlight in Romania had bleached it to a strawberry blond and it hung to his shoulders, framing his square jaw perfectly. Like his brother Bill, Charlie wore his scars with pride. But what struck Stella the most, from the moment she met him, was his eyes. So bright, brighter than she had ever seen. Even brighter than Dumbledore's. And so big! She always felt trapped by those eyes, as though they were seeing into her soul. She wanted to spend forever falling into those eyes. She wanted to spend forever being held in those arms. Spend forever kissing those lips. Spend forever with him. Charlie Weasley.

For a few moments just enjoyed the silence. It was as though the entire world had decided to shut up and give them their privacy, the thought made her chuckle softly causing him to look at her. She shook her head saying it was nothing to worry about. A few more minutes passed before her Gryffindor tendencies won out over her Ravenclaw nature and she turned just enough to look up at him. This time she was the one who initiated the kiss, which he happily, if not a bit eagerly, returned. In that one simple gesture, she had opened her heart up and, for once, allowed someone in. That one, tiny gesture had cemented their bond in a way no one would be able to understand. As the kiss continued for several minutes things had begun to heat up, despite the cold night air. Mother Nature, as if sensing what they were about to do, decided to interrupt by releasing an unscheduled rain storm. The two bolted up and ran towards the castle, laughing the whole way. As they reached the entryway Stella began to try and wring out her hair, which had come undone due to the rain.

Charlie shook his hair dry also. Stella, once a puddle had formed from her hair, took his hand and led him away to a secret room that only she knew about. It was like the ROR, only smaller, and more secluded. Shutting and locking the door behind them, she pulled him further into the room, before turning to face. She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his neck, his going around her waist. Despite her heels, she still needed to stand on tiptoes to reach him. She leaned forward and touched their foreheads, looking him deep in the eyes. "I love you" she whispered, before leaning forward and closing the gap.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

* * *

A loud squeal sounded through the Great Hall the next morning as Stella sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She groaned and slammed her head against the table as Roxanne, still seated at the Slytherin Table on the other side of the room, began bouncing in her seat, a knowing look in her eyes. Stella was now secretly regretting coming into the Great Hall this morning. Around her the other Ravenclaws were just staring at her, some giving her dirty looks while others were simply wondering why a Slytherin was so excited to see their housemate. At the Gryffindor tables looks of confusion and worry were spreading like wildfire. Harry, knowing exactly what was going on, made his way over to his sister. "Hey Stella. I presume you and Charlie are an item now?"

"As if Roxanne's reaction didn't give it away..." she replied, lifting her head up to look at her brother.

"Does that mean you forgive me now?"

"Yeah I forgive you." They hugged it out and Harry returned back to Gryffindor. Stella looked up and locked eyes with her best friend. 'Come with me', she mouthed, thanking Merlin that it was a Sunday. She graced an apple off the table and stood up. She collected Alysha, Hermione and Ginny, before she led the girls to her dorm.

"What is it Ste?" Roxanne asked.

"It's time for revenge on the boys for setting me up. And you four are going to help me."

Ginny, as if already knowing what to do, started bouncing in excitement. As for the others, their looks of confusion said it all; they had no idea what they were in for.

"First off," Stella started, catching all of their attentions, "since I cannot get close to them during the meals Hermione, Ginny, Rox...you three will have a key part to play."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

Stella chuckled softly and looked at Hermione.

"It's simple...there's a potion that will change them into a form of my choosing, it's tasteless and odorless so they won't know it's been put into their drinks. You three will take one vial each and, when we return to the Great Hall for Lunch, add the potion into their drinks while Alysha creates some kind of distraction with Collin."

"Oh I can do that for sure!" Alysha replied eagerly.

"Don't let your brother hear you say that so eager Lysh." Roxanne warned. "Two things Ste. What are you going to change them into? And is it reversible and/or dangerous? I don't want to create lasting damage to Draco."

Stella laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I've tested this one on myself plenty of times and tweaked it to perfection. It lasts two hours at the most. As for the form...let's just say the boys are going to be a little...understandably confused...for those two hours. Now then, once that is done the other students will take it from there. While they're under the change they'll be more open about their fears and stuff so get as much sweet info you can from them. Find out their darkest fears, deepest secrets...anything you can. We'll meet back here shortly before they change back and come up with a plan for dinner. For now...I think there are a few shops in Hogsmeade that are calling my name."

At this Stella, after grabbing her thickest coat and warmest boots, walked out of the room and left the castle, happily humming her favorite tune. As she neared the town a sound caught her attention. It was the same song she had been humming but that was impossible...the only ones who knew that song was her adoptive family who were supposed to be traveling in America. She neared the edge of town and froze as she saw the tents and campers set up on one side and the largest tent in the center of a field was playing the tune. She cautiously walked in and froze as she saw her family performing their routines in front of a crowd.

They continued for a moment or two before they saw her. "Stella!" her parents shouted in unison, opening their arms out to her.

"Pappi! Papa!" she shouted back, running into their arms and bugging them tight. Oh, how she had missed them. They both kissed her head as they held her, glad to finally have their adoptive daughter back in their arms.

When they finally broke, Stella led them over to a table and ordered three Butterbeers. They started chatting about the many things that had happened to them over their time apart. Her fathers' were surprised to learn that their daughter had not only found her brother but also that he and some of his friends had set her up with a brother of one of them. They told her about their plans for the rest of the year and she was excited to learn that they were not only staying in the surrounding areas performing until she graduated but that, if it was alright with Harry, they planned on adopting him as well. She was also excited to find out their resident performer who breathed fire and juggled swords while doing martial arts style kicks on a tightrope, Jordan, was getting married. The tent opened behind her right as she was getting up to go change into her old uniform, planning on doing a few shows with them before Lunch time arrived. As she turned around she saw Charlie standing there looking relieved.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Charlie? I thought you had to leave this morning."

"Change of plans...McGonagall had a teacher quit...turns out that someone forgot to tell him that not all magical creatures were friendly or safe...so until the end of the year you can just call me Professor of Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's awesome! Hang tight, we'll talk in a few."

With that, Stella raced to the back of the tent and changed into her uniform while her fathers' stared the young man down, both giving off looks that clearly said 'break her heart and you die'.

Once changed, Stella raced back out and instantly sensed the atmosphere. "Pappi. Papa. It's alright. Charlie won't hurt me, I promise."

"Alright love, we believe you." her Papa replied. He stepped forward and offered his hand to Charlie, who shook it. Stella's Pappi also shook Charlie's hand.

"Welcome to the family son." the older man added. "Now get out of here you two. Go and have fun."

Stella chuckled softly as she looked at them.

"I have a show to do you two."

The men nodded before remembering they had asked her if she had wanted to perform a few shows before lunch. They took center stage and, as the lights darkened Stella moved to get in position for the first performance, the lights out except for one spotlight on the two men.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, we welcome you to our traveling show! You all are in for quite a treat. In addition to the acts we have prepared, our daughter who is currently attending Hogwarts, will be performing a few shows for you all as well!"

"That's right!" the other man started, "But we must ask that you all remain quiet for the duration of her performances...the slightest misstep or misplacement could have disastrous effects. She has been performing these routines since she was about seven years old, it goes without saying but we ask that none of you try this without the proper training! With that said, give it up for Stella Silverwater!"

The lights came on and revealed Stella hanging from silk ribbons, high up off the ground, in a white leotard with blue designs. As the music began so did her performance.

_**(Note from Random: As the performances are mentioned there will be links to the videos of the performances posted to this profile. )**_

The lights went dark and a single spotlight was aimed at the girl, showing her with her back to the audience, suspended in mid-air, holding nothing more than a ribbon wrapped around her feet and arms. The magical music soon turned into heavy beats, as she loosed the ribbon with her hands and dropped, before swinging back up and repeating the motion again, this time going the other direction. However, as she pulled up this time, she spun to face the audience, concentration high on her face. She dropped a couple more times, and then started to snake her way up again, twisting and turning around the ribbon. Holding onto it with just her hands, she pulled her legs up and maneuvered them above her head, wrapping once more around the ribbon as she let go with her hands, dropping again. The crowd began to gasp in awe, despite the fact they were asked to be quiet. They watched as Stella held a moment or two, and then wrapped herself in the ribbon. Once again she held, before letting go entirely and unraveling down a few feet, catching herself before she fell. She pulled herself back up and began an acrobatic routine, twisting, and turning and pulling this way and that, suspended by nothing but the ribbons. She included a couple of forward rolls into her routine as she kept up the tricks, to stunned amazement from the crowd. Once she was sufficiently wrapped, nearly completely, in the ribbon, and very near the ceiling, she unraveled again, dropping down another few feet. She held more positions in mid-air, the concentration still high on her face. She spun and wrapped herself around the ribbon again, pulling up and tumbling down, holding positions that, if done wrong, could seriously damage her. As the music went quiet, she held again. Suddenly, the crescendo of the music began, and she dropped, going half-way down the ribbons. She pulled up again and turned to give a sly wink to the audience, before twisting and turning once again, wrapping herself up. As the music ended, she let go for the last time and spun down, only just stopping herself from falling again. As the crowd began to applaud her, she pulled up to her original position with her back turned.

Once the lights were out again and the spotlight was on her fathers, who were not only performers but the ringmaster's as well, she made her descent to the floor and the lights came on. She gave low bows in several directions as the crowd bust into cheers and applauds. With a kiss on the cheek she left the ring and made her way back to the dressing area where one of the other performers had set out a bottle of water for her. She grabbed the bottle as she went to sit on one of the few couches, hoping to catch a few minutes of rest before her next performance. As she downed the water, forgetting just how strenuous the performances were, she heard the curtain moving to the side but didn't look up, all of her attention focused on draining every last drop from the bottle.

You were wonderful love." Charlie said, sitting down beside her and kissing the top of her head. "I bet it took work."

"It did. Does. Takes a lot of practice. I'm just glad my parents cast Aresto Momentum on me enough every time it went wrong."

She said with a chuckle as she turned to look at him. "Thanks to them doing that when I was first starting out, my body learned when to grip and when to fall. After some time the moves just came naturally...but that doesn't mean it's any less work. I am going to be extremely sore in the morning."

They laughed as another guy entered the room a slight smile to his face.

"Stella, you better get changed...we're on in just a few minutes, Casandra's finishing up her routine now."

"Thanks Jordan." Charlie watched as the man left before turning a suspicious look on the girl in his arms. Once Jordan was gone Stella stood up and stretched.

"Don't worry; he's my brother...well adopted brother. This entire traveling circus is my adoptive family, aunts uncles cousins...they're all here. Jordan and I have two performances together...we've been doing them since we were about seven or eight. Now, I better get changed."

Charlie nodded and, with a soft kiss, left the room to take his seat, eager to see what else she could do. Stella changed into her next outfit and took her place in the darkened circle with Jordan behind her. As the lights came on there was a brief pause before the music started. Charlie, unsure of whether or not to trust this...Jordan...with his girlfriend, watched from the edge of his seat.

The music started and Stella and Jordan started to dance. She in a white dress, he in pink shirt and white trousers. A ring appeared from the ceiling and Stella climbed in, posing like a ballerina as it pulled her spiraling up. Whilst in the air, she wrapped her legs around the ring, like she did the ribbons, and let go, hanging upside down as the ring spun. She pulled herself back up and was lowered down. Taking Jordan's hands she was spun back up, taking the boy with her. They spun, weightless in the air, as they were lowered to ground. He placed his feet back on the ground as she stayed in the ring, spinning her as she posed. He walked her round the performance area and the ring lifted again, taking them both with it. He balanced inside as she held the top of the ring, also balancing. Once again, the crowd watched in awe at the beauty of the performance. Then the two spun- Jordan sitting in the ring and Stella, balancing in the shape of a crucifix, on his shoulders. She rotated down and sat on his lap, held for a second, then slid down, his feet catching her under the arms before she fell completely. The ring spun them to the ground and she dismounted. Jordan, from the other side of the area, swung towards her and lay flat, his feet flat on the floor. Stella climbed on him, then into the ring, then onto the top of the ring, as it spun them back up. They held, and the crowd started to applaud, but stopped abruptly when the music didn't stop. She posed twice more before collapsing into Jordan's arms, the ring spinning them back down to Earth once again. Both dismounted and started to dance on the ground once again. Jordan, from lying on the floor, grasped the ring and held, whilst Stella placed a strong plastic grip in his mouth. He grasped it with his teeth and lifted up, hanging upside down, whilst she held the ribbons attached to the grip. As the ring moved upwards, the ribbon pulled Stella up too, and she spun, round and round like the ballerina she already looked. Both posed upside down once again and the ring lowered them back down to Earth. She started to dance again as Jordan kept a hold of the grip, this time tying the ribbons around the ring. Holding the ring by his teeth and one hand, he held the other hand down. Stella grabbed his hand, wrapped herself and the ring pulled them up to the heavens, spinning once again. Then, Jordan let go of Stella with his hand and she folded onto his feet, flat, with nothing but his feet to hold her up. With his other hand, Jordan let go of the ring so he held on by just his teeth. Spreading his arms wide, the two continued to spin, to once more rapturous applause, which only got louder as the two came to the ground, sending the ring away and finishing in each other's arms o the ground, to falling confetti.

Stella, never one to turn away from a crowd, smiled and bowed in every direction with her co-performer. As he turned away to head back to the dressing area she smirked to the crowd and took a running leap, flipping just a foot behind him and landing with her hands on his shoulders. The crowd watched as, after only a half second, she flipped from his shoulders, landing in his arms with her head against his shoulder. The crowd, thinking this was still part of the show, began applauding again but Jordan, who knew the truth, left the main tent and took her to one of the camper trailers that were set up behind the huge tent. He laid her on one of the seats and went to get a few bottles of water.

"You should have practiced while you were in school..."

Stella opened her eyes to meet his concerned black ones and gave a faint smile as she took the water he offered her. With his help she sat up and began gingerly sipping the water, knowing too much with the shape she was in could send her into shock. At the same time he placed a wet rag around the back of her neck and sat down beside her.

"I know...and I'll definitely start practicing more...I feel so out of shape...I miss the thrill and the work..."

The two shared a laugh as they relaxed on the soft cushioned couch and slowly drank their water. It was at this point that Charlie found them. He had seen Jordan carry his girlfriend out of the show and had followed them, concerned. through the windows, he saw Stella lying down with Jordan draped over her, both laughing. Charlie saw red and burst into the trailer. The two sprang apart. "Charlie!" Stella shouted.

"Back away from my girlfriend." Charlie growled at Jordan menacingly, completely ignoring the Ravenclaw.

"Yo, mate. Stell's my sister. I wouldn't do that..." His words however were cut off, as Charlie grabbed him by the throat and forced him up against the wall. "Hey man... get off... or... I'll set... my family...on...you..." The frightened teen managed to gasp out.

Charlie laughed. "Ha! You don't scare me. I've dealt with Hungarian Horntails protecting their young. You are nothing. Now do as I say because this is the only warning you'll get. Back off." With that, Charlie let go of the ten who ran from the room. Charlie closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, calming himself down. When he opened his eyes, he turned to Stella.

"Charlie..." the girl whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was late and no one had seen Stella or Charlie since they left the dance and now it was pouring down. It was morning now and still raining heavily, if the two were still out in the woods then the chances of them both being sick were very high. In her room Roxanne paced, her worry for her friend slowly starting to consume her. Without her knowing Alysha had slipped out of the dungeons and was now heading to the library where a certain blond boy was sitting. The doors opened and Alysha ran to the table where she knew he would be.

"Here comes your sister."

Draco turned to Blaise before looking up. Upon seeing the look on her face he lowered his book and gave her his full attention, knowing she never interrupted his studying for something useless. After she caught her breath, having run the entire way, Alysha lifted her head and looked her brother in the eyes.

"Roxy's pacing...nothing I say seems to break her intent concentration on the floor...I'm worried she may end up glaring a worried hole into the ground."

In a flash Draco was on his feet and shoving his books in his bag, whispering promises to his friends of seeing them later, before he ran out of the library with his sister hot on his heels. Years before if you had asked him would he ever run in the halls he would have sneered and made some lengthy excuse and reason as to why he would not...however after the war everything had changed and he was quickly starting to act like someone he wanted to be rather than someone he had to be. As he ran he passed Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione who all looked as though they were headed towards the library. Looks of concern crossed their faces and soon they were following after the duo, wondering what was going on.

Draco continued running, shouting the password at the door so he wouldn't have to stop. He ram into the common room and was about to carry on running when a voice called him back. He spun and come face to face with the four Gryffindors. "What?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's Rox. She's worried about Stella and she's started pacing, which is never a good thing. I need to calm her down. I suggest you five wait down here," he added looking at his sister, "in case her magic has also started getting out of hand." With that he spun and continued up the stairs. When he reached the top, he cautiously pushed open the door and found his girlfriend pacing the length of the room muttering under her breath. Draco could feel the magic starting to pulsate in the room and knew he had to calm her down now. He stepped forward and grasped the girl's arms, holding still, and waited for her to look at him. When she did, he spoke. "What's wrong Rox?" he asked gently

"Stella is still missing. Her and Charlie have been out all night and nobody has seen them. I'm worried Draco. Very worried." She bowed her head and started to pace once again. As her distress levels started to rise even further, her magic, Draco felt, started getting out of hand. Objects in the dorm started to shake, and the worse she got, the more violent the movements became. "What if they were attacked in the forest? What if they were killed or are on the verge of death and no one knows about it? What if he's not the good guy everyone portrays him as? What if he's done something horrible to her? We have to find them! Oh Merlin what if they were taken prisoner by some escaped death eaters or something?"

"Rox. Roxanne look at me." She stopped away from him and did. "She's fine. Charlie can take on dragons. He can look after her. If something serious had happened, you would have heard by now. They're fine." He stepped close to her and pulled her against him as she started to, thankfully, calm down. "Absolutely fine. They'll come back when they're ready." After a considerable amount of time he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small vial and handed it to his still-trembling girlfriend, his voice soft. "Rox...drink this, please. It will help you calm down...our friends are in the common room and I, for one, don't want the castle going up in flames..."

Roxanne took the vial and swallowed it. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her kiss softly. "Now come on, clean yourself up. You've got some very worried friends downstairs."

She laughed and cast a charm to fix her face, removing all trace of any tears. It wouldn't do for a Slytherin to show weakness in front of Gryffindors. Standing up, she took Draco's hand and the pair made their way downstairs. Upon seeing them Hermione raced forward, practically pulling Ron and Harry with her.

"What's going on?!"

"Ow, Hermione I would really like to keep my hand!"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with an apologetic smile and released his and Harry's hand. The girl then turned back to face the Slytherin power couple once more, the worry showing clear in her eyes. Harry stepped up and, using just a touch of his magic, calmed the girl down, his hand on her shoulder.

" 'Mione, calm down...I'm sure everything's fine..." He looked at Draco as Hermione began to calm down. He saw a flicker of something in Draco's eyes and turned to Ron.

"You and 'Mione head back to the common room...I'll tell y'all what's going on when I get there." Ron, knowing what he meant, nodded and left with Hermione. Ginny, who had silently been watching, now stepped up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and faced the couple with him.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "Stella hasn't come back. Neither has Charlie."

Harry, who became visibly worried, opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Ginny beat him to it. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. Charlie will make sure nothing bad happens to her. He's faced worse than anything this place has to offer. And anyway, Stella can look after herself. She's a fighter. Feisty too. She'll be fine, both of them will."

"That's exactly what i said. See Rox, nothing to worry about. They'll be fine." Draco agreed. Roxanne nodded.

Harry, however, wasn't convinced. "This is all my fault."

Ginny turned to look at her boyfriend, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "What do you mean Harry?" Harry simply lowered his head and shook it a bit, signaling that he didn't want to answer. Ginny, getting upset at his refusal to speak, lifted his head to make him look at her, her mother's fiery spirit showing clear as day in her eyes.

"Harry James Potter you better answer me. We swore there would be no secrets between us. Now, what do you mean it's all your fault?"

Draco just watched, having never seen this side of the redhead before he wasn't sure whether he should enjoy this or come to Harry's rescue. Rox, on the other hand, was wondering where the popcorn was. Before Harry could answer, however, a voice from the darkest part of the common room spoke out, freezing them all in their tracks.

"I believe Mr. Potter thinks that it is his fault they are missing because he was the one who brought them together. It's that kind of irrational thinking that I do not miss about this place. I would listen to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, they will be alright. In fact, I know for certain that they are more than alright and that they are perfectly safe within the castle walls."

The group of four turned to face the corner as Draco drew his wand. With one well-placed Lumos Maxima the room light up to reveal their Potions Professor with a sly smirk on his face.

"Now, now, Mr Malfoy, there's no need for that." Snape smirked.

"Where are they?" Harry pressed.

"Outside Mr. Potter. Outside this very common room, waiting for you."

Roxanne squealed and ran outside, launching herself into her best friend's arms. "I've been so worried about you!"

Stella laughed as she hugged her best friend back. When she had woken up she had been sure to change from a slightly ruined dress to her favorite pair of torn jeans, a tight black tank top, her faux fur boots and a thick jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her gloves were in the pocket of her jacket, her wand in the back right pocket of her jeans.

"Sorry Rox, I kinda lost track of time." She looked up as her brother and the others came out. Still not wanting to forgive him just yet she looked at Draco with a kind smile. "Thanks for keeping Rox sane for me...it must have been hell."

The two shared a laugh before Ginny ran straight into her brothers arms, hugging him tighter than she ever had before. No matter what she had told Harry, she was still very worried about him and desperate to know that he was alright.

"Ooof, Gin, I'm alright, calm down." Charlie laughed, hugging her tight.

"You utter arse Charles Weasley!" Ginny shouted, hitting her brother on the arm and imitating her mother perfectly. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

"Ginny, we're fine. We went outside last night, chatted, it started to rain, and then we went back inside to a secret room only Ste knows about. We're not harmed, not hurt. We're...more than OK..." he trailed off, letting go of his sister and taking Stella's hand, smiling at her as she smiled back.

It took exactly 0.5 seconds for the girls to catch on, before the squealed and hugged Stella again, the boys catching on and shaking Charlie's hand moments later. Pleasantries were exchanged, but were soon interrupted by Severus. "I suggest you take this reunion somewhere else, the Gryffindor common room perhaps, before the students start to wake. And before I take point from you all." His threat was enough, and he chuckled as the six teens ran away.

Meanwhile, in another unknown corner of the castle, a certain Gryffindor boy was cuddling up with a Slytherin girl. He had woken up and had been unable to go back to sleep so he had just moved closer to her, a smile on his face. Of course his head was pounding from the events of the night before but that didn't matter. At some point during the night, after his drunken episode, the two of them had slipped off to this quiet place and, somehow, ended up making out.

"Morning Collin." Collin looked at her as he lifted his head. He hadn't known she was awake and was slightly embarrassed now.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up..." Alysha smiled slightly as she rolled over onto her back and rubbed his cheek lightly.

"You didn't...I've been awake for quite some time." Collin smiled slightly as he leaned down to kiss her lightly. She kissed him back before the clock chimed out the time. She sat up and handed him a bottle of liquid, explaining that it would help with the hangover. He downed it thankfully and soon the two of them were making their way to the Gryffindor Tower to get cleaned up before breakfast.

As they entered the common room, they were greeted to the sight of a very happy group of teens. Draco, upon seeing his sister, marched right over to her. "And where exactly did you off to last night?"

Alysha, fed up with her over-protective brother, simply walked past him. "Oh for Merlin's sake Draconis, leave it be. Ginny, can I borrow the showers?"

"Yeah sure..." the red head replied, but got cut off by the angry Slytherin.

"Alysha Narcissa Malfoy, get your arse over here right now!"

She spun on the spot. "What? What do you want to hear from me, huh? Colin and I left the party after we got drunk. We went somewhere quiet, made out, then passed out on the floor. What else do you want to know?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, but rather than reply to his sister, he turned to Colin. "What else happened last night Creevy?"

"Nothing, I swear." The young Gryffindor replied, standing his ground. "Draco, I promise. I'm not that kind of person. I'll look after her, I swear. And I certainly wouldn't take advantage."

Draco growled and made to step forward, but before he could his sister, who knew what he would, ran between them, facing him. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Your name may mean Dragon, but you are not one. Calm down. I promise you that nothing happened. I would never do something like that when drunk." Seeing him calm slightly and look at her rather than the boy behind her, she hugged him, his arms instantly going round her. "I know you're protective over me, especially after Mum and Dad's deaths. But I'm a grown girl. I'm 17. I can look after myself. You have to let me grow up."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry sis. I just don't want anything to happen to you too..."

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Hey. Stop worrying. We'll be fine. All of us," she looked around the group quickly, "will be fine."

Draco nodded and let her go, stepping around her towards Colin. "You hurt her, and I'll hurt you." Draco warned, extending his hand.

"Yes sir." Colin replied, grasping the hand and shaking it.

After the two seventh years disappeared up the stairs and into the separate bathrooms, Stella, from her place safely behind Charlie, started laughing. The scene wasn't particularly funny but for some reason the two calling each other by their full names and acting more like rivals than siblings reminded her of Jordan and Nathaniel whenever they would argue over something. Ginny, being reminded of Fred and George's arguments, began laughing as well, Ron simply shaking his head beside his sister with an amused smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

**This chapter is the one that takes place after Chapter 5. As mentioned Chapter 6 was a flashback chapter.**

* * *

"Charlie..." the girl whispered, shaking her head in disbelief, "Look...I get that we're just getting started and you might not be too sure about them but Jordan's getting married and he's like a brother to me. We've worked together since I could walk. He knows my limitations as good if not better than I do, when I get to the point where I have to be carried out by him then he knows I've gone way past my limits and need to cool down. When that happens he brings me out to the private camper trailers where no one will bother me and I can cool down in peace."

At this Stella reached up and pulled the rag, which had begun to warm up, from her neck and walked to the sink, stumbling a bit from the spinning sensation in her head. She wet the rag, wrung it out, and wiped her face with it before putting it back around her neck and hopping up onto the counter to lean back against the wall, her eyes closing. Charlie, for the first time since he barged into the trailer, got a good look at the young woman. He saw the thin sheet of sweat that covered her exposed skin and just how hard she was breathing. Suddenly every ounce of anything that wasn't concern melted away.

He sighed. "Stella...I'm sorry. I just...I saw red. I don't know what it was, but I just thought there was something going on. How close you were, especially in the dance..."

She turned to look at him. "Like I said Charlie, nothing's going on. I love you, not him." She offered him a small smile before her knees gave out. But before she could hit the floor, Charlie rushed forward and grabbed her, hoisting her up bridal style and carrying her over to the couch, where he sat down and kept her in his lap. He took the cold rag from her tired hands and started to cool her neck and head, trying to bring her down from the rapid temperature rise she had going on. Eventually, thankfully, her temperature started to drop, and soon, she was asleep in his arms.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, Charlie moved from underneath her and laid her down properly, kissing her head. Covering her up with a light blanket so she wouldn't get too cold, he left the trailer. He had an apology to make…

"Nate, its fine, he didn't hit me." Jordan explained to his worried friend.

"He better not has done. Fucker. Coming in here, acting as if he owns the place. And Stella! We've known her longer..." Nathaniel started to rant.

"Nathaniel..."

"...idiot. Big headed dick. Just because he's dealt with dragons...oh here he comes. King fucker. What do you want dickhead?"

Charlie approached cautiously, ignoring the dark-haired American, his attention instead on his girlfriend's friend. "Jordan, I came to apologize."

"Apologize? You have no right man. You better be glad you're with Stella, otherwise I would've thrown you out by now..."

"Nathaniel! Enough." Jordan told his friend. "Let him speak." He turned his attention back to the red-head, waiting expectantly.

Charlie spoke. "I'm sorry man. I'm just protective over her I guess. I saw how close you were to her and..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say. He sighed. "Basically what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for over-reacting." Nathaniel scoffed at this, but the other two ignored him. "I guess I just need to realize that you're her family and you're not a threat. I just don't want her to get hurt."

Jordan stepped forward. "We don't want her hurt either mate. You're right she is family, and we love her as a sister. I understand you want to keep her safe, we all do. But you have to trust me, yeah? We've been doing these acts for years. We're just friends."

"I know." Charlie admitted shyly. "Sorry."

"No problem mate." Jordan held out his hand and Charlie shook it, turning the shake into a manly hug. When they pulled away, both offered a small smile and Charlie turned, making his way back to Stella in the trailer. Jordan watched him leave before the feeling of eyes bearing into his skull. He turned to the incredulous look on his best friend's face. "What?"

"Jordan, if he gets like that with anyone he doesn't know interacting with my daughter...how could you just accept his apology so quickly?"

"I could see in his eyes that he's truly sorry...I think Stella lost her temper with him and opened his eyes. He might have had training dealing with dragons but dealing with our little firecracker is a whole new experience...no amount of training could prepare him for her."

Nathaniel was about to say something when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned his head to see his husband giving him a calming smile. "Relax love...Stella can handle herself quite well...we should at least accept the apology and keep our eyes on him, just to be sure." Nathaniel nodded and relaxed against Maverick's chest. He knew his husband was right.

Back in the trailer Stella was starting to wake up, tossing a bit on the fairly large couch. She hadn't been asleep long but she never needed to sleep that much, when she exceeded her limits it usually took only about thirty minutes or so to recover just enough to be able to function properly. As her eyes blinked open slowly she was aware that she was alone in the bus. Figuring Charlie had left to make peace she stood up and walked to the kitchen part of the camper trailer and began fixing a sandwich, adding in a special blend of potions and herbs she always used when she got like this.

Suddenly, the trailer door opened and Charlie entered. "Hey Ste." HE said, walking over and kissing her. "What you making?"

"Lunch. It's got special herbs and Potions in it to help replenish my strength."

"Where's mine?" the Weasley asked cheekily.

She swatted his chest. "Make it yourself you lazy git!" she laughed, sitting down to eat as Charlie did just that. "Where'd you go anyway?"

"To make peace. Jordan's accepted my apology, though I don't think your Papa likes me much."

Stella laughed. "Don't take it personally. He's protective over every single one of us. Anyway, hurry up. We've both got to get back to class soon. Me to learn and you to teach."

Stella smiled as she watched him before going back to eating her lunch. Lunch...what was it about that word that triggered something in her memory? She thought about it as she ate. It wasn't until she was putting her plate in the sink that the memory came to her and her eyes went wide before she grabbed her jacket, magically changing her outfit from her last performance uniform to the outfit she had been wearing before she left the school. She kissed Charlie's cheek before racing out of the door, her last word of apology hanging in the air. She ran all the way to the entrance of the Great Hall where she met the girls with a quick apology.

"Where the hell have you been! This was your plan remember?!"

"I know Rox; I know...I'm sorry. I ran into my adopted family and ended up doing a few shows with them." At their confused looks she promised to explain later before they made their way into the Great Hall. As they all took their seats they gave each other a quick and silent nod.

Moments later Alysha jumped up onto the table with Collin as loud music began to play. The professors and other students looked up to watch the couple dance and sing the song that had mysteriously begun to play. Once the lights dimmed down just enough Roxanne, Ginny, and Hermione uncorked the vials they had been given and poured the contents into their boyfriend's drinks. The song ended right after they had put the vials away and everyone clapped as the couple climbed down off the table and the lights came back on. Stella, with a slight smirk behind her goblet, watched as one by one the unsuspecting boyfriends took drinks of their own goblets while talking with their friends. Minutes later Ron was the first to cry out in horror. All over the Great Hall heads turned to see what had happened. Muffled giggles and gasps of shock sounded as they were met with the sight of a girl with red hair down to her lower back, the pants had been magically changed into a mid-thigh length pleated skirt and the shirt was now a tight-fitted white tank top with a deep V-neck. Beside him Hermione nearly fell off her bench in shock. However, before she could recover there were two more outcries of shock and despair.

Once again heads turned, this time to the Slytherin table where Draco now stood, his blond hair a dark blue color and down to his lower back, his once pale gray eyes were now a dark green and his outfit had been magically changed as well. He now wore a dark green tight-fitted tank top and mid-thigh length black leather skirt. From the Gryffindor table Harry was standing up across from his best friend. His hair was now a very bright white-blond and his eyes were the bluest blue you had ever seen. His outfit was now a dark red tight-fitted tank top with a dark blue mid-thigh length pleated skirt. All three were wearing heels that matched their skirts and they were all looking at each other with a look that conveyed not only the pure amount of horror that they were now experience, but total and utter dread at the thought of having to go like this the rest of the day. Hermione, Roxanne, and Ginny, on the other hand, could hold back no longer and began laughing so hard they nearly fell off their benches. Collin and Alysha began laughing as well and soon the entire Great Hall, except for the professors of course, were laughing. Stella merely smirked as she quietly finished her juice.

"You three might want to borrow a bra!"

Stella nearly choked on her juice at Seamus's shout and now the professors could hold back no more and began laughing. The three boys, embarrassed to no end, raced as fast as they could out the door, stumbling of course due to the height of the heels. Oh yes...this was going to be interesting to watch. Stella returned to her juice, a smirk of satisfaction on her lips. Her brother would learn not to mess with her, one way or another.

As she sipped, Roxanne, Alysha, Hermione and Ginny came over, the latter grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the Hall. Leisurely and with arms linked, they made their way to their joint Potions class, still laughing. "Merlin, Ste! The boys are going to kill you later. And then kill us for putting it in their drinks." Roxanne laughed from on Stella's right.

"Yeah but you gotta admit, it's worth it?" Hermione, from Stella's left, grinned.

"I can't believe Seamus shouted that across the Hall though. He really couldn't care less what he says, could he?" Alysha asked, from the right of Roxanne.

"Seamus? No, he couldn't give a shit what he says. He's worse when he's had a few drinks though. It gets quite funny, especially when he gets Draco drunk." Ginny confirmed from Hermione's left.

"Oh now that is a sight to see." Roxanne agreed, nodding.

"When do the Potions wear off though Stella?" Hermione asked. Always the voice of reason.

"After dinner. Don't worry ladies, your plans for the night won't be ruined. You'll have your boys back to their normal selves by tonight, I promise." Stella teased, winking, making the girls laugh again.

Running footsteps behind them were heard and then, out of nowhere, another body joined the group, hooking onto Alysha's other side. "Stella Silverwater, who knew you'd have it in you? Should've been a Slytherin."

"Thanks Pansy. I take it you liked it?"

"I love it." The Slytherin girl replied. "In fact, I need the instructions for the potion so I can do it to Blake when he's drunk. For blackmailing purposes, of course." She added, smirking.

Stella laughed as they entered the classroom, all of them ignoring their professor's look.

"I'll make you a batch this weekend when I have more time; I really don't want to give out instructions on my special brew."

Pansy nodded in understanding. The girls took their seats, which just so happened to be close to, if not beside, their still fuming and confused boyfriends. Stella got comfy in her seat as she smirked, knowing that their loving professor was having a hard time figuring out who the new 'girls' were, since he hadn't been at lunch. Before he could say anything one of the three approached him, 'her' green eyes beginning to tear up.

"Severus, do you see what those meanies did to me?! You have to change me back before the word gets out and the Prophet does a full scale story! I CANNOT be seen in public like this! Please Severus, you have to do something! I beg of you!"

Stella nearly laughed but thankfully her struggle to keep her laugher down had gone unnoticed. Severus, knowing there was only one person who ever whined to him like that, just stared in confusion and slight horror at his godson. "Draco...what have you been drinking?"

That did it. Anyone who had been trying not to laugh was now lying across their desks, leaned back in their seats, or doubled over in their seats, laughing. Draco, with an outraged look on his face and a blush of embarrassment, looked at his godfather with pleading eyes.

Severus was trying his hardest to hold back a smile. "Who else is like this?"

"Harry and Ron."

"OK. Finite Incantatem." Nothing happened. "Hmm..." the Potions Master's eyes flickered between Roxanne, Hermione and Ginny, before coming to rest on Stella, who was sitting back in her seat with her arms folded and a smug look on his face. "Miss Silverwater. Kindly, and very quickly, tell me the antidote, or counter-charm to this potion."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sir." Stella replied innocently, leaning forward in her chair and resting her elbows on the table, hands followed and chin on her hands.

"Silverwater. There is no time for games. What is the antidote or counter-charm?"

"I cannot tell you Sir. You see, there is no antidote or counter-charm." she repeated.

"What?" The three 'girls' squeaked.

"That's right. No way out of it. It will wear off eventually."

"When? Miss Silverwater, I have no time for games. When will it wear off?" Severus demanded.

"Before dinner time today. Don't panic it isn't permanent. It's just a bit of fun. And payback." She accentuated her last sentence by looking at her brother, who narrowed his eyes back as her.

"That's alright then. You heard Draco, it will wear off. Now sit down. We've missed too much time as it is."

Stella chuckled softly as a fuming Draco returned to his seat, she looked over and found Hermione, Roxanne, and Ginny all laughing as well as they tried to soothe their boyfriends. Class returned to normal and soon it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. As the class met up in the location of that day's class they realized that there was no teacher to be seen. While many stood around looking confused or whispering about what was going on, Stella just took a seat on the ground and waited patiently, wondering what was going to happen. Minutes later Charlie walked out of the woods in his work uniform, which consisted of leather boots, tight leather pants, no shirt, an open leather vest and matching gloves. His hair, which was down to just below his shoulder blades, was tied back in a black ribbon and he had a leather band around his neck. Ginny squealed and began bouncing where she stood; the rest just stared in awe. Charlie smirked a bit and placed his hands on his hips as he surveyed his class.

"Alright everyone listen up! My name's Charlie Weasley and I will be taking over as your Care of Magical Creatures Professor. You may address me as Charlie in class, but in front of other students and other Professors, it is Professor Weasley. To answer questions before they are asked, yes I'm the Weasley who was Quidditch captain. No, I will not favor my brother and sister. Yes, my lessons will be more dangerous than you are used to, but that comes with NEWT level lessons, and finally yes, I am a dragon tamer." As if on cue, a noise was heard coming from deep within the Forest.

"You've got to be joking!" Harry squeaked.

Charlie turned his head to Harry, then to both Ron and Draco as his eyebrows raised. He locked eyes with Stella and gave her a questioning look, to which she just smirked. He tore his gaze away from her and turned his attention back to Harry. "What do you mean Harry?"

"You've got a dragon in the Forest?"

Charlie didn't answer, instead turning and heading back into the expanse of trees. "Follow me everyone!"

Stella run to catch up with him and linked hands with him. "Are you allowed to bring dragons into the Forest?" she whispered.

"As long as I can look after them, yes." he whispered back. Eventually, the group came to a massive clearing where, at the opposite end; a young dragon was chained, roaring her head off. He let go of Stella's hand and turned again, waiting for the group to catch up. "Now I strongly suggest you all wait here until I call you forward. She may be tame, but she's still young. I need to keep an eye on her. Don't cross this border unless I tell you to." He stepped back a couple of steps and cast a wandless charm, creating a magical barrier to stop the students from crossing.

As he started to make his way to the beast, Stella felt herself flanked by Roxanne and Alysha. The older Slytherin spoke first. "You lucky bitch! He's got a body like a God!"

Stella smirked. "Too darn right Rox. And he's all mine."

The class paid close attention as he went over the rules for his class and the proper way to approach and handle a dragon, as well as the warning signs that something was going wrong and when to get the hell out of the way. When he was finished he called students up one by one, telling them what to do and keeping a close eye on them, protecting them if he needed to. As the students were sent back behind the barrier the next was called and so one. Many of the girls were too busy focusing on his body rather than the lesson and more often than not he had to step in before things got out of hand. The boys on the other hand were all cocky behind the barrier, saying things like "I can take that dragon no problem" but as soon as they stepped through the barrier and felt the raw energy and power being emitted by the dragon, they either hesitated in their movements or ran back out of the barrier. Charlie simply shook his head, a slight smirk on his face. Soon there were only six students left who had not been called forth yet: Stella, Roxanne, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Ron was currently inside the barrier with his brother and the dragon, Hermione literally gripping Harry's arm so tight he was starting to lose all feeling in it.

"Hermione let go. Ron will be fine." Harry reassured her. She nodded, though her grip didn't loosen.

"Alright Ron remember, approach her face on, as if you would a Hippogriff. Go slow. Let her come to you." Charlie reminded his younger brother.

Ron nodded, but still gulped in fear. "OK." He said to Charlie, though more to reassure himself than anybody else. Slowly, he started to step closer, never breaking eye contact with the dragon, and making no sudden movements. The dragon watched him approach and tipped her head to the side, assessing him. Once he was halfway Ron stopped, waiting for the dragon to make her next move. Eventually she picked her great hind off the floor and move towards him. Ron, for his credit, never flinched, but did slide his eyes sideways to his brother.

The students watched with baited breath as the young dragon moved closer to the very obviously frightened teen. Charlie, never far from the student's side no matter who it was, clenched and unclenched his hands, preparing to act if the need arose. Suddenly the dragon let out a cry and closed the small distance between her and the boy in half a second. As the group watched the dragon pinned Ron to the ground, causing Hermione to cry out in fear as she thought she was going to witness her boyfriend's final moment of life. Before Charlie could react, though, peals of shocked and frightened laugher sounded through the group. Those that had closed their eyes now opened them to find the young beast lying on top of the younger brother of her master, nuzzling his neck with her nose while her tail swayed back and forth. Odd noises that could only be described as a growlish-type-purr came from the dragon before her long tongue slid out and began licking the boy's face. Charlie, who had tried to remain professional, couldn't help but laugh as he watched his younger brother squirm beneath the heavy dragon as she mercilessly licked his face. Eventually he walked over and moved her off of his brother and began rubbing her head and telling her what a good girl she was before helping his brother to his feet.

"It seems she has taken quite a liking to you Ronald, you should feel honored, and she doesn't take to people like that often. Now go get washed up in the stream. Who's next?" Charlie, still petting the young beast, looked out over the remaining students before a smirk came to his face.

"Harry dear boy...uh...girl...why don't you come on up and give it a go?" Charlie took his place a few feet away and watched the transfigured teen walk into the area, obviously remembering his previous encounters with dragons.

"Be warned Charlie. The last two dragons I encountered didn't much like me." Harry told him.

"Don't worry. If she took to my brother, who is useless with animals, she'll be alright with you."

Harry nodded and started his slow advancement on the dragon. She swished her tail as she sat, tilting her head to the side as she listened to him talk to her trainer. Should girls have such deep voices? She stood up suddenly and Harry froze. Once again, the group watched in wonder as the dragon began walking around Harry as if she was trying to figure something out. They watched as she sniffed him and looked at him. Once she was back in front of him she looked at Charlie and tilted her head a bit as if asking a question before her attention turned to the barrier where Stella was watching in amusement. Oh this dragon was good.

The dragon stuck her nose on Harry once again and, fed up with him, walked off, sitting back down in her spot. Clearly she wasn't interested.

The same went for Hermione and Draco. Soon, only three people were left: Roxanne, Ginny and Stella. Roxanne was first. "Before I go up, I would like to ask you a question." At Charlie's nod, she continued. "Dragons are reptiles, yes?"

"Yes they are." Charlie instantly replied.

Roxanne smirked. She stepped through the barrier confidently and stopped just inside. She stared the dragon straight in the eye and spoke.

_"Hello dear one. I come with the up-most respect. I don't mean to hurt you. I only wish to make friends."_

The dragon, clearly in shock, stood and made her way directly over to Roxanne. Charlie made to stop her, but at Roxanne's hand, stopped and watched. The dragon lay down in front of Roxanne and looked at her. _"How do you know how to speak to me?"_

_"I'm a parseltongue. I can speak to reptiles. Please, me and my friends me no harm. We only wish to befriend you."_

"I know. Thank you for talking to me. The life of a dragon can be quite lonely."

The dragon stood and walked back to her spot.

Roxanne turned to Charlie, then to her friends. "My father taught me that parseltongue is for reptiles, not just snakes."

Harry mentally smacked himself in the head before sitting down on a log with a sigh. Ron came back up at that moment, having finally gotten every bit of the dragon's saliva washed from his face. After Rox was finished and had returned to outside of the barrier Ginny was called forth and stopped halfway inside. Instantly the dragon was on her feet and staring at the young girl. She could tell by her scent that she was related to her trainer but there was something different about her. The look in her eyes was so intense, filled with knowledge, and there was not an ounce of fear to be felt from this small frail creature. Charlie watched with the group as the dragon slowly approached before charging and letting out a scream as if to intimidate the girl but when she didn't flinch the dragon sat back and cocked her head to one side, clearly interested. When it was clear that the dragon was not going to harm her, Ginny pulled a band from her pocket and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail to keep it out of her face. Charlie, clearly intrigued as to how this was happening, continued watching. Just then Ginny held her right arm out and held it palm up towards the dragon. The dragon, recognizing this from something her trainer often did, lifted one huge front foot and placed it gently on the small hand. Ginny, with a smile, pulled her wand slowly from her back pocket and aimed it at the ankle of the foot in her hand. With a softly spoken spell a band of flowers and beads appeared around the ankle and Ginny placed her wand back in her pocket. At the look in the dragon's eye Ginny chuckled softly and placed her hand on the lose band.

"It's a symbol of friendship. It's indestructible so you can set fire to it all you want, or try to pull it off with your teeth, but it won't come off. If you ever want it removed just send a message to Charlie and he'll call me, only I will be able to remove it."

The dragon, her eyes sparkling, removed her foot from the girls hand and leaned down to nudge her nose against the sweet girl's neck. Ginny smiled as she reached up to wrap one arm around the dragon's snout as her other hand began to gently rub her head. After a few moments the dragon returned to her spot and stared at the new band as Ginny left the barrier. Charlie, still in a mild state of shock over what he had just seen, shook his head and called Stella forward since she was the last one. When nothing happened he looked over and stopped. Everyone looked to the spot where the girl had just been standing but didn't see her. As they all began scanning the area, wondering where the girl had gone, Charlie sighed softly. He was just about to conclude the class when the dragon sat up quickly and began turning her head in each direction as if she was trying to figure something out. Charlie looked over and soon the rest of the class followed his gaze. A soft chuckle was soon heard and moments later Stella's head popped up from behind the Dragons head, a smile on her face.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"What are you doing up there?" Charlie asked; worry starting to fill his voice. He didn't want anything to happen to his girlfriend and was worried the dragon wouldn't take kindly to someone suddenly appearing on her back.

"Oh relax! It's alright, see?"

The group watched as Stella began rubbing the dragon's neck as she leaned forward until her elbow was on top of the dragon's head and her chin was resting comfortably in her hand. The dragon let out a slight growl/purr type sound as her eyes closed. Charlie shook his head in disbelief, it had taken him nearly two years to get the dragon to allow him on her back and this girl had just done it without being seen...which brought up another question.

"How did you get up there?"

"Well, while all of you were focused on Ginny I moved around to behind the trees behind you and this little cutie. Once I was there I used my acrobatic skills and climbed the trees until I was in a prime location. Then once you called my name I effortlessly slid from the branch I was on and down onto the dragon's back. From there I just calmly made my way up her neck and rested comfortably behind her head."

"You are something else..."

"I know...now then, we'll see you guys in a minute."

The group looked up to see Stella getting into a prime position, her hands tight against the dragons neck just behind her head. Charlie, instantly recognizing the position, quickly started making his way over to her.

"Stella, don't. I don't know how she'll react to this! It's not safe!"

Stella, though, showed off some of that famous Gryffindor courage and whispered something to the dragon. The group, including some of her Ravenclaw housemates, watched in shock as the dragon took off into the sky.

"Stella, no!" Charlie drew off, knowing his concern was futile. The dragon spread her wings and rose into the air. Up and up she went, Stella laughing on her back.

Several feet into the air, the dragon levelled herself out and started to glide. Stella, feeling entirely safe, let go of her neck and spread her arms wide, loving the feeling of the wind in her hair and face. She laughed at the exhilaration she felt. Suddenly, the dragon fell into a barrel roll and Stella was forced to hold on tight again. The dragon, enjoying the freedom, fluttered her wings slightly. She circled the castle, weaved in and out of the Quidditch rings, and dipped low over the lake. Unfortunately, much too soon, a high pitched whistle echoed over the grounds and called the dragon back.

As she landed to applause, she mocked bowed as she would after her performances. Charlie rushed forward as the dragon bent low to let her down. "What the hell Stella?" Charlie shouted at her.

"Calm down Charlie." Stella replied as she slid off, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm perfectly fine. Aren't I girl?" She patted the dragon on her neck.

"You shouldn't have done that. You had no idea how she would react..."

She shut him up with a kiss, which earned gasps from those who didn't know about their relationship. "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"Fine. Class dismissed."

As the class made their way back to the castle some students returned to the common room, some went to the court yard, and others went to the library. Stella, still smiling after her ride, made her way up to get changed before heading to the Room of Requirement. There was still some time before lunch and she wanted to get in as much practices as she could to get her body used to the rigorous workout and strain that performing put on her muscles. With a bag in hand she quickly made her way to the room and paced a few times, focusing intently on her mission. The doors appeared and she walked in to find silk ribbons, rings, and a tight rope in different parts of the room. She smiled and put the bag down on the floor before she closed the door. She walked to the stereo system and put in a cd of songs that she always used to perform. She walked to the ribbons and, waving her hand slightly to turn the music on, began working on a slow and gentle routine to warm her muscles up and get them back into the habit of performing.

Meanwhile, in the court yard and other places within the castle, there was excited gossip going on. Those who had been in the class and hadn't known about the relationship were excitedly telling their friends all that they had seen. Harry and Ron shared a concerned look. For one thing, there was no telling how Stella would be treated now and two, one of McGonagall's rules was that, like in muggle schools, there was to be absolutely no relationships between teachers and students other than on a strict professional level so they were also concerned about Charlie's future as a professor for the remainder of the year.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

**This chapter skips to the next morning so Draco, Harry, and Ron are all back to normal.**

* * *

"Come in". It was that same evening, and McGonagall was sitting in her office. At her command, the two she were expecting walked in hand in hand. "Sit." She ordered. "Biscuit?" They took on each. "Now then. Mr. Weasley, Miss Silverwater, you know the rules when it comes to student/teacher relationships. You two put me in a very awkward position. You Mr. Weasley are a teacher, but you got together before you were given this job. I have decided therefore that over the Christmas break, talks shall be made with the governors as to what needs to be done. You may continue as you are until then, but in class, your relationship must stay at a strictly professional level. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.

"Good. Dismissed." She waved her hand and they left. This really was something she was unsure about what to do about those two. She didn't want to ruin their relationship, but she also didn't want to give her school a bad reputation. Decisions decisions...

Back in the hall, as the two walked, Charlie could tell there was something on her mind. After quite some time he stopped and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Stella replied but she couldn't fool him. Instead of buying it he just pulled her close and held her tight as he sighed softly.

"I'm worried too...if I have to leave then it'll put McGonagall in a rough spot for the remainder of the year...but if I stay then things might get a little awkward...but you heard her. For now, let's just go with the flow and see how things go."

Stella nodded against his chest, her arms wrapped tight around him. He kissed her head before a thought occurred to her and she looked at him.

"Hey, I'll see you later okay? I gotta talk with Rox and Alysha about something." Charlie nodded and, with a gentle kiss on her lips, he watched her leave. He got the feeling that she was up to something but didn't know whether to follow her or just leave her be for now.

Stella found Rox making out with Draco in a corner by the courtyard and grabbed her hand. At her curious look Stella gave a weak smile that only Rox could understand and nodded. She stood up and, with an apology to her boyfriend, quickly followed Stella down the halls.

"What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you and Alysha, any idea where she is?"

"No..."

The two sighed as they made it to the Room of Requirement. They found Alysha standing with Colin by the door as if they were thinking about going in. The two turned and greeted the girls with a smile before noticing the looks on their faces. Alysha kissed Colin's cheek lightly and told him she'd see him later. Colin, as if understanding her message, nodded and left for the Library. Stella paced in front of the door, thinking heavily bout what she needed, and soon the doors appeared. She pushed them open to reveal a realitvely small room with a fireplace at one end of the room, a couch sat facing it with a coffee table in front. On the other side there was an in-ground pool and a small shelf filled with towels and another with swimsuits in the appropriate sizes. The girls walked in and shut the doors. The two looked at each other before looking back to their friend who was walking over to start the fireplace with a well-placed spell.

"What's going on Stella?" Roxanne asked as she and Alysha walked over to sit on the couch. Stella sighed a bit and leaned back against one of the stone sides of the fireplace, her arms crossing over her chest. She quickly explained to them what McGonagall said and they just stared intently, focusing on every word she said.

"I need you two to help me..."

"How?"

"Simple Aly...if I start to daydream...or if I start to focus on him too much during class...then I need you two to either zap me with a small volt of electricity or slap me. If Charlie and I head out for some quiet time to talk or just relax together then you two have to make sure no one comes looking for us or tries to follow us...you know how curious those damn Hufflepuffs can be...Ravenclaws too."

"Woah woah woah, hang on a minute. You want to keep your relationship with Charlie a secret?" Roxanne questioned her.

"Not a secret as such. Just tone it down until the governors decide what to do."

"Have you asked Charlie what he thinks about this?"

"Well no..."

"Then how do you expect us to help you if you dont even tell him?" Roxanne implored. She stood up and took hold of her best friend's arms. "Stella i love you. You're my best friend and i would do anything for you. But i am not going to risk ruining the best thing that has ever happened to you by not letting Charlie in on something as serious as this. You understand don't you?"

Stella looked at her and nodded with a sigh. "I don't want to tell him Rox...he said it'd be fine and to just go with the flow but I can't...You know they'll do a full investigation disguised as students...I can't handle that." Stella, quickly becoming a bundle of nerves, made her way to a shelf that magically appeared a few seconds ago, and poured herself a glass of fire whiskey and took a sip. While her back was turned Alysha gave Roxanne a concerned look. They knew exactly how worried the Ravenclaw could get at times and what usually happened should she get too worried...there was a downside to the overactive minds of the Ravenclaws after all.

Alysha, who had stood up and was now standing with Roxanne, whispered quietly to the older Slytherin. "Should we send word for Charlie to come here?"

Roxanne watched as Stella downed another. "No. It will only make things worse for now i think. You and me will tell him another time. We can bring him here for a party though." She looked down and winked at Alysha before making her way over to Stella. "Hey hey, go easy on that yeah? We'll get drunk at the party."

"What party?" Stella asked as her glass was taken away from her.

"The one i am organizing right now. You need a distraction and we are going to give you one. Lysh, send word to the seventh and eighth years only that they need to be here in an hour. Oh, and ask Seamus and Dean to go and get some alcohol. If you see McGonagall tell her the truth. We're throwing a party." The younger Slytherin scurried off and Roxanne pulled Stella out of the room. She thought hard, and after a few seconds she pulled them back in.

Stella looked around and noticed the room was set up a little differently than the usual set up. She turned to Roxanne, clearly wondering why the set up had been changed. The other was busy with getting the sound system set up and the music chosen so Stella just made her way to the far side of the room where a huge over-stuffed black leather couch was placed and flopped down on it with a sigh before deciding to lay down until the rest got there. Minutes later the doors opened and the students came in excited for another party, it was clear though that they were all hoping Harry and Stella didn't get into another argument. As Harry walked in he noticed his sister and shook his head with a sigh, there was something on her mind and he knew she wouldn't talk about it until she wanted. Alysha came in and began helping Rox make a few last minute adjustments to the music, both silently discussing what they were going to do in hushed tones. Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the normal group, all made their way to the couch and sat down as well, each wondering what was wrong with Stella but none bringing it up.

Stella, feeling the eyes all looking at her, looked up. "What?"

"Nothing" Hermione answered quickly. At Stella's raised eyebrow she sighed. She'd never been good at lying. "We were just wondering if you were alright?"

Stella sat up. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Sure nothing's happened between you and my brother?" Ginny asked. "I'll kill him if something has."

Stella offered a small smile. "We're fine."

It was at this moment that Charlie walked in.

Stella looked up as he crossed the room towards them in the same outfit he had been wearing that afternoon. Ginny gave her brother a hard stare as he sat down. "What is it Ginny?" he asked, turning to his sister.

Ginny looked at him from her place in Harry's lap. "What's going on with you and Stella?" At this Charlie took a look at his girlfriend and noticed the look in her eyes as she watched Roxanne and Alysha finishing up the music. He turned back to his sister. "I don't know but I intend to find out."

He turned back to Stella. "Ste? Everything alright my love?"

Slowly she turned her head towards him. "Yeah everything's fine."

"No you're not. Talk to me Ste. Please." he begged.

She looked at him and sighed. She took a quick glance at her two best friends and found the Slytherins looking straight back. Roxanne nodded slightly. Stella took a deep breath and took Charlie's hand, leading him out of the room.

The two walked for a while until they reached a quiet place. Charlie looked around and noticed they were in the Astronomy Tower. He looked up and found Stella walking to the rail and watched as she leaned against it, the wind blowing her hair back. He wasn't sure what to do and before he could do anything she spoke up.

"I'm worried..."

"Worried about what?" he asked, stepping up beside her and looking out onto the grounds beside her.

"This investigation..."

"Ste...I told you, we'll just carry on as normal until the governors have decided what to do."

"I know, but I don't want to put you or the school in an awkward position because of it." She turned to him and he looked straight down at her. "We need to tone it down a little."

"How do you mean?"

"Keep the lessons on a strictly professional level, which is obvious. But out of class. Only see each other where no one else is going to see. And see each other a lot less."

She glanced up just in time to see the heart break in his eyes before he looked away. She placed her hand on his and held it tight before lowering her head just a bit.

"I love you...and I don't want to hurt you...but this is the best thing right now until we know what they decide. And if too many people find out or see us together then they'll ask questions during class and you won't be able to do your job properly." Stella said, her voice starting to shake a bit as the fear of losing him began to take root. It was obvious that, like Harry used to, she was trying to hold her emotions back and not let anything bother her. Before she got with him she excelled at hiding how she truly felt but now that control had slowly been taken away from her and now it took every ounce of strength she had not to show emotion.

Charlie looked down at her as he noticed this and sighed a bit before he pulled her close and held her tight. "I understand Stel...I really do...But it's hard to be away from you...but I'll try if it's what you really want." Stella nodded against his chest. They stayed like that for quite some time, just enjoying being together in peace with no one to bother them.

In the ROR Harry was about to annoy his friends. After Stella and Charlie left he had begun to pace, obviously worried that they would break up or at least separate until further notice. Ginny and Hermione had tried their best to calm him down but nothing they said had worked and they were all quickly becoming annoyed with him. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, Draco stood up and approached the savior. As the group watched Draco placed raised his left hand slowly and, in the next second, slapped Harry across the face with the back of his hand. As the brunet straightened up and turned to face the blond Draco gave him a stern look before placing a hand on his shoulder, his gaze softening.

"Listen Harry, we're all worried about this and we know that, as her brother, you're probably more worried than we are. I understand a brother's fear and worry for his sister...trust me...but you need to calm down. Look, she's strong and smart, she'll be alright and no matter what happens Charlie will be there, either directly or indirectly, for her. He's trained dragons, he's survived being turned into a werewolf, he'll be able to handle anything she throws at him. They're meant to be Harry, it's going to work out. Now, if you need a calming drought I can have one ready by curfew, until then sit your ass down and calm down before you drive us all insane."

The group watched, none of them actually expecting Draco to calm Harry down. But as they watched Harry gave his former rival a small nod and sat down on the couch beside Ginny. For the first time since the two had become friends Harry had not only listened to Draco but Draco had also been the one to calm him down. They all knew this was a big step in their friendship and they were all relieved to see Harry finally starting to relax again.

Draco stared at Harry, making sure he was calming down, before turning to Ginny. "If he starts again, slap him once more. Or just call me over. I'll embarrass him instead." Harry laughed a small laugh at this and Draco smiled, before leaving the group and going to find Roxanne.

He found her chatting with Alysha, Colin, Seamus, Lavender and Dean, the six of them slowly getting drunk. He turned to his sister first. "You be careful with those drinks Alysha."

"Whatever Draco, spoil sport." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

He laughed also and turned to Roxanne. "Right missy, I need to borrow you."

She looked up at him and smirked, her eyes smoldering. "Really? Whatever for?" She smirked, flirting with him, as she put her drink down.

Draco smirked at her and cast a silent, wandless charm that pulled her to him until they were flush, their arms going around each other instantly. "You'll have to wait and see." He kissed her deep to the wolf whistles of the other four, then grabbed her hand and dragged her to a quiet corner, sitting down with her. "Rox. My love. My one and only..." He began.

"What do you want?" She asked cautiously, knowing he was only being this sweet because he wanted something.

He chuckled before becoming serious. "You're Stella's best friend. What's going on with her and Charlie? Are they all right?"

Roxanne rubbed her head a bit with a small sigh before looking her boyfriend in the eyes. "I'm not sure love...She brought me and Alysha here earlier and asked us to help her...she wanted us to shock or slap her if she began to daydream in class, make sure no one followed her and Charlie if they walked off somewhere and to keep people from going to look for them or prevent them from being found by any means necessary..."

Roxanne noticed the look in his eyes and rubbed his cheek lightly before continuing. "McGonagall called them into her office. She told them during class they had to be strictly professional and out of class they had to tone it down and that she would contact the Governors to see what they wanted to do since the two got together before Charlie became a teacher. I think Stella's freaked or seriously worried about their decision...Dray what if they decide the two should split up until summer? or if they fire Charlie because of this? Or request she be sent to a different school? I don't know what to do Dray...She's finally happy but this situation poses a serious threat to her happiness..."

Draco sighed. He took her hand and pulled her closer, so her back rested against his chest. He kissed her head. "I understand your concern Rox, but its out of your hands. All you and Alysha can do is support her and Charlie in anyway possible. Do as she asks. Make sure they're both happy. That kind of stuff. Throwing this party was the perfect way to distract her, so keep going with ideas like that."

"But what if..."

"No what ifs." He interrupted her. "Whatever decision is made is out of your hands and you just have to go along with it. Rox..." he sighed and she sat up, biting her lip with worry. Knowing that was a bad signed he kissed her softly, getting her to stop. "I know you're finding this hard, and I know you want to help her as much as possible. But you can't do anymore than you're doing. OK? Hey, look at me..." he requested softly. He lifted her chin. "They're going to be OK. They've got a bond, and if they do have to split up until summer, they'll find their way back to each other. So please, stop worrying." He pulled her into another hug, resting her head against his chest and wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

**This chapter skips a few weeks.**

* * *

It was late afternoon and the sun had just begun to set. Nearly everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner...nearly. At the edge of the forest two people stood. Stella, with her head lowered and her gaze on her feet, felt her heart breaking as the time had come once more. She still had a hard time even though she knew this was mandatory. Charlie, with a bag over his shoulder, stared at her for a moment before he dropped the bag and pulled her close, holding her tight. He kissed her head gently as her arms wrapped tighter around him.

"It'll be alright Stel...I'll be back in the morning." Stella nodded against his chest, not wanting to let go. A moment later she felt a hand resting gently on her shoulder and leaned back just enough to look. She found Remus smiling at her with Bill close behind him.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to him." Remus said gently, his smile never faltering. Behind him Bill just grinned before he walked up and hugged her tight. "Anyone messes with my little bro and they'll have the two of us to deal with." Stella, despite how she felt, laughed as she hugged him back. Just then the clock chimed the time and she knew she had to let go. She turned to Charlie and, with a quick kiss, watched the three of them disappear into the woods and felt the barrier erect itself like it did this time every month. With a sigh she turned and headed back into the castle. Tomorrow the Governors would deliver their verdict but tonight she didn't care about that...she just wanted him to be safe.

In the Great Hall the students were sitting at different tables, mingling together and talking just like a normal muggle school. Harry's eyes were glued to the doors and, once again, it was starting to annoy his friends. This time, however, it was Roxanne who spoke up. "Harry if you don't stop we will turn you back into a girl!" Harry tore his gaze from the door and looked at her, a slight smile on his face. "Sorry...it's just she never misses a meal unless she's pissed at me...I'm worried."

Hermione, having had enough of this, slapped him on the head. "Harry James Potter will you stop it! Tonight is the full moon! Stella's missing because of the fact Charlie's leaving the ground right now. You haven't done anything wrong, so stop thinking you have."

Harry ducked, rubbing his head. "Sorry. As I said, I'm just worried about her."

"No need. I'm fine." Stella said, walking in and sitting down opposite him, between her best friends. Roxanne took her hand and squeezed it gently, offering her a small smile, which she returned.

"Anyways...I'd be more worried about where Alysha was sneaking off with Colin to."

At this Draco's head snapped up and his eyes, now taking on the characteristics of steal, stared straight into the bright emerald orbs of Stella's eyes. "What do you mean sneaking off?" Stella chuckled a bit at the tone he used and just shook her head a bit.

"As I said. When I was on my way here I saw them sneaking off down a hall giggling and holding hands. Yea their together but where would they be going during dinner?"

Almost at once Draco was on his feet and heading towards the door. Roxanne watched him with a soft chuckle which set their little group off and soon Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Roxanne, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Blaise, Greg, and Vince were all laughing. Once Draco was out the door and the doors were shut once more Colin and Alysha poked their heads up from under the table, looking one way then the other before looking up at Stella and Roxanne.

"Is he gone?" Alysha asked, mischief clear in her voice. Roxanne laughed more with the group as Stella gave the two a nod.

"Yea he's gone." The two climbed up and were just about to eat when the doors opened again to revel a very obviously upset Draco who seemed to be glaring right at his sister.

"Oopsy, gotta run!"

Alysha laughed as she jumped up and ran from the table towards the staff table, Colin right behind her. "Alysha! Get back here!" Draco yelled out as he began running after the two. The students laughed as Draco chased the two seventh years around the tables, up and down the aisles between the tables, around the staff table, and around the walls of the room before finally the three ran out the door and down the hall. All that could be heard were Alysha and Colin's delightful laughs and Draco's yells for them to come back. The Great Hall was soon filled with hysterical fits of laughter.

"We are so in trouble for this after." Pansy laughed.

"Hey, Pans, I'll be the one who gets the punishment for it." Roxanne told her.

"And you'll love every second of it!" Pansy replied cheekily.

Meanwhile, Draco had managed to corner his sister in the common room. Colin had run off a while ago to the safety of Gryffindor. "Tell me you haven't slept with him, please Alysha."

"Draco, honestly, if I had, I wouldn't tell you. And don't think of using Rox as a spy, I won't tell her either." Alysha laughed, shaking her head at Draco's slow advancement on her.

"Promise me Alysha. Because if you have, I'll do it..." he warned.

"You wouldn't?" She challenged him.

"I would." He guaranteed. He stepped up close to his younger sister, pinning her against the wall. "Have you, or have you not, slept with Colin?"

"If I have, I only learnt from the best. I heard you and Rox over Christmas. Going at it like rabbits. If I have, it's down to your influence." She replied confidently, her head high in the air.

"Alysha please, just give me a straight answer. Yes or no?" Draco pushed.

"Yes! Fine, yes we have! Multiple times in fact. Before you say anything we've used protection too." Alysha shouted at him, her eyes wide.

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger. However, he didn't hold it long, as his face soon split into a massive grin and he burst out laughing, causing Alysha to laugh too. "I don't believe it. My baby sister's all grown up! Li-Li Lysh is an adult!" he said, calling he affectionately by the old nickname their parents used to use.

"Draco!" she moaned, her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

Draco simply carried on laughing and backed away slightly, giving her room to move. "I'll give you three seconds. One..." she ran as fast as she could out of the common room. "Two...three!" He chased after her and their peals of laughter could be heard echoing through the halls. Eventually he caught up with her and grabbing her from behind, started to tickle her.

Up in the Gryffindor Tower Collin was busy cowering under his blankets, the door locked with a special charm that would paint anyone who came in looking for him with ill intent in bright yellow paint that would not wear off until the next morning. He had no intention of coming back out for now.

Meanwhile Stella had finished eating and had excused herself, claiming that she had some homework that needed to be finished. She had returned to the Ravenclaw common room, relieved to find it completely empty. She made her way to her bed and had barely closed the curtain around her bed when a howl sounded from deep within the forest. She lay down on her side, her arms wrapped tight around herself as she hid her face in the pillow. She hoped that in time this would get easier but for now she hated it.

Back in the Great Hall Harry was talking with Ginny when suddenly Hermione dropped her fork to her plate, causing all of their friends to look at her. As they watched, her face paled and, before anyone could say anything, she was on her feet and racing from the Great hall as fast as she could. Ron jumped up and raced after her. Just as they were going out of the door Draco was coming back in with his sister. The two shared a concerned look before rejoining their table. Ginny, always worried about her family, turned to Harry.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"More than likely. Knowing Hermione she's gone to the library for something for one of her subjects." Harry reassured her.

Draco and Alysha had sat back down by this time and had given each other a knowing look. Draco turned to his childhood friend and gave her a slight smirk. Pansy, knowing exactly what it meant, smirked back and stood up. She excused herself, saying that she needed to go and finish some homework, and left the Great Hall. Once the doors were shut behind her she made her way to the closest bathroom and found Ron pounding against the door. She placed her hand on his shoulder and moved him out of the way before unlocking the door and going in. She told him to wait outside and relocked the door before making her way to where Hermione was. As she stepped in she reached down and pulled the girl's hair back as she rubbed her back gently. After Hermione was finished emptying her guts into the toilet she flushed it and rested her head against the porcelain.

"I don't know what's wrong with me..." Hermione said, her throat sore from having thrown up so much since leaving the Great Hall. Pansy gently stroked her back as she watched her new friend with concern. "Hermione...let's get you to the nurse, she'll know what's wrong and just what to do." Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up by the girl before the two of them made their way out and to the nurse, Ron following close behind, worry clear in his eyes.

Back in the Great Hall Harry and the others had decided to leave for their own rooms and had bid each other a goodnight once they reached the stairs. As they reached the painting that guarded Gryffindor tower Harry and his friends noticed a frantic looking student pacing back and forth. This student was one that none of them recognized, even though she was clearly a Gryffindor none of them remember seeing her around the castle before now. Harry stepped up and stopped the girl by placing his hand on her arm. When she looked at him he gave her a slight smile. "What's the matter?"

The girl let out a soft sigh and looked at him, she was a seventh year. "I forgot the password...I've been so busy studying that it completely slipped my mind." Harry smiled at her and stepped up to the painting. He said the password and they all entered the tower. As they entered the common room Harry stopped and spun around to face the girl. His friends, knowing what to do, spread out so that they formed a circle around her, preventing any escape.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a student..."

"Don't play games. If you were a real student then we would have seen you around before now. I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Silence filled the room except for the crackle of the fireplace. The girl looked around her and let out a soft sigh before she smiled slightly and turned to face Harry. "My my my, you've grown so much Harry...Sirius will be happy to know this."

Harry's face went slightly pale and his friends noticed the slight glossy look to his eyes. They all knew better than to mention that name, or any other name, around him. "Sirius is dead! How dare you speak of him! And who gave you the right to call him by his first name anyways?!" The girl laughed softly at this and shook her head a bit.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to introduce myself." Harry and the group watched as the girl slowly grew, shifted, and changed until she was a young woman with shoulder length purple hair and lightly tanned skin. Harry's eyes went wide at the sight before him before he hugged the woman tight.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Harry, mate, seriously, let go." She chuckled, removing his arms from around her.

"Sorry." He mumbled and she chuckled as she hugged the others.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." She started, taking a seat in front of the fire with them all.

"We would like to know, yes." Ginny said, clearly happy the woman was back.

"Well, Stella, as you know, protected Fred, Remus and I last year. I've been with Teddy and my mother since then. I'm here because McGonagall called me in. She has a feeling I might be needed regarding the Stella/Charlie predicament."

"So why the little girl disguise?" Dean asked.

"Because I wanted to surprise you all. Hey, where's Hermione and Ron?"

"Not sure. They run off earlier but we don't know why..."

Tonks looked at her friends, her legs crossed in a professional manner. She leaned her head a bit at the news before a wicked grin came to her face. "I'll surprise them later, for now lets get back to this. Bill and Remus are with Charlie tonight. I wasn't sure which house Stella was in right now so I decided to split up and look for her."

"Split up?" Ginny asked, clearly confused. Tonks nodded before what she had previously said reached the girls train of thought and she began squealing.

"So that means Fleur is here too?!"

Tonks laughed as she placed a hand on Ginny's head to keep her from bouncing so much. "Yes, she's here. But in disguise like I was. She's busy searching the other houses."

As if on cue the painting swung open and a young girl walked in and approached the group. Tonks waived her hand over the girl and she changed back into her self. "I've found her. Her house mates say she has not left her room in the past hour since she excused herself from dinner."

Tonks nodded and sighed as she rubbed her head. Ginny quickly hugged her sister-in-law with a large smile and Harry chuckled softly before turning to Tonks. "This isn't a good sign...I remember when I refused to leave a room..."

"As do I...something needs to be done and fast before the sun rises and he returns." Tonks nodded to Fleur. They all knew the French woman was right, they had to act fast.

"Alright. Anybody know the password to the Slytherin common room?" Tonks asked.

"I do." They all turned to find Colin coming back down the stairs. "Alysha told it me so I can go and see her in her room, rather than she always coming here."

"OK. Colin, you're coming with me and Fleur. The rest of you stay here." Tonks said, Colin nodding. The three left the common room and made their way down to the dungeons, Colin whispering the password as they arrived at the entrance. They walked in and found Roxanne sitting with Draco and Alysha, chatting away. At the sound of the door they looked up.

"Tonks? Fleur? Colin? What's going on?" Draco asked.

"We need to borrow Roxanne for a bit." Fleur explained.

"OK... what's this about?" Said girl asked, standing up and making her way over to the three.

"We'll explain on the way. Come on." Fleur replied, taking the girl's arm and leading her away. The three women left and Colin suddenly felt very exposed.

Alysha, sensing her boyfriend's discomfort, stood also. "Come on Colin, let's go upstairs." The boy nodded and started to make his way over to the stairs. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow at his sister, who simply stuck her tongue out at him and followed the Gryffindor up the stairs.

As they ran Tonks explained the situation to Roxanne who became concerned upon hearing how her friend had refused to leave her bedroom. As they reached the painting that guarded the Ravenclaw dorms they found a girl about to walk in and ran in past her. At her yells for them to stop Roxanne turned and looked at her.

"We're here for Stella now shut your fucking mouth and tell us which room is hers!" The girl, obviously knowing better than to go against the Slytherins orders, led them to Stella's dorm then left them. They tried to get in but found the door locked. With a sigh they all turned to each other before Tonk knocked softly.

"Stella?" Tonks called softly. When no answer came Fleur tried, calling out a little louder. Then Rox called out. The three sighed and were about to leave when the door opened to reveal Stella there, her hair completely tangled and her clothes slightly wrinkled. The girl rubbed her eyes as she yawned softly and looked at them.

"It's late...what do you three want?" They watched as she stretched backwards, her eyes clenched shut tight as she yawned hard.

"We were worried about you." Rox answered.

"You're housemates said you hadn't left the room since dinner." Fleur replied next.

"You don't need to be alone Stella...specially not when you're just getting started with the whole werewolf lover thing...trust me." Tonks said as the three of them walked into the room. Stella sighed as she shut the door and walked back to her bed, flopping back down on it.

"I'm fine, really...I didn't come out because I dozed off, it's that simple."

The three looked at each other, trying to decide if they should believe her or not. Just then a howl sounded once more from the depths of the forest and Stella flinched a bit but tried to play it off as a stretch as she rolled over and pulled her pillow closer to her, sliding one arm under it and laying her other hand on it, her eyes closed. That settled it, they were not buying the story.

Roxanne sighed softly and made her way over to her best friend's bed, the other two women knowing not to follow. "Ste...you're not OK. You may be able to hide how you feel from everybody else, but you can't hide from me." She reached out and gently moved her hair behind her ear. "I know you better than you think I do. I can tell when something's not right, and it isn't. Talk to me, please." she begged.

Suddenly, it all became too much for Stella and she started to cry. Instantly, Rox got into bed beside her and pulled her best friend into her arms, holding her and stroking her hair as the cries turned to sobs.

Fleur and Tonks shared a pained look, both remembering when that had been them and the only comfort they had been able to find had been in Molly and Arthur's arms. Tonks, risking whatever Rox would do, walked over and sat on the bed behind Stella, rubbing her back gently.

"The pain gets easier...but not if you hide away. Molly taught me that." Tonks spoke in a soft tone. Stella nodded as she sobbed, knowing the older woman was right. Fleur was the next to join the bed and chose to sit at the foot with her legs hanging off the end as she watched the three.

"Arthur once said the greatest thing about the full moon was learning where your strengths truly lied...it took a moment for us to realize what he meant." Rox looked between the two, knowing exactly what the man had been referring to before she turned her attention back to her friend.

"Stella, Charlie needs you to be strong for him. He needs you to not be upset about him being gone, to not let yourself get upset when you hear him, and to just get on with your life whilst he's away. Because right now, you're probably the only thing that's keeping him from giving into his wolf side completely." The girl reassured Stella.

The Ravenclaw looked up into her friend's blue eyes and sighed, wiping her own emerald ones. "You're right. I'm just being stupid..."

"No you're not." Fleur told her. "You're not being stupid. It's natural to worry. You just need to not let it consume you, that's all. Don't forget, you and I have the whole Weasley family around us if we need them. What's more you have a close knit group of friends and family, especially your two best friends," she waved a hand in Roxanne's direction, "who will help you through it. But please, try not to close yourself off from everybody when the time comes around."

Stella nodded. "I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

**Parseltongue is in Italics.**

* * *

The next morning found Stella waiting eagerly at the edge of the forest, Tonks on her left and Fleur on her right with their friends behind her. As soon as the shadows emerged from the tress the three girls were gone from the group. Stella threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, the two of them now lying on the ground, his arms tight around her. To their left Remus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her deep. On the right Bill held Fleur tight to him as the two of them laughed, her head on his chest. Ron, who had only rejoined the group that morning, greeted his brother and sister-in-law with a tight hug as Harry greeted Remus. Minutes later the entire group made their way to breakfast, smiles on their faces. The girls had decided to keep what had happened the previous night with Stella away from theirs wolves to keep Charlie from finding out, knowing it would possibly hurt him more than leaving her ever could.

They enjoyed breakfast as normal, chatting away as if nothing had happened, when finally, Harry turned to Roxanne. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure" Roxanne replied, standing up and leaving the Hall with him. The pair made their way to the library and found a quiet spot at the back in which to chat.

After a few moments, Harry broke the silence. "What did you say to that dragon in class a while back?"

Roxanne raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, what did I say? You understood us didn't you?"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

Harry sighed. "After the death of your father, I lost my ability to speak parseltongue. It seems I could only do it because of the fact I was a Horcrux. Not being able to understand you..." he left off, not knowing how to articulate how he felt.

Roxanne however, instantly understood. "Oh Harry." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because...I don't know. I guess I just felt like a part of me was missing and a sick twisted way, I miss that part of your father's soul being inside me." Harry admitted.

Roxanne pulled back. "Do you feel, I don't know, left out because of it maybe?"

"Kind of, yeah. I feel as if I'm not as good as I used to be, especially when I hear you talking to reptiles and I can't understand them. It makes me feel like an outsider. Also, the fact that I can't talk to any of my friends about this because they don't fully understand. They try to, bless them they try, but there's only you who I know fully gets me, and can connect with what I'm saying because HE was your father."

"Harry, listen to me, alright. My father was a sick, twisted, murdering Bastard. If you start to feel defeatist, and start shutting yourself off from everyone, start isolating yourself because of it, then he's won, and we don't want that. Don't let him win. You're better than that. Rather than feeling as if a part of you is missing, feel as though a weight has been lifted off of you. A burden has been lost. Feel better for it, not worse, because he no longer controls your life. You do."

"I know." Harry replied. "But what I wouldn't give for one more conversation with a snake."

Roxanne bowed her head and the two fell into silence once again, when suddenly, an idea came to Roxanne's head. "Come with me." She said, standing up and talking Harry's hand.

"Why? Where we going?"

"You'll see. Come on." She led him out of the library and out into the grounds. Thankfully, tonight was dry, with not a cloud in the sky, the stars shining brightly above them. She pulled him towards and into the Forest, both lighting their wands the further they went in.

"Rox, where are we going?" Harry asked, the further they went in.

"Not much further... here we go." She said, eventually stooping. They were in a clearing in the middle of the Forest. Roxanne sat herself down on the ground and beckoned Harry to sit beside her as she extinguished both their wands. Here, the canopy above had parted, allowing the moon to illuminate the clearing in an ethereal glow. Roxanne looked around the clearing, listening and, when she was sure they wouldn't be disturbed, turned to the boy beside her. "I need you to be quiet. We can't frighten them off."

Harry nodded, confused as to who 'they' were. He watched as Roxanne closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, they had turned red, just like her father's had become in his final years.

_"Emerald? Come forward dear, I have a friend to meet you."_ As she spoke, an Adder snake, 75cm in length and grey with black zigzag markings, slithered out of the undergrowth and over to the girl, coming to a stop in front of her and pulling herself up onto her belly. _"Hello Emerald."_

_"Child."_ The snake replied. _"It's the middle of January. Whatever you woke me from my hibernation for had better be good."_

_"It is. I need your help with my friend."_ Roxanne replied, waving her hand in Harry's direction. _"But first, let me explain myself to him."_ She turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Emerald. She's 18 years old and is the head of the entire den here in the Forest. She has become a great friend of mine. She became my confidant back in sixth year when I couldn't talk to Draco. You wanted one last conversation with a snake. I will act as translator to make that possible."

"Really?" Harry asked, amazed at her willingness to do such a thing for him.

"Yes Harry. Maybe then you can put it all behind you and move on." Roxanne smiled at him and turned back to Emerald, patting her lap so that the snake slithered into it. _"Emerald this is Harry Potter."_

_"This is the Chosen One you mentioned before?"_

_"Yes. He was a parseltongue too, but only because he had a part of my father's soul inside him. When that soul was destroyed, Harry lost his ability. All he wants is one final talk with a snake, and I thought maybe you could help?"_

_"Of course."_ Emerald replied, blinking towards the boy. _"What does he wish to say?"_

Roxanne looked back at Harry. "She wants to know what you'd like to say."

Harry, incredulous, laughed slightly and stroked Emerald's head. "Tell her... that over the years, I've gained a lot of respect for snakes and that I will always do my best to protect them."

_"Harry says that he has grown respect for snakes and will do his best to protect them."_ Roxanne translated.

Emerald turned her head up and licked Harry's hand. _"Tell him that we snakes will also always do our best to protect him. Even amongst reptiles, Harry Potter is famous. Tell him that not all of us are like the rogue Nagini, and that we are sorry for the pain she caused him. Tell him also that we are thankful to his friend that she is dead."_

Roxanne nodded and turned back to her friend. "She says that all the snakes will do their best to protect you. Even amongst snakes, you are famous Harry. She says that not all snakes are like Nagini and that she is sorry for what Nagini put everyone through. She is also thankful that Neville killed her, and would like you to let him know."

Harry chuckled. "I'll let him know, though he probably won't believe me. Tell her that..." he drew off, looking the snake in her red eye. He sighed. "Tell her not to burden herself with guilt for Nagini's mistakes. It wasn't her fault. Tell her also, please, to pass on a thank you to all the snakes in this country for letting me gain an insight into their world and for allowing me the time to speak with them. Oh, and thank her for waking up from her hibernation to do this."

Roxanne smiled. _"Harry says to not feel guilty for Nagini as it wasn't your fault. Which is true, it wasn't. My father made her do what she did, and she went along with it. You are not to blame Emerald. He asks that you pass on a thank you to all the snakes in Britain for allowing him insight into your world and for taking the time to talk to him over the years. He also says thank you for waking from your slumber to speak with him."_ Roxanne smiled at the snake.

Emerald, sensing a friend in Harry, moved off Roxanne's lap and slithered her way up his arm, wrapping herself around his shoulders. She licked his face. _"Tell him it was my pleasure to speak with him."_

"She says it was her pleasure to speak with you." Roxanne once again translated.

_"And know, I bid you both goodnight. Until the summer." _Emerald finished, slithering back down to the ground and into the undergrowth to fall back into hibernation.

Harry stared after her for a moment or two before standing up, pulling Roxanne up with him. He held her hands. "Thank you for that. I feel much better."

"Good. Anytime you feel the need to speak with her, or any of them again, I'll gladly translate." Roxanne smiled.

"Thank you." He said again, kissing her on the cheek and pulling her into a hug.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle before that lot start to worry." Roxanne grinned, relighting her wand and leading the way back through the Forest and up to the castle.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall Stella had chosen to sit between Bill and Remus as Charlie watched from his place at the staff table. Suddenly Stella ducked behind Bill as Draco jumped back before narrowing his eyes looking around the table. "Alright! Who threw that!" The table got silent before he spotted Stella. He let out a slight smirk as he picked up a grape and threw it at her. She laughed when it hit Bill instead who, in turn, threw a grape back at Draco. Within moments Seamus got an idea and jumped up from his seat.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The Irish yelled out as loud as he could and within moments food was flying from one corner of the Great Hall to the other, students laughing and squealing as the food either sailed past them or hit them. The professors just watched in amusement from their seats safely behind a barrier that McGonagall had erected to keep the food from hitting them.

Sometime during the food fight Stella, Charlie, Alysha, and Colin had all snuck out of the Great Hall and were now running for the Ravenclaw common room, knowing it would be the only safe place for them. Se they entered they were laughing and brushing bits of food from their hair and robes.

"Well that was fun" Alysha said as she finished cleaning herself off. Collin chuckled and kissed his girlfriend lightly. Charlie chuckled in amusement, having taken an exit that was behind the barrier so he wouldn't get hit. The group of four made their way up to Stella's room and three of them went into separate bathrooms to shower, Colin using one in a boys dorm.

After the shower Stella came out with Alysha just as Colin was coming into the room. The three of them had dressed in the bathrooms and were drying their hair. They paused for a moment before busting into laughter. Charlie, from his place on Stella's bed, shook his head with a chuckle. By some strange coincidence all three had dressed in dark blue t-shirts with black shorts. Charlie, himself, was in a dark blue muscle shirt and black shorts. As they finished drying their hair they all sat on the floor beside Stella's bed. Stella had her back to the bed on the left corner, Charlie was beside her on the right, to his right sat Alysha and to her right sat Colin. A bottle appeared in the middle of the floor between them all and Stella looked at Alysha with a smirk.

Charlie and Colin shared a confused look before looking at the girls.

"What are we playing?" Colin asked as he glanced nervously at the bottle. Charlie looked at the bottle as well before glancing at the girls. Alysha chuckled softly as shot glasses appeared in front of each of them and a potion bottle with a clear liquid appeared beside Alysha.

"Truth or dare…with slightly different rules." Stella replied in a casual tone as she examined her cards. Charlie looked at his girlfriend with a raised brow.

"What rules?" He asked and she chuckled as the bottle was placed on the floor between them.

"Well, in our version, if the bottle lands on you and you pick truth you have to take a shot of diluted Veritaserum, it wears off after you've answered the question of course but you may just end up revealing something you didn't want anyone to know." Stella said with a chuckle. Alysha, with a smirk, explained the next rule.

"If, however, you pick dare you will have three options. One, do the dare and get it over with. Two, refuse to do the dare and take a punishment from the jar Stella had behind her back. Or three, refuse both the punishment and the dare which will mean you will have to remove an article of clothing. The first person completely naked loses the game and must sit there until the other three have finished. Our games typically last for about three hours, usually by then everyone's completely naked except Roxanne and Stella but that's only because they hardly refuse a dare."

"Sounds interesting, let's get started." Charlie said. Stella nodded to Alysha who nodded back and spun the bottle, waiting to see who her first victim would be.

"Colin, truth or dare?"

The Gryffindor swallowed nervously. "Truth..."

They watched as he downed his shot of diluted Veritaserum. Alysha tapped her chin thoughtfully before turning to her boyfriend, deciding to start off with something simple. "What would have done if our friends had never set us up?"

Colin turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. "I would have eventually worked up the courage to ask you out." Alysha blushed bright and looked back at the bottle. Moments later the Veritaserum wore off and Collin spun the bottle, waiting to see who it landed on. As the group of four watched the bottle it landed on Charlie. Colin looked at the older man, his Gryffindor mind already trying to think of possible dares and truths for the former Gryffindor.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Charlie said with a grin, wondering what exactly this young kid could possibly do to him.

"Oh did you have to pick a dare? I have no idea!" Colin whined.

"Oh come on Colin! You can think of something, surely!" Alysha said.

"Hmm...I dare you to...stand up in front of the whole school at breakfast tomorrow and from the staff table, shout as loud as you can, 'I like to play with the sparkly fairies!'"

Charlie laughed. "Done."

Stella made a quick note of the dare and turned to her boyfriend. "Your turn love."

Charlie spun the bottle and the group watched as it eventually landed on Stella. Charlie smirked. "Stella, truth or dare?"

Stella smirked. "Dare."

Charlie inwardly groaned as he tried to think of something that wouldn't end up with her breaking up with him. He rubbed his face and sighed softly. "I can't think of anything..."

Stella chuckled softly and kissed him lightly. "Just do something, it's just a game."

Charlie kissed her back and thought a bit more before looking at her. "I dare you to use your special potion on Snape."

It was Stella's turn to groan. "You want me to get expelled don't you?" The group laughed and Stella spun the bottle. They watched it land on Colin and Stella smiled playfully at him. "Truth or dare ColCol?"

Colin groaned. "Don't call me that...Dare."

"Dare? Hmm. What to do for the Gryffindor lion-heart who's brave enough for anything. I dare you..." she pulled off, thinking of what to do. Then slowly, a smirk appeared on her face. An evil smirk. "I dare you to run around the school starkers."

"What?! I'll definitely be expelled then! No, I'm not doing it."

"Then off comes your shirt."

"I'm not doing that either." Colin shook his head vigorously.

"It's the shirt or the dare ColCol." Stella grinned.

"I told you not to call me that!" He sighed. "Fine." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I am so getting you back for that."

"You'll have to wait until your spin lands on me I'm afraid. Your turn."

He spun the bottle and slowly, very slowly, it stopped on Alysha. Colin immediately colored up. "Alysha, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said instantly.

Colin instantly groaned and rubbed his face as he tried to think of something. After a few minutes he looked at his girlfriend and bit his lip, hoping she wouldn't break up with him for this. "At breakfast I dare you to go to the Head table and ask one of the professors to tell you about their sex life in full detail."

Charlie and Stella turned to look at Alysha before looking back at Colin who looked as though he about to run for the door. Alysha gave him a small smile and kissed his lips lightly. "Consider it done...though I think Draco might kill me for it." The group laughed and she spun the bottle. As it landed on Stella she felt her mind beginning to work, a smirk on her face. "Truth or dare girly?"

"I think I'll take the safer route and go Truth." Stella laughed as Alysha pouted.

"Spoil sport. Fine. Down the shot." She passed the glass over and Stella downed it, giving it a couple of seconds to work before looking back at her best friend.

"Hit me with your best shot Lysh!"

Alysha grinned. "Tell me about the first time you and Charlie fucked. Not made love, fucked."

Charlie instantly colored. "Don't you dare..."

"Sorry love, but the potion's taking control. Well, it was in a secret room of ours. Not telling you where. The night we got together, the night of the masquerade. Love, and lust and passion, and the face he looked utterly fuckable in a soaking wet costume. I couldn't keep my hands off him. We stripped in seconds and he had me up the wall. Hard and rough. Want more details?" Stella grinned.

"No thank you." Alysha laughed.

"Good. The potion's wearing off anyway. Sorry love." She kissed Charlie on the cheek. Spinning the bottle, the group watched as it landed on Alysha, who's eyes widened then rose to meet Stella's in a challenge. "Alysha, truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth as well I think"

Stella grinned, time for some payback. She waited until the potion had taken effect. "Tell us about the first time you and Colin fucked, in explicit detail. You cannot leave anything out."

Alysha instantly hid her face as Colin went bright red. "It was a week after you guys set us up. He came into my room right as I was changing and even though he looked away I still caught sight of his blush and saw that he was starting to get hard. I decided to tease him a little and walked over...I took his hands and placed them on my breasts while whispering to him that it was alright. When he finally turned to look at me he couldn't resist the urge and we ended up fucking right there on the floor. You wouldn't think so by looking at him but the boys got a..." by this time the potion had worn off and she once more hid her face in her hands, groaning. "I hate you Stella..."

Stella laughed with Charlie. "I know you do...spin." They watched the bottle as it landed on Charlie. Alysha, sensing a chance for payback for Stella's payback, looked up at the dragon trainer. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth this time." Charlie said as he downed his shot of the potion.

"Hmm...I got it. We all know Stella is a deep sleeper, and that she can occasionally talk in her sleep. Tell me Charlie, what's the worst or most embarrassing thing you've heard her say?"

Charlie grinned while Stella shook her head. "Don't you dare..."

"Tough. Potion and all that. Right after the events Stella so eloquently described to you, she fell asleep pretty quickly. I lay awake watching her when she started to speak..."

"Charlie, no, please..." Stella begged him.

Charlie carried on regardless. "At first it was undetectable, just a bunch of mumblings. Then words started to form. Bear. Cheese. Dragon. Nargles. I think she's been spending too much time with Luna. Apparently, according to Stella, cheese dragons are friend of the Nargles, excepts cheese dragons inhabit the minds of bears. When these cheese dragons get into the minds of the bears, said bears start doing some pretty weird things. Stella didn't tell me what they were doing, but it sounded fun."

"You can look out next time Mister!" Stella pouted, slapping him on the arm while Alysha and Colin started laughing. "Spin." Stella demanded.

Charlie did. The bottle this time took ages to still, and when it finally did, it landed back on Colin. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Truth"

Charlie, seeing the look on Stella's face, decided to get even himself...otherwise who knows when he'd get to be intimate again. He looked at Colin as he downed the shot and smirked a bit. "Well, as most of us know when Alysha's so exhausted she falls asleep immediately she starts to talk in her sleep as well...So tell me, what's the absolute most embarrassing thing she has ever said."

Alysha, clearly remembering everything Colin, Draco, or Rox have ever told her she said, turned to her boyfriend. "You say a single word and mark my words you will not like me when I get done with you." Colin, already having downed the shot, gave his girlfriend an apologetic look before turning back to Charlie as the potion started working.

"Well, one time after we had this huge test in Potions and DADA she fell asleep in the Room of Requirement with me holding her. I took her there knowing she'd want to rest up in peace. I had laid her on the couch that had appeared while I moved to the floor to study for my own exams. After about ten minutes, like you, I started hearing mumbles. I couldn't hear what she was saying so I brushed it off. Eventually she began to form words...then sentences. As I listened she kept talking about things I already knew, the exam, the fight between Harry and Stella when he brought you to the Winter Ball, and the first lesson you taught. But then something interesting came out...she said _'No father, I don't want the blue unicorn, I want the pink one. Because father the blue one farts rainbows and the pink one doesn't. Besides, the pink one can talk and she said that she knows the way to candy mountain!'_ I had to use a silencing spell on myself to keep from laughing and waking her up. I couldn't look her in the eye for the next week until I was finally able to keep from laughing long enough to tell her what she said."

Stella, by this point, had to lean against Charlie to keep herself upright as she laughed. Charlie was leaning back against the bed laughing hard. "Oh my god...spin."

They watched as, slowly, the bottle stopped and landed on Charlie. Colin gulped a tad and looked at the older man. "Dare"

"I dare you to go up to McGonagall in the morning, confess your dying love for her, and then snog her. Properly. With tongues!" Colin grinned.

"Eugh, no, gross! I refuse." Before Colin could tell him to, Charlie took his shirt off.

Stella hummed appreciatively and ran a hand down his chest. Alysha wolf-whistled. "Stel-la! Whoo! Looks like I drew the short straw..." She raked her eyes approvingly down his frame.

"Hey!" Colin moaned.

"You're good looking too love. And I always choose you." Alysha reassured him, kissing him deep. She broke off. "Come on Charles! Spin the bottle."

Round and round it went. "Alysha. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Charlie thought about it before smirking. "In addition to the previous dare I dared you, you must now run to Snape after breakfast, sobbing and telling him that you don't feel like you're making love properly to Colin and ask him to observe you two and tell you what he thinks and how he thinks you two can improve your love life."

Stella, who had summoned a glass of fire whiskey and had taken a sip, started choking. Charlie reached over and began patting her back until she could breathe again. Alysha, meanwhile, was giving him a glare that would've sent Voldemort running for the hills while her face was turning bright red.

"Hell no! I cannot and will not do that!"

"Then take a punishment."

"No...The punishments are always worse!" They watched as she took her shirt off and folded it neatly before laying it down beside her. Colin looked at her and then back at the bottle. While he was used to seeing her naked, seeing her like this in front of their friends had him mildly uncomfortable. Charlie chuckled and looked the seventh year, his arm around Stella's shoulders. "Spin."

Alysha spun the bottle and, as it slowed down, it stopped on Colin. She turned to her boyfriend with a smile. "Truth or dare baby?"

"Dare" Alysha smiled as she kissed his lips lightly before pulling back to look at him with a smirk.

"I dare you to...make out with Charlie. Properly." Stella burst out laughing. Charlie, however, was having none of it.

"You what?"

"You heard." Alysha told him.

"Stella! Do something!" Charlie begged.

"I'm staying out of this." She told him, hands up in surrender.

Charlie sighed, looking at Colin. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

Colin nodded and moved round the circle until he was side by side with Charlie. Both took a deep breath then moved in together, their mouths meeting in the middle. Reluctantly, their tongues met but only for a second. Very quickly, they pulled back.

Colin spun again. "Stella, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Colin thought for a moment before he looked at her. Deciding to act on that famous Gryffindor bravery he smirked. "I dare you to show us just how you two make out."

Stella smirked. "You may regret that..." Before Colin had the chance to speak or change his dare Stella had already turned to face her boyfriend. As the other two watched Stella pulled Charlie close and began kissing him deep, their tongues eagerly fighting for dominance. A few moments later a soft moan escaped from the two and Charlie had her on her back in the next second, his hands wasting no time in exploring her body as her hands gripped his hair tight. As Alysha and Colin watched, slowly inching closer together, Charlie began to thrust against her gently as their kiss became deeper and more passionate. Moments later, just as things were really starting to heat up between the two, a voice echoed throughout the room.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?!" Alysha and Colin looked up to find Roxanne, Tonks, and Ginny sanding at the door with Ron and Harry behind them, Draco in the front with a slightly amused smirk. Stella and Charlie broke apart and looked up at the rest of their group. Roxanne, seeing the setup and the discarded shirts that were in a neat pile off to one side of the group, smirked. "Looks like Strip Truth or Dare to me." Alysha smirked and nodded. "Sweet! I'm in!" Roxanne sat down beside Stella and, after rolling her eyes at the two, sighed. "Would you two please finish your dare up so we can get the real fun going?"

The couple laughed softly and sat up, Stella taking her place beside her boyfriend once more as the rest of the group sat down. This was going to be fun now that the real mastermind was here. Stella, knowing it was her turn, reached down and spun the bottle. The group watched as it landed on Draco. With an innocent smile, Stella turned to face him. Draco, sitting between Harry and Roxanne, smiled back at her before seeing the twinkle in her eye. "Truth or Dare?" Stella asked.

Draco thought about it for a moment before looking at her. "Truth."

Stella smirked. "Who, when, and where, was your first jack off?" She passed the Veritaserum over to Draco who, despite the fact he was regretting this already, downed it.

"I'm sorry for this and please don't kill me. My first jack off was in fourth year after the Yule ball. It was in my dorm after the Ball, and it was..." he bit his lip, begging his mouth not to open, but it did. "Hermione." He finished, going bright red.

"What?!" Ron shouted, Hermione hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment as everyone else started laughing.

"I'm so sorry! She was just so beautiful! I really started to appreciate the three of you then too..."

"Don't go any further!" Ron cut him off warningly.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco said sincerely, the potion wearing off.

"It's fine." She told him, uncovering her now bright red face and reaching over Harry to squeeze Draco's hand.

Draco gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back before spinning the bottle. They all watched it as it landed on Roxanne. Draco looked at his girlfriend and took her hand gently. "Truth or dare, love?"

"Truth." Draco watched her as she took a shot of the diluted Veritaserum and took a breath. When it began taking effect he looked at her again.

"Give us all an account of your first time with Harry."

Roxanne opened her mouth slightly and looked towards Harry, winking at him. She started to tell, all the while keeping her eyes focused solely on her ex. "The first time we went all the way was the typical nervous teen way. Neither of us had done it before wand we hadn't got a clue what we were doing. I was a bit better off than Harry. When faced with snakes, lions stop being brave. Basically, to cut a long story short, we eventually got naked and got on the bed. Room of Requirement. On the bed, him above me, kissing, hands roaming everywhere. He gives me love bites, I flip us over, go down on him, suck him off. Harry comes for me. Five minute break and we're at it again, for real this time. No protection because we hadn't thought of that. It was... fumbled, messy, yet passionate and full of love. Or we thought it was anyway. Turns out hearts belonged elsewhere, but at the time there was no other in the world than us. And I will never forget it." She smiled at him and he smiled back. A couple of 'aaawww's went around the group.

"Rox, your go." Stella told her, breaking her moment with Harry.

"Yeah, sorry." She pun the bottle and watched as it landed on her partner in crime. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Everyone watched as she downed the shot. Roxanne spoke again. "Stella. Tell everyone about your crush."

"Everyone knows about my crush." Stella said confused.

Roxanne shook her head smirking, giving her father a run for his money. "Not that crush..."

Stella visibly paled. "Oh God. Rox, please..."

Roxanne chuckled. "Conceding defeat to me already?"

Stella's eyes narrowed and she puffed her chest our, sitting up a little straighter. "No."

"Then tell everyone about your crush on Snape"

"WHAT?!" Draco, Harry, and a few others cried out in shock, their eyes widening. Stella sighed as the potion started to take effect.

"Sorry guys...I was young and stupid. Second year was when it started, at the time I thought I knew what love was. I was just starting to really take an interest in Potions and, well, as the year went on I fell more and more in love with the art that is potion making. In third year when we were told to create our own potions and document their effects on a willing subject I was excited. Then when the potions and our reports were due and he tested them all right there on the spot, having a potion in hand that would negate the effects of any potion I was nervous. When he tested mine and turned into his teenage self...I lost it. I actually started to fall for him. When he read the report then looked in the mirror, before taking his potion to negate the effects, I passed...but from that day forward I couldn't get the image of a teenage Severus holding me tight out of my mind...I couldn't look at him for the rest of that year."

As she finished, her eyes on her lap in clear embarrassment, the group sat silent around her. The group watched as Charlie moved a few inches away from her, clearly upset by this revelation and they noticed the look in Stella's eyes before she let her bangs hide her eyes a split second later, reaching down to spin the bottle. Keeping her eyes down she glanced up just enough to see the legs of the person the bottle landed on and spoke softly. "Truth or dare, Rox?"

Roxanne looked at her best friend for a moment before answering. "Dare."

"I dare you to show us how you and Draco make-out...exactly the same as you do when you two are alone." Roxanne turned to her boyfriend.

"Suits me!" Roxanne said happily.

"Me too." Draco got up and stepped into the middle of the room. Roxanne too got up and stood facing Draco, a few paces away from him and a close to the wall. Biting her lip, she beckoned him over with her finger and as he started to move towards her she started to back up, until her back hit the wall behind her. When he was in arm's reach, Roxanne stretched her arm out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into her personal space. He placed both hands either side of her head and looked down smirking, lust in his eyes, as she looked up, her eyes also given over to the sin. Draco swooped down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, his hands first entangling in her hair and then travelling down to her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her arms went up around his neck for a split second, before she started to moved her hands up and down his chest and into his hair. Draco's one hand slipped to her hip, whilst his other hand travelled lower, pulling her left leg up around his waist and forcing her back against the wall for support. Their tongues battled for dominance all the way through until finally, they broke apart and sat back down, innocent as if nothing had happened.

The final move, it appeared, had fallen down to Roxanne. "In the tradition of out strip Truth or Dare, I would like to do a group action."

"Of course." Stella agreed, her mood considerably lighter knowing her best friend's reputation for group actions.

"Good. Colin, do you still have a camera?"

"I do, why?"

Roxanne didn't answer, instead summoning Colin's camera into the room. "Now then, whatever I say must be done without complaints. Those are the rules. If everybody could stand up and strip down to their underwear..." Everybody did, some reluctantly, some eagerly. Roxanne, once she was in just her lingerie, wandlessly made the camera hover above the,. "Now everybody gather in a group so the camera can see us all." Confused, the group did as they were asked, arms going around each other. "Now look up at the camera...and smile!" She cast another silent spell and a picture was took. With one more spell, she sent the picture, and the camera, away.

"What did you do with the picture?" Alysha asked.

"You'll all find out soon enough. Bed time now I think. Come on everyone. Night people."

A chorus of goodnights echoed around the group as they split off and went their separate ways to bed. Unbeknown to them all, Roxanne had cast a charm, so that, hanging in the Great Hall behind the staff table, was a giant version of the picture for the entire school to see. If any of the group complained in the morning, Roxanne would simply state, she decided, that none of them actually backed out, so they had effectively agreed to it. But she was getting ahead of herself there. After all, it had to be discovered yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

**Thoughts are in Italics, however, in the section where Harry and Draco are passing the note back and forth Harry's notes are in Italic and Draco's are in Bold, same with Stella and Roxanne.**

* * *

Stella woke up alone the next morning and instantly buried her face in the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter around her as her tears started to fall, soaking the pillow beneath her head. She knew that by now her roommates would have left for breakfast but she didn't feel like getting up…dares be damned. She had been forced to reveal something she had never wanted anyone else to know and knew that, by now, Charlie was contemplating leaving her and it was too much to handle. After all…who would honestly want to be with someone who had once fantasized about a teacher? Moments later a note appeared on the bed beside her pillow and folded itself up into a mouth which began speaking the contents of the letter out loud.

"_Stella, if you don't get up and come to breakfast then I will break the damn door down and drag your ass out myself. Look, if he's stupid enough to let a little game like that ruin his relationship with you then he's clearly not the right one for you. You don't need to lock yourself away because of that. Listen, if you let it get to you then you'll never trust anyone again…I am not going to let that happen. So you have one of four options: 1) get your ass up, get dressed, come to breakfast, do the dare, and carryon as normal. 2) stay in bed and I break the door down and drag you out. 3) stay in bed all day and fail your classes resulting in getting kicked out before graduation. Or 4) stay in bed and I'll have Tonks morph into a snake, slither under the door, morph back, and give you a good smack upside the head and a good talking to. It's your decision but you have five minutes." _

After finishing the message disintegrated and she was once again left alone. She sighed and sat up, Rox was right…as usual…she couldn't let this get to her; she needed to stay true to Ravenclaw and keep her grades up. She took a shower, got dressed, and then fixed her hair before looking in the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red. She left the room and made her way to the Great Hall, her head held high. She stopped in the kitchen long enough to have one of the elves add the potion into Snape's morning Pumpkin Juice before going to take her seat. Rox, knowing better than anyone…except Harry…that she had been crying turned in her seat and hugged her friend tight. Stella hugged back then turned to start her breakfast. She knew the picture was up there but decided not to look because that meant she would be looking right at Charlie and right now he was the last person she wanted to see. All was well for a few minutes before Alysha decided it was time to do her dare. The group, except Stella, watched as the seventh year walked up to the staff table and stopped in front of Snape, twisting her shirt in a slightly uncomfortable way.

Alysha looked up into the eyes of her Head of House and carried through with her dares. "Professor? Would you mind please, telling me about your sex life? You see, I don't think that the way I make love to Colin is quite right and I need some advice. Could you also watch us please, to give up pointers?"

The Professor looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "50 points from Slytherin for asking personal questions."

"Yes Professor." Alysha agreed, skulking back to her table.

Rox and the rest of the group began laughing harder as Alysha's face went bright red. Colin hugged her tight and they went back to eating. Beside Snape Tonks was snickering hard, she knew what was going on and couldn't wait to see what the others had to do. Harry and the rest, not knowing either, just watched, wondering. A moment later a cry sounded throughout the Great Hall and everyone turned to see a woman standing where Snape had just been. She had waist-length jet black hair, piercing blue eyes and her chest was at least a double d. She wore a black tight tank top and knee-length tight black skirt with knee-high stockings and black heels. She stared at her hands before her eyes narrowed in anger and shot straight to the one she knew was responsible.

"SILVERWATER!"

Stella looked up at her Potions professor and gave him a weak and sad smile before turning her head back to her food. Upon seeing the girls look he sat back down, instantly knowing something was wrong. After a few bites Stella made an excuse to leave and left for the library, hoping to be alone until classes started.

Charlie, now that Stella had left the room, stood up to do his own dare. He didn't want to embarrass her, so had waited until she left. Moving around to the front of the take table, he spread his arms wide. "I like to play with the sparkling fairies!" he shouted, before exiting the Hall quickly to giggles.

Rox, watching after him, sighed softly before looking at the rest of the group as the students were now in full-blown laughter. "Do you think they'll be alright? It was just a game...right?" She turned hopeful eyes to her boyfriend and Harry before looking at Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Alysha sat beside her brother and looked around him at the rest.

"Let's hope..." They all nodded and gradually went back to eating.

Meanwhile, Stella was in a chair in the farthest corner of the library. She knew no one would be able to find her because she had used a silent spell to open a secret room that not even Charlie knew about. Behind the bookcase, just like behind most of the others, there was a solid wall. However, if she performed her spell correctly then the wall gave way to a hidden door which led to a very small room. There was a window that looked out towards lake, in front of the window was a chair and on the right wall of the room there was a bookshelf filled with all of her most favorite books that she had acquired during her travels with her adopted family and were in a variety of languages. She sighed softly and wiped a tear away as she stared out the window, a book open in her lap, her legs stretched out onto the window sill and her ankles crossed. She was content to spend the rest of her life in this room...and quite possibly could...but knew her friends would destroy the school if they began to worry too much so she was content to stay here until classes started.

Just before class started, Stella took a seat at the back of the class and rested her head on her hands. She watched as the rest of the class started to file in and watched as Roxanne and Draco walked in. Upon seeing her, Rox stopped for a second. Draco turned to her and she whispered something to Draco, her eyes never leaving her best friend's. Draco turned to look at her also for a brief moment before turning back to Roxanne and nodding. Stella watched as he took a seat next to Harry at the front and Roxanne made her way to the back, taking the seat beside her. The Riddle heir turned to speak to her but at that moment, Severus walked into the room, so Roxanne settled for simply squeezing the other girl's hand.

Harry, having seen the two in the back, turned to watch their professor while trying not to laugh. He slid a note to Draco and began taking notes over what Severus was saying.

Draco slyly picked up the note and read it. _'What's going on with Roxanne? What she say to you?'_ Draco picked up his quill and, whilst making it look as if he was also taking notes, wrote a reply, before passing it back to Harry.

Harry, while holding his book up like he always did to read along as Snape taught, read the note once it was back in his hand. **'She said she wanted to sit with Stella. She said it looked like she had been crying and wanted to make sure everything was alright.' **Harry let out a soft sigh before writing a quick reply and passing it back. Somehow this made him feel like what he and Dudley used to do on the few occasions they actually got along...the thought brought a small smile to his face.

Draco read the note again. _'I think the truth or dare game was taken a bit too seriously. Knowing my sister, she probably thinks Charlie's going to leave her because of it. But I doubt Charlie will, he loves her too much. Do you think Roxanne can talk her out of that mindset?'_

Draco, letting out a soft sigh, quickly wrote a reply and passed it back to Harry. **'I'm not sure, if she's anything like you then probably not…but she should snap out of it soon. If not then we'll call a group meeting and come up with something.'**

Harry nodded, knowing the blond well enough to know that was the end of their notes. The rest of the class passed in silence and after Stella disappeared the second the class ended, not giving anyone enough time to say anything to her or to even see where she went. The rest of the morning passed in much the same way and soon Stella was back where her adopted family was. Upon seeing the look in their daughter's eyes Maverick and Nathaniel looked at each other before looking back at her. When she spoke her voice revealed just how close to breaking down she was. "Papa…pappi…can I perform for a little while? I need to clear my head."

"Of course…" The two watched as she went to the trailer to change and soon the performances were underway. Everyone in the traveling circus knew that performing always helped the girl to keep calm and to work through any problem she was having…performing helped her in much the same way that Quidditch or DADA helped Harry.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Alysha turned to Collin, not caring if Charlie could hear them from his place at the Head table or not. "We have to do something Col…I hate seeing her like this. Think we could have Snape brew a potion up to help her relax?"

Colin turned to her. "No. If she's anything like Harry, then nothing like that will help. She needs to sort her head out her own way."

"I'm worried about her that's all."

"I know you are. But you have to let her sort this out her way." He smiled at her before turning to Roxanne. "Did you get anything out of her during Potions?"

Rox shook her head. "No. She's keeping tight-lipped about it all."

"Maybe I should go and find her." Charlie suggested, making his way over to them having heard their conversation.

"I don't think that's best..." Roxanne warned him.

"She'll talk to me. I can assure you. This is about me and her after all. I'm going to find her." With that, Charlie left the Hall in search of his girlfriend.

"If he comes back with a red hand print or a few deep gashes let's not think anything of it...we did try to warn him after all." Harry said as he took a sip of his juice. The small group turned to him, they all knew how stubborn a Weasley could be and Charlie was no different.

"What if they break up?" Alysha spoke up, turning to her brother. "When you think about how bad they were before they ever got together...think about how bad it will be if they break up..." Beside her Collin sighed softly, "I don't think I'd want to go to school here anymore if that happened..."

From her spot across from Harry, Hermione turned to look at the others. "She'll be alright, and that's not going to happen. Charlie's right, she'll talk to him even if he has to get her so angry that she starts swearing and trying to blast him with every spell she knows. They'll be alright...and if he can't get it out of her then we could always call up Remus or Sirius and get them to talk to her...or Fleur and Tonks. Don't worry so much, it'll be alright in the end." The group nodded, knowing that, as usual, Hermione was right.

"I say that if they don't sort it out tonight, we lock them in a room and not let them out until they've sorted it out and had explosive make-up sex." Pansy bluntly said.

"Pansy!" Roxanne berated her.

"What? It's either that or we trick them with another truth or dare game." She said, her sneaky Slytherin side coming out.

"Truth or dare is what got us into this mess!" Harry suddenly yelled before grabbing his books and leaving. Ginny jumped up and grabbed hers as well before turning to the group, "I'm sorry...he's just really concerned like we all are...you know how he is...Harry!" The group watched as she ran out after him. Hermione sighed as she began rubbing her temples; all this stress couldn't be healthy...not to her and certainly not for her child.

Ron, seeing her distress, put an arm around her. "Calm down love. It will be fine, all of it." He turned to Pansy. "What are you going on about Parkinson? Another truth or dare?"

"Yeah. They'd choose truth eventually, they both would. We'd just ask them what the reason was behind the silence. Get them both to spill the beans on what's the matter now and because the other would be there at the time, but they wouldn't actually be answering the other they'd be able to, hopefully, sort it out that way. Failing that, one of us gets one of them to talk to us and spill the beans and we record it. Then, we play it back for the other to hear. Then finally, we go back to my original idea and lock them in a room until they sort it out and fuck it out."

"I'm not sure about that Pans. We've all seen how strong and temperamental Harry is but none of us truly know what Stella's like if pushed too far. With Harry we know how far to push and when to back off...but we're still learning with Stella...another game or locking them up might be pushing her too far...let's just let Charlie see what he can do and how far that pushes her then we'll go from there." Alysha said as she turned to the older girl. Pansy looked at her before turning to Draco, hoping her long-time friend would back her up on this one.

"Draco? What do you have to say on this?"

Draco turned to his oldest friend. "Sorry Pans, but I agree with my sister for once. A rare occurrence, I know. But she's right. We don't know how far we can go with Stella yet. Let's wait and see."

Pansy pouted. "Fine. I suppose you're right."

Meanwhile, Charlie had searched the entire school including the secret room where they had first fucked but still had no idea where Stella was. He was about to give up when a thought occurred to him and he left the grounds. As he neared the area where the tent was he noticed people leaving with smiles and laughter. He started towards it but stopped when he saw Stella, in her pale blue uniform from a few weeks back, heading towards a trailer. He quietly followed her and watched through the window as she sat down on the couch and dropped her head into her hands. He was about to go inside when he saw Jordan come out of the bathroom area and pull her into his lap, rocking her gently. Finally he went to the door and stepped in so quietly that neither of them knew he was there and he was able to listen in.

"I thought performing would help like it usually does but it didn't...what do I do Jordan?"

"I can't help you Stel...this is something you need to figure out."

"I've been trying! My head is literally about to explode here...I don't know what to do..."

"Try talking to him then."

"I can't...I've got that feeling again..."

"The one that usually tells you when doing something will possibly lead to a dangerous situation?"

"Yea...anytime I think about talking to someone other than you, papa, or pappi about something like this...I get that feeling..."

"I see...this is strange then..."

"What's wrong with me?"

Jordan sighed. "I think...and don't go off on one alright? I think you're afraid of rejection, and I think it's bordering on paranoia. You were orphaned so young; I think it took its toll on you. You're permanently worried because of it. You need to start trusting people more."

Stella lifted her head. "I want to. But like you said, I'm scared of rejection..."

"Don't be." Jordan kissed her forehead. "I'm going to leave you now, alright. Relax. Clear your head, then sort it out logically. You're a Ravenclaw. You should be able to." He stood up and Charlie cast a quick notice-me-not charm, so that he could remain hidden. He watched as, after Jordan left, Stella placed her head in her hands once again.

Charlie cancelled the charm and stepped forward slightly. "Stella..."

At the unexpected voice Stella jumped, nearly blasting him with a wandless spell. After realizing who it was she took a breath to steady her nerves and slow her heart before she sat back down and sighed softly, "Go away." She poured every ounce of harshness she could muster up into those two little words...she honestly did not want to deal with him right now.

Charlie, however, could hear the reluctance in her voice, so stepped closer. "No."

"Go away Charlie." She warned.

"I'm not leaving you like this." He simply said softly, edging closer still. "What's been the matter with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Go away."

"Talk to me Ste. Please." He sat down beside her cautiously.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it, now fuck off!" She shouted at him, but her voice broke and her body betrayed her and she broke down, releasing even more tears.

Charlie instantly pulled her into his arms, despite her fighting. "Stop fighting me Stella, please. Just let it all out." She stopped struggling and relaxed, burying her face into his chest. He stroked her head. "Shh, that's it. Let it all out..."

"I hate you!" She yelled as she sobbed, her fists clenching his shirt tight as her body shook with the sobs, "Just go away, I want to be alone! I never wanted this, I was content with my single life and I didn't give a damn about anyone besides my brother and friends, I didn't need anyone besides them!"

Charlie didn't say anything as he simply held her tighter and began rocking her gently as his head rested against hers. He knew it was just the rejection speaking, or the fear of. It was something he had often seen in the dragons he worked with and in his own family and circle of friends...anytime the fear of rejection came up they would always lash out where the object of their secret desires was concerned. It was a 'you can't hurt me if I hurt you first' kind of thing and he had learned the only way around it was to do the opposite of whatever they said and just hold them until they eventually lost control and gave in. He opened his eyes slowly as he felt her start to calm down and looked down at her, moving her hair from her face gently.

"Stella...you don't have to be afraid of anything, especially rejection. I may not always be around but you have friends who will...two of them are related to me. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did...I guess I just thought that I was the first one you liked...I should've known better, most people have more than one crush before they ever decided to start dating...I just...I don't know...but I'm not going anywhere..."

She sniffed and looked up slowly. "You're not going anywhere?"

"No..." He said as he looked down, wiping the tears from her eyes gently with his thumb, "I will always be here for you Stella...except in the obvious case of the full moon...other than that I'm not going anywhere...I promise." Stella nodded slightly before burying her head in his chest once more, the stress and pressure brought on by the fear and days of constant near-panic slowly evaporating from every muscle, causing the tension to ease and, finally, allowing her body to relax completely.

Outside the trailer Jordan was leaning against the wall to the right of the window, his arms crossed and one foot against the wall. Maverick and Nathaniel were peering in the window, a spell they had cast allowing the three of them to hear everything that was being said inside the trailer while remaining invisible to the two. Jordan cracked a small smirk, his eyes closed, "I told you two there was nothing to worry about...werewolves have that charm ya know."

Maverick turned to him. "You'd know, of course." He said, smirking.

Jordan's own smirk increased. "Of course. We werewolves are like that, after all."

Nathaniel chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around Maverick, kissing his shoulder lightly, "We better leave them be for now, they'll be heading back to class soon, we don't want to get caught standing around." The other two nodded and returned to their tent to prepare for the next show, each knowing that things would get better now.

Back in the school Roxanne was pacing impatiently outside the next classroom. Draco had his right arm across his chest, his left elbow on his right arm and his forehead against his hand, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "Rox, would you please calm down? It'll be alright, class doesn't start for another ten minutes, she'll be here." The rest of the group stood or sat against the walls leading to the door. Harry had his eyes on his lap, Ginny was rubbing his arms gently, Ron was providing Hermione with an endless supply of books to read as they waited, just to keep her own stress levels down, Alysha and Colin were just cuddled up together watching the group. Secretly the two were finding Rox's impatience kind of amusing.

Don't tell me what to do Draconis! I'm not exactly in the mood right now." She warned him.

Draco sighed and lifted his head. "Roxanne, stop. Stop. You're starting to get angry, and we don't that."

"Draco, if you don't shut your fucking mouth, I will detach a vital part of your anatomy, don't think I won't!" She shouted, pulling her wand out and aiming it threateningly. Her anger was starting to get out of control, so much so she was starting to increase the flames on the sconces.

Draco, feeling the increase in magic in the corridor, moved off the wall and straight towards her. She held her ground ad he stopped in front of her, staring her down. Without taking his eyes off of her, he snatched her wand from her hands and pulled her into a searing kiss, calming her down instantly. "Enough." He told her as they broke away. "Getting yourself worked up about it will not help. You just have to be patient and wait."

"The evil dragon's right, getting out of control won't help." Every head snapped up at that instant and all turned to see who had spoken. They found Stella standing there, wearing a black pleated skirt that went to her knees, a tight white silk button down shirt, the Ravenclaw tie, her robes and crest. Her hair was pulled back into her signature ponytail with a small 1 inch section hanging down on either side of her face in front of her ears. Her bag was on her back and her arms were crossed...but most noticeable was the smile on her face, something had happened to bring her out of the mood. It didn't look like she had been crying but the group knew better.

"Evil, my dear?" Draco smirked. "This is nothing, trust me."

Stella laughed, but before she could answer, she found her arms full of her best friend. She hugged her tight. "Rox let me breathe."

Roxanne pulled back to look her in the eye. "Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

Stella smiled. "Roxanne Katerina Riddle. You should know me by now. I run away when things get hard, clam down in my own way, then come back with my head sorted."

Rox laughed, slapped her lightly on the arm, and then hugged her again. "Everything OK now?" She whispered.

"Yeah, everything's cool." Stella whispered back, before letting go of the Slytherin to hug her other friends.

Stella smiled and held Alysha and Colin tight as she looked at Hermione, her smile fading just a bit when she saw the amount of books that surrounded the girl. "Hermione Jean Granger what have I told you about getting stressed? Ignore the books and drink the tea. The peppermint and Jazmine is an especially good stress reliever." Hermione hung her head a bit before giggling softly and hugging the girl tight. Moments later the class started and the group took their seats.

Professor Flitwick stepped up his many books so that the class could see him. "Good afternoon class! We will, today, be continuing with the theory behind the complicated Fianto Duri and Salvio Hexia..." Stella zoned him out as his lecture began. She was a Ravenclaw, she already knew all this! She fetched a piece of parchment out of her bag and started doodling. Feeling eyes on the side of her head, she looked slightly to her side and saw Roxanne looking at her, smirking. Stella smirked back and shook her head slightly, writing a note to her. _'What?'_

After making sure the professor wasn't watching, Stella passed the note to Roxanne who quickly replied and passed it back. Stella looked at it as if she was reading over previous notes on the lectures. **'We're all curious. What happened between you and Charlie?'** Stella looked around the room and saw Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and every one of her other friends staring at her in between notes. She sighed a bit and quickly wrote a reply before passing it back.

Roxanne, her eyes focused solely on the front, took the note back. Letting her eyes drop, she saw the reply. _'I'll tell you all later. After dinner, ROR.'_ Roxanne smiled slightly, glad that she was getting somewhere. She wrote a reply, and passed it back.

Stella looked down to see the reply, **'we'll be waiting.'** and sighed, folding it up. Of course they would be...she went back to doodling before laying her head on her desk, allowing her eyes to drift closed. The other Ravenclaw students saw her from the corner of their eyes and began whispering to each other as they diligently took their own notes. No way should this girl have been in Ravenclaw. Flitwick did his best to keep the classes attention but in the end decided to give up and allowed them to talk freely amongst themselves as they did the assignment and made notes of the homework.

Everyone worked until the lesson ended. Roxanne nudged her sleeping friend, but Professor Flitwick called the Ravenclaw back. Once the classroom was empty, he questioned her. "Miss Silverwater, you don't normally sleep in my lessons. Is everything alright my dear?" he asked her, concerned.

Stella looked at the kind professor with a gentle smile and nodded her head a bit. "Professor Weasley and I had a little bit of a misunderstanding a few days ago...we got everything sorted out though and it's just the stress and tension finally leaving. I'm sorry professor, it won't happen again. I'm sure I'll hear about it from my housemates though..." Stella said with a soft laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck in an uneasy kind of way.

"Miss Silverwater...Stella." Flitwick began. "Relationships are not easy. I've seen enough teenage lovers' spats throughout my time here to know. Just persevere. We Ravenclaws are good at that. And always know that you can come to me at any time if you so wish." The Professor added with a smile.

Stella smiled and, after making sure no one was looking, gave the professor a gentle hug. "Thank you professor, but I think we'll be fine now. I'll see you tomorrow." She added with a smile and waved before running out to catch up with her friends. It was true, after the crying and confessions the two had made up and had promised to meet up in the secret room for some quality time after dinner...though that would have to wait until after the meeting. Alysha, while waiting for the rest of the group to come up for a group study session in the court yard, turned to Colin. "Hey Col...Do you think any of the guys in our little group will propose before the end of the year?" Colin turned to give his girlfriend a curious look and she chuckled before patting his arm. "I know you won't, but I'm just curious...if one of them does, who do you think would be the first one to do it?"

The Gryffindor pondered for a moment. "I'm not sure. Harry and Ron seem the most likely, but I think Roxanne would have Draco's head if he didn't. Who do you think it will be?"

Alysha tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking more like her brother than anyone would dare admit. After a few minutes she turned to him again. "Honestly, I think Draco might be the first...I heard someone say they saw him going into a shop in Hogsmeade the other day. Harry and Ron might be the next ones, doing it at the same time. Then it'll probably be you because honestly I don't see Charlie and Stella getting engaged anytime soon after what they just went through..."

"Now I think they would. I think he'd do it just to reassure her of her insecurities. But me?" He laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see." He kissed her quickly on the lips.

Alysha kissed him back with a smile, placing her hand on his cheek lightly. She loved him more than she would ever admit but she really wasn't ready to settle down just yet. Moments later their happy little peace was disturbed as their friends came in and sat around them. Stella sat between Rox and Harry and pulled her books out as the rest of their friends did the same.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking up after placing her book on the ground.

Ron gave his sister a faint smile, "Throwing up in the Hospital Wing...morning sickness is taking its toll on her...I told her I'd come and get notes during the group session like she usually does, that way she wouldn't miss anything."

Ginny nodded before turning to the group, "So...who wants to get this party started?"

"I will." Stella said, taking charge. "In replace of Hermione, I think the Ravenclaw should take the lead. We are, after all, the smartest in school." She said with a smirk, too much shaking heads and bobbing out of tongues. Stella continued on regardless. "Which lesson we doing?"

"Potions!" Came the answer from the Gryffindors. The Slytherins just laughed.

"Might have guessed." Came Draco's reply.

Stella laughed with them before getting the appropriate book out and leaning back. She started with the first part of their assignment, explaining things the Gryffindors did understand or weren't sure about. Then Draco took over the next part, explaining which ingredients went with which potion they were to describe and how much of each to use. Then it was to Rox who explained, in explicit detail, how to properly brew the potions and what would happen of it was done incorrectly. Ron was true to his word and took down the notes diligently to use later when he and Hermione would actually answer the assignments. The rest of the group, however, was answering the assignments as they were explained.

"Ron? You gonna answer anything?" Stella asked gently.

"No thanks Stel. I'll just take notes and work through it after with her. No offence to anyone, but she has a way of explaining things that helps me get everything easier."

She smiled. "That's fine Ron. Just ask us to slow down if you can't keep up."

Ron nodded and went back to taking the notes, making sure to write the subject name above each section of notes so that Hermione would be able to find the right books easier without having to figure out which section of notes went with which subject. The next subject they worked on was Charms with Pansy (surprisingly), which he was able to keep up with a little bit better. After that it was Astronomy with Draco, then Transfigurations with Stella, Herbology with Neville, Muggle Studies with Harry and Alysha, Care of Magical Creatures with Ginny, and finally Defense Against the Dark Arts with Roxanne.

Once the lessons were done, every head turned to look at Stella expectantly. She sighed. "You want answers now I suppose?"

"How'd you guess?" Roxanne asked sarcastically.

"Wait for me, hang on!" Charlie asked from the other side of the courtyard as he came running over. He sat beside his girlfriend as took a deep breath, taking her hand and beginning the tale.

Stella laced her fingers with his tight as she started. "After breakfast when I disappeared, I went to my very first secret room which resides within the library. I knew I'd be alone there so I would be able to think. When it was time for classes I slipped out and into the classroom, choosing to sit in the back. Then the second the classes ended I slipped out and to the next class until lunch when I left to go to my family. I knew flying wouldn't help me clear my head and chances are a certain seeker would see me and bug me so I chose the place where I knew I would be alone. I was right, the music and concentration that my performances required helped me clear my head better than anything else ever could. After a few shows I went to the trailers behind the tent and curled up with my adopted brother. We talked a few minutes and it was him who opened my eyes to the true reason why I had gotten so upset...I was afraid of rejection...being left to an unknown family and being raised by them tends to have that effect...Well...at some point he left to let me think on my own and that's when Charlie made his appearance." At this Stella paused and looked to her boyfriend, signaling that it was his turn to carry on.

"I had been listening on their conversation and decided, after her brother had gone, that I needed to intervene. I went in and Ste started her rejection routine, trying to push me away. But I didn't give in. I held her in my arms and let her cry. I managed to convince her I wouldn't betray her or leave her. I couldn't anyway; I'd be attacked by a mob!" He laughed. "But anyway, the tears subsided; we made up, and then went back to class. End of story."

"That's...kinda lame and not at all what I was expecting to hear..." Rox said as she held Draco's hand tight. Ginny laughed softly and turned to her friends.

"I think it's kinda sweet...I've been through that routine with Harry...the flames in the eyes, hatred in the voice, venom coated words...it sucks but if you don't give in then eventually they break down." She said as she took Harry's hand in hers. He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling her closer, holding her tighter.

I guess it just runs in the genes, eh Stella?" Harry laughed.

Stella laughed too. "Must do." She turned to Rox. "Not all relationships are as feisty as yours."

"That's the Slytherin side girl." Roxanne winked.

"Naa, that's just you." Draco said cheekily, earning a slap.

"Bastard." Roxanne chastised him lovingly. Draco just laughed harder and pulled her into a kiss.

Stella laughed with the rest before it was time for dinner. The group made their way to the Great Hall and, before they went in, Charlie gave Stella a deep kiss. After they separated he went in and took his place at the Staff table as the rest took their place at their favorite table.

When everyone was sufficiently distracted by their food, Roxanne nudged Stella. "Psst."

"What?"

"Don't make it obvious. Look at the way Charlie's looking at you."

Stella, confused, pretended to turn to look for some potatoes, but instead let her eyes slide up to the Staff Table. There was Charlie, giving her the most intense stare she had ever seen. Things were going to change between them tonight, for the better.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

**Thoughts are in Italics.**

* * *

Stella woke up the next morning wrapped tight in the arms of her boyfriend. He had held her many times before but this was a different kind of embrace. For the first time she noticed just how strong his arms were, it felt as though she was being held by a dragon in human form, the warmth of his body wrapping around her like a blanket. She closed her eyes again as she moved a bit closer, her head against his chest. She might not have wanted to fall in love a month ago but now she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.

She lay there for a few minutes just listening to his breathing, glad for the peace for once. Eventually, Charlie's breathing starts to change, and he woke, kissing her on the head. "Morning."

"Morning. Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

"No. You didn't." Charlie smiled, tightening his arms around her slightly. "I wanna do this every morning. I wanna wake up with you forever."

Stella smiled, turning her head up to kiss him on the lips. "Me too." She whispered as they broke, resting her head against his.

Stella smiled as she thought back to what Roxanne and the other two said to her during the full moon. She let out a soft breath before nuzzling his chest, kissing it lightly. Spring break was coming up in a few weeks and she had an idea for how she wanted to spend it, but she was not going to let him in on her plans just yet. As they snuggled back up under the blankets, preparing to catch a bit more sleep, a knock sounded on the door to her room and she groaned a bit. "Go away..."

"Stella, McGonagall has called for you." Stella sighed softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Charlie and it seemed they were having the same thought. The only reason McGonagall would call them this early would be if they had done something wrong or if the Governors had finally made their decision. The two got dressed and fixed their hair before they left the safety of the Ravenclaw house and made their way to the Head Mistresses office. As they walked in they found McGonagall sitting at her desk looking serious, two men stood on the left of her desk with another two men on the right and one more standing beside her. Stella gulped a bit, the fear suddenly becoming too much to bare. She gripped Charlie's hand tighter and, sensing her growing fear, he leaned down and kissed her head softly, whispering to her softly "Calm down...I'm here."

"Miss Silverwater, Mr. Weasley. Please, take a seat." They sat. "This man behind me is Steven Perriweather. He is head Governor here at Hogwarts..."

Stella, still clutching Charlie's hand tight, looked up at the man that held their fate in his hands. Charlie squeezed her hand tight and looked at her before looking at the man and taking a slight breath. "I do not wish to sound disrespectful or impatient but please...tell us of your decision." He watched as they all glanced at the girl who seemed to be trying to stay calm even though her eyes betrayed her as did the grip she had on his hand. From what McGonagall had told them they knew she was struggling to keep a grip on her magic to keep it from getting out of hand. If they did not finish this soon there was no telling what would happen. With that in mind the five men turned to face the couple as Perriweather began.

"Well, Miss Silverwater, Mr. Weasley, I see this isn't easy for you so we'll keep this short. The predicament you have presented us with isn't an easy one. You first became a couple before Mr. Weasley gained his position as Professor here, but relationship between students and teachers are prohibited, as you know. Ultimately, we as Governors have decided the following: you may keep your job Mr. Weasley, and you also need not hide your relationship. However, Mr. Weasley, you can no longer teach the 7th and 8th year joint class. That position will be filled with another teacher, one of the Headmistresses choice."

"And you will be pleased to know that I have already filled that position." Professor McGonagall smiled. From behind them in the shadows, a figure appeared. Short, with bright purple hair, her face split into a grin instantly.

"Tonks!" Stella shouted in surprise, standing up instantly to give the woman a hug.

She chuckled. "Hello Stella." She let go of the girl and gave Charlie a hug also. "Looks like me and you will be working together kiddo.

"I'm hardly a kid, am I Tonks?" Charlie laughed.

"Indeed." McGonagall said, breaking the reunion. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest you spend time today filling in Professor Tonks on what needs to be taught."

"Yes Professor." Charlie agreed, before turning to the two women beside him. "Let's go." He took Stella's hand once again, and the three of them left the office.

Stella, relieved to be out of that place, breathed a sigh of relief and leaned her head against Charlie's shoulder before she thought about something.

"I'll be back; I need to go clear my head." Charlie nodded and kissed her head. He and Tonks watched as she ran down the halls before they left for Charlie's office to talk.

Stella ran to the area where students' brooms were held and grabbed hers. She ran down to the Pitch and began flying around, taking off high into the air and closing her eyes as the wind hit her face.

She circled the pitch a couple of times when suddenly, a snitch appeared before her. She hovered for a moment and stared at it, wondering how it got free. Reaching out to get it, she huffed as the snitch flew off, and set off after it. Round and round she chased it, but just when she was about to catch it, another hand flew out in front of her and grasped it instead. Pulling up on her broom, she spun to see who it was. "You may be the youngest seeker in a century, but you don't have to keep proving it." She moaned a smile on her face.

"Oh I have." Harry disagreed. "Got to make sure my skills don't get rusty." He added sarcastically.

She laughed. "Hardly." She aimed her broom down to the ground and dismounted, walking back over to the shed to put her gear away, her brother right behind her.

Eventually, Harry broke the silence. "So, how'd it go with the governors?"

Stella sighed and leaned against the wall as he put his stuff inside and shut the door. "Let's just say thank goodness it didn't last long..." Harry looked up and noticed the look on her face. He knew everything was alright between her and Charlie so why then, he wondered, was she up on a broom. He thought about it for a moment before he realized what must have happened and thought of a way to snap her out of it. He smirked and tackled her to the ground, he pinned her arms to her side with his knees and began tickling her. After a few minutes he jumped up and raced into the castle laughing. Stella jumped up and, just as he expected, gave chase. "Get back here you damn brat!" she yelled out as they raced down one hall and then another and another, Harry always staying just a few feet ahead of her, his laughs taunting her.

"You wanna be a seeker then so be it! I'm the snitch! Catch me if you can!" He taunted her with a laugh as he rounded one corner then another and up a set of stairs. She chased him, never letting him out of her sight. Wherever they went people stared at them, wondering what was going on.

Upstairs, downstairs, round corners, through secret passages, along corridors, back downstairs, up more stairs. They ran and ran, Stella never losing sight of her brother. _'You want me to train for seeker'_, she thought, _'well here's proof I can be one'_. With one last push, she sped up, catching up with Harry and knocking him to the ground like he did her. The portraits around them gutted as she straddled him, pinning his arms down, laughing. "Gotcha." She panted. "What do I get for winning?"

Harry chuckled breathlessly. "Let me get up first." She got off of him and the two moved over to the wall, sitting on the floor with their backs to it, catching their breath. After sometime, Harry turned to her. "What do you get? How about I put in a good word with the Harpies? See if I can get them to give you a trial?"

Stella, after catching her breath, turned to her brother with her eyes a bit wide. "Harry...you don't need to do that...it's alright, really." She gave him one of her famous sincere smiles before continuing, "I'm over the whole Quidditch thing, really, don't worry about it...now I suspect Ginny is pacing wondering where you are so you should probably get back to her. I better go finish my Potions work and check on one I've been working on." With that said she stood up and, after a quick hug, turned and walked down the halls towards her secret room that only she and Charlie knew about. As the door locked behind her she waved her hand, revealing a small cabinet where her current project was setting. When she noted that it wasn't quite ready yet she concealed the cabinet once more and sat down at a small table on one side of the room, she pulled her books out and began studying and working on her Potions work.

Meanwhile Harry had watched his sister leave with a sigh and had stood up. He hadn't been able to tell if she had been telling the truth or lying to him...that smile of hers made it impossible to tell the difference. He walked back to the tower and, sure enough, Ginny was pacing. As soon as she saw him she hugged him tight. "Where have you been?!" Harry kissed her head gently as he held her tight. "I went to find Stella...she and Charlie had the meeting with the Governors this morning. She wouldn't tell me what happened though."

"Then it's probably best not to push her." Hermione said from her position on the couch. "Otherwise she'll become closed off."

"I know. I know." Harry sighed, sitting down next to his best friend who was, as usual, studying. "I just hope that, if it is bad news, she tells us eventually."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry and he looked at his best friend as Ron sat down beside his girlfriend. "Hermione...what exactly was wrong with you when you ran out of the Great Hall?" Hermione closed her book as she took a breath; anyone who knew her knew this was either a really good or really bad sign. Beside her Ron gripped her hand, looking a bit nervous. Ginny, instantly glaring at her brother, moved closer to them as Charlie and Tonks came in.

"Well..." Hermione started, "Rox took me to the nurse when I finally stopped throwing up and...I found out...Ron and I are expecting."

Before any of them could recover Charlie was there and hugging the girl as tight as he could without hurting her, a smile wide on his face. "I can't believe this! How far?" Hermione laughed as she hugged him back and got him to put her back down.

"Just a little over a month...let's just say that's the last time I let him come to my house when my parents are away at a Christmas party." Charlie laughed and, as the others recovered, Hermione was plagued by more hugs and congratulations. Soon Charlie turned to Harry with a concerned look. "Where is Stella?"

"I don't know. She said she was going to do some Potions work. I don't know where she went though."

"I know where she is. Thanks Harry. Probably best to leave her until she's got her head back together." Charlie said.

"Charlie, what did the governors say? Stel won't tell me." Harry asked, figuring that if he couldn't get an answer out of the one, he would out of the other.

"Sorry mate. If Stella doesn't want to tell you, I'm not going to betray her by doing it." Charlie stated, offering a small smile.

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands, this was driving him nuts. He sighed softly and stood up. It was now dinner time and slowly the group made their way to the Great Hall and to the table they usually sat at. Charlie took a place with the group as Tonks took his usual place at the table for a moment before going to sit beside him. Draco and Rox looked up from their seats as they were joined and noticed their group was minus one person. Charlie, seeing the look in her eyes, shook his head. "Don't think about it...leave her be."

"She better be alright." Roxanne warned him. "If you've done something, I'll make even my father look tame."

"I've done nothing Roxanne. She needs to get her head around a few things, that's all. Hermione, meanwhile, has some news for us all."

The Slytherin in the group looked up at the girl, waiting for an answer. Nervous, she looked to Pansy, who smiled at her to give her confidence. With a deep breath, Hermione told them. "I'm pregnant."

A squeal was heard, as Roxanne and Alysha reached across the table to both give Hermione a hug, whilst Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince shook Ron's hand.

Dinner, from that point on, proceeded as normal. Conversation turned to Hermione and Ron's hopes for what the child would be and how many. From there it turned to when Ginny and Harry were going to have a child, to which the two responded with a blush and looking away from the other, signaling that they hadn't even thought about it yet. Then it turned to homework and Hermione reminding the boys that just because they were excited over her expecting that didn't mean they could get behind on their work, to which they both promptly jumped up and ran from the room, causing everyone to laugh. As the group went about their separate ways, bidding each other a goodnight, Charlie made his way to where he knew Stella would be. As he whispered the password and stepped into the small room he found the girl at her desk, her Potions book open beside her and her cauldron in front of her obviously being left alone to let the potion set. He smiled as he looked at her. She had he arms folded on the desk, her head on her arms, and was fast asleep. He shook his head with a small smile as he made his way over to her.

Gently, he touched her arm. "Ste? Time to wake up love."

Slowly she woke up. "Hmmm? Charlie? What time is it?"

"Seven. You've slept for most of the day I'm guessing. Here, I snuck some food out of the Hall for you."

"Thanks." She took the food from him and sat it down, making room first for Charlie to sit beside her. "How did the handover with Tonks go?"

"It went well," Charlie said as he wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her side gently, "I think she may be more qualified to teach this class than I am." The two shared a laugh as Stella ate. When she was finished they moved to the couch so that they wouldn't disturb the potion. As they sat down Charlie's arm found its way back around Stella's waist. As his hand began to rub her side once more she looked up at him as he was leaning down to her. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that had her wrapping her arms around his neck. As he lay them down on the couch, him hovering above her slightly, they both knew they would not be leaving this place tonight.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower Ginny, thinking over what Hermione had said during dinner, stepped into the shower to wash the dirt and sweat of the day away. After she was finished she stepped out of the shower and dried her hair quickly before wrapping a towel around her. She knew everyone else would be either asleep or getting ready for sleep by now and that Harry would be the only one in the common room. She walked out and made her way to him. As she entered the firelight, her red hair falling in damp ringlets down her shoulders, Harry looked up and his eyes widened as he was reminded of the first time he saw her in her bathrobe the night their house was burned to the ground by Bellatrix.

He swallowed nervously. "Ginny?"

"Harry." She answered him, stopping half way and holding her hand out to him. He took the hint and stood up, making his way over to her. Immediately she put her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. "I've been thinking about what Hermione said..."

"Gin...I don't want you to think that we have to just because Hermione and Ron have."

"No...No, I want to. Harry please, let's go all the way." She turned big brown eyes up to him, eyes she knew he wouldn't resist.

He sighed then smiled. "Let's go to my room. Ron's with Hermione in hers, Seamus has snuck off with Lavender, Neville is in Ravenclaw for the night, and Dean has gone with Pavarti. We'll be alone."

Ginny smiled too and took his hand, leading him up the stairs. Once in the room Harry cast his signature locking spell on the door and took his shirt off before laying Ginny down on her bed, kissing her deep. In Hermione's room Ron was holding his girlfriend tight, kissing her head and rubbing her stomach lightly. He had been a complete and total nervous wreck when he had found out, wondering how his family would react, but when they showed their support he had settled down and now he couldn't be happier. Hermione was his world and he was excited to start a family with her. In Colin's room the scene was very similar but at the same time different. Under the thick gold sheets and red comforter Alysha was snuggled up to her boyfriend, her head on his chest and his arms tight around her, their legs intertwined and peaceful smiles on their faces. They had made love right after dinner and were now fast asleep. Usually by this time they would have separated and she would have returned to the dungeons with the excuse of having been in the library studying. But now that Draco knew the truth about her and Colin she felt comfortable spending the night with her Gryffindor.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons things were a different story. After dinner, Roxanne had gone up to her room and hadn't been seen since. Pansy had been trying for a couple of hours to get her to talk, but nothing was working. Even when Pansy threatened to break the door down, nothing was any different. Draco had been in the library all night, and had only just got back. Noticing Pansy still up, he went over to her. "What's the matter Pans?"

"Roxanne. She disappeared up to the dorm after dinner and nobody's seen her since. She's just locked her curtains around the bed, after she eventually unlocked the door to let us into bed. I was waiting up to tell you."

He hugged his best friend tight. "Thank you Pansy, but I'm here now. Go to bed, get some sleep, and send Roxanne down to me. That's if she's still awake."

"I'll try. Night Draco."

"Night Pans." He watched as she made her way up the stairs and made himself comfortable in front of the fire, summoning a glass of Fire whiskey from the kitchens. It took a while, but he eventually heard another set of footsteps on the stairs, and looking up he spotted Roxanne dressed in her nightgown, her hair loose and her make-up removed. With one glance he could tell she had been crying. He shot off the couch, put his drink down, and enveloped Roxanne in his arms, her hugging tight back. "What's the matter love?"

She said nothing, instead guiding them back over to the couch and sitting down, snuggling into his chest. She eventually spoke. "Remember Christmas?"

He chuckled slightly. "How could I forget? One of the best Christmases I've ever had."

She smiled slightly. "Remember November? November 5th?"

"Of course. The first time we made love properly, without any protection to form a barrier. Why, where's this going?" he asked her cautiously.

She sat up and looked him in the eye. "I fell pregnant that night."

Draco's eyes widened before his face split into a grin. "Why didn't you tell me? How far along are you?" She, however, shook her head sadly and dipped it as the tears started to fall again. "Rox, what's wrong love? What is it?" He took her chin softly and lifted it, wiping the tears from her face. "What's happened?"

She swallowed thickly and nuzzled her face into his hand. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to wait until I was out of the 'danger zone', until I was passed three months. I'm two, or should be. This morning, something didn't feel right. After dinner I disappeared to have a shower and noticed some blood. I took another test and it said negative. Draco, I miscarried." She started to cry again.

Draco instantly pulled her into a hug. "But how? Something usually has to happen start a miscarriage."

"Some stupid first year bumped into me accidentally in the library yesterday and my stomach hit the table. Pansy told me to go straight to Madam Pomfrey, but I didn't want anyone but her and Stella to know yet, and as I couldn't feel anything wrong, I didn't think anything was wrong. I wish I had now; maybe she could have done something. Draco, I'm so sorry..." she whispered into his chest.

"Shh, don't be. It wasn't your fault." For the rest of the night, he simply held her as she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

**This chapter skips a few weeks.**

* * *

Harry and Draco were walking down the corridor, heading towards the court yard to meet up with their friends. After the morning classes had ended Draco had asked Harry to stay with him as the others went to the court yard, he had said he needed to talk to him and Harry had instantly known something was wrong. Once the two of them were alone Draco had told him about the situation with Pansy and how he didn't know what to do to cheer her up. After Harry had suggested a romantic evening complete with candles, rose petals, and a rose or strawberry scented bubble bath and maybe a candle light dinner Draco had mentally slapped himself...of course the Gryffindor would suggest something like that. After he thought about it for a few moments Draco had decided that maybe that was exactly what he needed to do for her, after talking for a few more minutes to finalize the details the two had left and were now heading to meet their friends. As they neared one corner Harry grabbed Draco's arm to stop him, at the curious look Harry simply shook his head and the two got still.

"What are we going to do?" one voice said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure but we're down one player, Carol fractured her elbow the other day and it's not supposed to be fully healed until Monday but we have a game coming up this Friday." Said another voice, this one slightly more panicky.

"We have to find a substitute player...but that means tryouts and crammed routines...we only have three days to find and train another player..." said the first voice again.

"That's impossible!" cried out a third voice.

"It's either that or we forfeit..." chimed in a fourth voice.

Moments later there was a collective sigh and sounds of footsteps disappearing down the corridor. Harry and Draco walked around the corner just in time to see a Ravenclaw girl going around the corner further down. The two looked at each other before taking a left and heading into the court yard where their friends were waiting for them.

"Should we ask Stella if she wants to join?" Draco asked Harry quietly as they approached the others.

"You read my mind." Harry whispered back, grinning.

"What you pair plotting?" Roxanne asked as they sat down.

"You'll find out soon love." Draco replied, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Minutes later the small group was busy discussing Hermione's pregnancy, planning a baby shower for her, and talking about visiting family over the coming spring break. Everyone was excited to learn that Alysha and Colin were planning on going off on their own for the break, much to Draco's obvious discomfort. After a considerable amount of time Harry looked around the group, slightly worried.

"Has anyone seen Stella?" He asked. Alysha, as if just remembering something, looked up at him.

"She said she had something to do...I think she was heading towards either the library or Charlie's office. Why?"

"No reason." Harry replied before getting up to stretch then sitting back down.

It was at that moment, Stella come running over to join them. "Sorry, sorry, I was busy."

"Seriously, have you got a sixth sense?" Alysha asked. "We're just literally saying that you were busy either in the library or with Charlie and you appear."

"I'm just that good." Stella said as she sat down, grinning. "So, what did I miss?"

Not much really...Hermione and Ron are throwing a baby shower when we get back from break, Alysha and Colin are slipping off over break for some serious alone time, not sure what Rox and Draco are doing and as for Harry and I we're going to be spending the week with my family, Remus and Sirius will be there too." Ginny explained, a smile on her face.

"Sounds like fun! unfortunately I'll be touring with my family over the break. I've really missed touring, it's so relaxing." Stella said with a laugh as she leaned back against the stone bench Hermione and Roxanne were sitting on.

She turned to Roxanne. "How come you don't know what you're doing?"

"Well, let me rephrase that. _Draco_ seems to know what we're doing but he won't tell _me_."

"That's because it's a surprise." Draco explained.

"Come off it brother! You'll be more bothered about what me and Colin are doing." Alysha stated matter-of-fact.

"What you two get up to is your business sister. But i swear, if you come back pregnant..." He didn't need to finish the sentence; the look he gave them both was enough.

"I promise Draco, she won't. I'll be careful with her, I promise." Colin said sincerely.

"Good..."

Stella chuckled softly as she shook her head before turning to look at the blond. "Draco, it's going to happen sooner or later and you're going to have to accept it."

Alysha, from her place in Colin's lap, turned and looked at her brother before looking at Rox.

"Rox, help me out here. Us three have to stick together!"

Roxanne chuckled and turned to Draco. "You have to let her grow up at some point."

"I know that. But I'd rather become and uncle after I gain a brother-in-law, not before." Draco said, laughing.

"I'm surprised you haven't fell pregnant yet Rox." Alysha said, enquiringly.

"Meaning?"

"Nothing. It's just...obviously you and my brother are having sex, it's been a known fact since you got together in sixth year. I'm surprised you haven't fell pregnant yet."

Roxanne briefly shared a look with Draco before turning back to Alysha. "Me too." She said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Hey, Aly? Maybe you should ask Colin why someone saw him going into a ring shop with Draco the other day." Stella say, changing the subject. Alysha looked at her before turning to her boyfriend, her brow arched. Stella watched the two before giving Roxanne a knowing look and small smile.

Harry and Ginny chuckled softly at watching their fellow Gryffindor sweat under the curious gaze of his girlfriend, Ron gave the boy a sympathetic pat on the shoulder while Hermione just shook her head with a soft chuckle. Colin was really in the hot seat now.

Colin gulped then sighed. "Oh to Hell with it. Lysh, I was going to do this over Spring break, but seeing as this lot have practically ruined it..." Colin stood up, pulling Alysha with him. Then, pulling a box out of his robes, got down on one knee. "Alysha Narcissa Malfoy, will you marry me?"

The Slytherin girl's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She turned to look at her brother, asking permission, and he just smiled, nodding slightly. She turned back to Colin. "Yes." She whispered.

He grinned and stood up, placing the simple diamond engagement ring on her finger and kissing her, hugging her tight. When they broke, Colin turned to Draco, who had stood up. "Thank you for giving me permission to marry her."

"No problem. Mother and Father would have approved of you, and I approve, so I couldn't say no." Holding out his hand, Draco smiled. Colin took it and they shook, before Draco pulled Colin into a manly hug.

Alysha placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and he let his soon-to-be brother-in-law go, hugging his sister instead. "Thank you for allowing him permission Draco." She whispered.

"I've never seen you happier than you are with him Lysh. I want to keep it that way." Draco whispered back, holding her tight. Releasing her, the Malfoy siblings kissed each other on the cheek briefly before Alysha was jumped on by her best friends.

Stella leaned back, smirking slightly. "Bout time!" The group began laughing as they took turns hugging the newly engaged couple. Alysha gave the girl a slight glare before laughing and sticking her tongue out. Stella simply laughed before congratulating the couple as well. Soon it was time for lunch and the group made their way to the Great Hall.

"I'm the first to get pregnant but Aly's the first to get engaged...aren't we just a mixed bunch of nuts?" Hermione said as they sat down, causing the group to laugh again. Ron shook his head with a small smile, unbeknownst to the rest, he had a surprise of his own planned the day before vacation.

"Hey Stell, you never actually did tell us where you were earlier." Ginny stated.

"Sorry, I was in the library. I needed to research something real quick."

"Typical Ravenclaw." Ginny said, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Speaking of Ravenclaws..." Draco started, looking to Harry, smiling.

"Yeah, speaking of Ravenclaws, we heard an interesting conversation earlier, didn't we Draco?"

"We certainly did Harry. Shall I tell her, or do you want to?"

"You tell her Draco."

"Alright."

"What are you two going on about?" Stella asked, confused.

"Basically Stell, we overheard members of your House's Quidditch team talking. They're in need of a player as one of theirs is down. We thought maybe you could tryout?"

Stella stared at her plate a bit before laughing, "Serves them right. But I guess it'd be a disgrace to my house to simply ignore them, even if they are all idiots." She said with a sigh. "Hell, why not. Could hurt to at least tryout."

As she went back to eating Harry gave the group a slight look, it was clear she still harboured feelings of hatred for her team but as a Ravenclaw she had a duty to help her team if the need arose.

"Ste, I know you hate your team, but think of it this way. You tryout and get it, you can kick the arses of Harry and Draco in the games!" Roxanne encouraged her.

This seemed to work, as Stella's face lit up. Staring down both of the boys, she grinned. "I'll definitely tryout now. You're going down boys!"

"Whatever. Youngest Seeker ever, remember?" Harry boasted.

"Yeah, youngest Seeker who's lost to his sister more times than I can count!" She replied, laughing.

"Oooh, fighting talk!" Roxanne laughed.

Lunch passed with the group all laughing as Stella and Harry taunted each other back and forth across the table, earning many stares from the rest of the room. After lunch the group made their way towards the library to finish up some work before the afternoon classes started. At one point Stella excused herself from the group, saying she needed to get something from her room that she had forgotten. After retrieving her forgotten textbook she made her way down the stairs and towards the classroom. As she rounded a corner she saw Charlie and smiled wide before noticing he was with another girl. She felt her smile fade as she watched them talk for a minute before seeing him pull out a small box and kneel down. All the feelings from before came flooding back, causing her body to go numb and the book to drop from her hands. As the thud echoed through the corridors the two turned to look just in time to see the tail end of her cloak disappearing around a corner. She raced down the corridors as fast as she could, past the classroom where her friends were waiting to go in, and down more halls. In to the library she ran, stopping at a back corner she quickly whispered the password known only to her and ducked inside the small room. As the door sealed behind her she made sure the silencing charms were in place before dropping to her knees.

Meanwhile, back with the group Alysha turned to look at her friends, a worried look on her face. "Was that Stel?" Harry nodded with the others before turning to face the group himself.

"I'm telling all of you right now, if something happened you guys better get your asses out of here and get as many people out as you can because there won't be a force strong enough to calm me down. I will fucking murder whoever's responsible." He said, his eyes narrowing, his sister's emotions running through him.

"Harry. Harry!" Roxanne slapped him, bringing him back to his senses. "Stop! Alright, just stop! All of you go into class. I'll go and find her. I'll meet you all in the ROR straight after class, with or without her. Go." Roxanne ordered them finally, before running down the corridors herself to find her best friend.

After questioning many other students along the way, Roxanne finally reached the back of the library to find...nothing. Stella was nowhere to be found. Roxanne, puzzled, was about to turn back when a thought occurred to her. Stella had many secret rooms in the school, could one of them be in here? She closed her eyes and emptied her mind. "Hogwarts, I call upon you, as descendant of the noble founder Salazar Slytherin, show me your secrets. Show me the rooms available only to those in need. Please, help me." Feeling the castle answer her, Roxanne opened her eyes and saw the magic of the school travelling in the walls, before forming a doorway along the back wall- a door that opened for her instantly. Sneaking in, Roxanne saw her best friend curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing. Rushing forward, she wrapped her arms around her and held her close, saying nothing as the tears flowed.

Through the sobs words began to form: hate, bastard, never, loved, alone. It was clear that something had happened but right now the main thing was getting her calmed down before Harry found out how bad it was. Once the door was shut tight once more the lights in the room dimmed as they were specially atuned to her emotions.

Meanwhile, back in class Harry was finding it difficult to focus on the lessons. His leg was bouncing in an irritated manner and his eyes were focused on the door in the back of the room. Ginny tried her best to calm him down but gave up after a few minutes with a sigh. No one knew that late last night he had snuck out to meet Charlie after receiving a note or what the two had discussed...and now it was bugging him that something very wrong had happened...if that was the case then that loving family was sure to be minus a red-head.

Back in the room, Stella's tears started to subside until eventually, she pulled back from Roxanne's hold and wiped her eyes.

"What happened?" Roxanne asked gently.

Stella, not trusting herself nit to cry again, used her hand to create a see-through screen on which her memories began to play starting with when she first saw Charlie and ending with dropping to her knees. When it was over she bowed her head again, her hair hiding her face easily as the feelings of not being wanted and not being good enough began to fill her once more.

Roxanne, meanwhile, could feel the infamous Riddle anger starting to build in her. How dare that bastard hurt Stella like that! Oh, Roxanne was going to have his head. Harry would just have to wait in line. She closed her eyes, however, and calmed herself down. Now was not the time for things like that. Now was the time to help a friend in need. "Ste, look at me. Ste..." Roxanne reached out and took her best friend's chin, lifting her head up so that they were eye to eye. "Are you sure it was what it looked like?"

Stella lashed out. "I know what I saw! What else would it be Roxanne?" She shouted, standing up and staking off to the other side of the room, her arms wrapped around herself defensively.

"Harry's the blind one Rox, not me...I don't need glasses to have perfect vision, I was born with it. He pulled out a ring box and knelt down after they talked for a minute..." Stella continued as she leaned against the wall by the small window, the tears falling again as she clutched herself tighter, her gaze fixed on some point beyond the horizon, "I was stupid to think I could be with someone...It was a mistake to trust someone. I've decided I'm never letting anyone in again except my friends and family...to hell with love."

Stella closed her eyes and turned her face so it was hidden against the wall. Roxanne watched her friend with narrowed eyes. Charlie Weasley was a dead man walking.

She did, despite her anger, make her way over to her friend, putting a hand on the small of her back. "Stella, you don't mean that. You may think you do now, but you don't. Give it a few days, and you'll realize you still love him. I might hate him right now, but I still think you ought to give him a chance to explain himself first..."

"He'd have an easier time explaining it to the devil...I'm done Rox...I've got school and tryouts to focus on then a career with my family. Speaking of which...would you mind heading back to class and taking notes for me? I need to go clear my head in the only place safe enough for me to be right now." She looked at her best friend as she wiped the last of her tears away. She gave Rox a hug before leaving, if she didn't get her mind cleared right now then she wouldn't be able to prove herself in tryouts this afternoon. She literally ran all the way to her family's show tent, changed in the back room and came out to do a few performances. It was clear to her family by the redness of her eyes that something had seriously upset her and Jordan's eyes narrowed as a nagging thought came up in the back of his mind.

Meanwhile Harry, who could feel everything his sister felt, knew what had happened just by the emotions he could feel. It was the same with Draco and Alysha, they could feel what each other felt and sometimes if the emotions were strong enough they could see and hear what was going on with the other. He grit his teeth as he left the class and made his way to where he knew the redhead would be. As soon as the class was over he went in and stormed right up to Charlie. He paused for only a moment before his right fist connected with the side of the older Weasley's face, sending him stumbling back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ASK PERMISSION THEN GO AND BETRAY HER?! No...you know what...fuck it. I don't want to hear your sorry ass excuses. Stay the hell away from me and my sister." With that said the brunet turned on his heel and stormed off to the Room of Requirement to meet with his friends as scheduled.

Charlie, dumbfounded, rubbed his cheek and, throwing all caution to the wind, followed Harry to the Room. Entering in behind him, Charlie's anger got the better of him. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Harry spun around, his eyes looking like balls of molten green flames and faced the older man. Forgetting that his friends, including a very visibly pissed Roxanne, were behind him, Harry glared at the man.

"You know what it was for you bastard! How the hell could you do that to Stella! I'm surprised she hasn't ripped your head off yet or turned one of the dragons on you! After everything the two of you have been through you fuckin do that?! I'm sick of you bringing her to tears every fuckin time you turn around! First it was the pain of having to watch you go every month, that almost drove us crazy trying to keep her calmed. Then it was the ordeal with the governors, then it was the game in which the two of you way overreacted and now this?! I'll be one surprised lion if she doesn't transfer schools because of it!"

Ginny, sensing things were getting out of hand, stepped up and grabbed Harry's hand, "Come on Harry...back off...don't do this, love...come on..." The group watched as, finally, Harry began taking a few steps back, pulling his girlfriend closer and holding her tight until he, eventually, calmed down enough for his eyes to dull from molten balls of green lava to barely blazing balls of green fire. Alysha, deciding to speak up before Roxanne could, turned to face the professor.

"Charlie...surely you must have noticed her standing there...why would you do something like that? It doesn't make any sense and we're just trying to figure things out...don't you love her?"

"Of course I love her..." He started.

"Then you've got five seconds to start talking, otherwise I'll make my father look tame!" Roxanne threatened, her wand coming out.

Charlie put his hands up in surrender. "I was only doing that as practice to propose to her! I want to get it right, so I asked a friend of hers in Ravenclaw to help out. I love her, of course I do, and I want it to be perfect. Stella ran off before I could explain myself to her."

"Charlie...she told us about her fears and insecurities remember?" Hermione said softly as she stood up and made her way to her future brother-in-law. Charlie nodded and was about to speak before she placed a finger against his lips and gave him a look that clearly said 'do not interrupt me'. After a moment she began again.

"Now think...if you were her and had those same insecurities and fears...what would you have done if you saw the very first person you had ever allowed that close to your heart getting down on one knee, box in hand, in front of another girl? what would it have looked like to you? and how would you have felt? Before you say anything, take the time to stop, put yourself in her shoes, and think about it from her point of view." When she was done Hermione moved back to her seat and sat down beside Ron once more, her hand on her stomach lightly. The room got silent for a few moments before Harry, finally calming down enough to speak, spoke up.

"Exactly. Now she's either about to say 'fuck it' and drop out, transfer, or shut us all out for good." He held Ginny tighter. He had pulled her into his lap a few moments ago and his gaze was now fixed on her lap as she ran her hands soothingly through his hair.

Charlie, knowing better than to argue with Hermione, did just that. He thought, and as realization hit, broke down in tears. "I just don't want to lose her..." He sobbed.

The group looked at each other before Draco moved to kneel in front of the sobbing man. He placed his hand on his shoulder gently and spoke in a soft yet firm tone, "Then you know what you have to do." Charlie, his heart breaking, turned and ran from the room. He had a feeling he knew where she'd be and that it probably wouldn't be easy to get to her.

Harry sighed softly, his forehead against Ginny's shoulder, "Anyone else getting a headache?" Ginny chuckled softly as she kissed his head lightly, her fingers still running through his hair gently. Hermione nodded, rubbing her temples, Ron, chuckling, put an arm around her.

Alysha turned to look at Rox while reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be fine RoRo...calm down."

Roxanne turned deep blue eyes onto her friend. "RoRo? Where's that come from?" She asked, laughing.

"I just made it up. Like it?"

"Not particularly." Roxanne answered honestly, still smiling.

"Well tough I'm going to use it anyway." Alysha replied, sticking her tongue out.

Roxanne just rolled her eye in a motherly way and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "I hope they sort it out..."

Draco, chuckling softly at his sister, held Roxanne close, kissing her head lightly. "I'm sure they will...they're both stubborn but he's the best thing for her so...either they will or one of them will kill the other."

Meanwhile, Charlie had made it to the tent but had quickly found himself blasted back out the entrance and now faced a very pissed off Jordan. Jordan had seen Charlie coming in and had instantly blasted him out before following and pinning him to the ground, gripping his throat tight with one hand and a wand pointed at his head.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?! If you don't tell me the truth right now I'll blast your fucking head off!"

At that point Nathaniel and Maverick both ran out along with Jordan's fiancé Cassandra. Stella was close to them and gripped Maverick's arm tight, preferring to stay hidden behind him, knowing she'd probably break down if she faced him directly.

"Jordan, let me talk to her..."

Jordan punched him. "You've lost all rights to talk to her you fucking bastard!"

"Jordan!" Stella cried. "Let him up."

"He's hurt you Ste..."

"Just let him Jordan, now! I want to hear what he's got to say..."

Jordan reluctantly got up and backed up towards where she was hiding behind Maverick, keeping his wand aimed at the red head in front of him, his eyes narrowed. Stella moved to stand behind him and placed her hands against his shoulders and pressed her forehead against his back as she felt his free hand come back and wrap around her. After a few moments Charlie faced them, his eyes red from crying.

"Stella...I never meant to hurt you and if you had stayed just a moment more I would have explained everything. You are my one and only, I promise. I...I spoke to your brother late last night, I asked him for his permission and his blessing...I wanted to make it right, to get the words right and do it just right so I asked her to help me practice..."

"What are you talking about fucker?!"

"Stella...will you please come out here? I want to prove something to you..."

Stella, against her better judgment, tapped Jordan's shoulder. Once he stepped to the side she slipped out between him and Nathaniel. Keeping her head down slightly she made her way towards him but stopped a few feet away. Charlie stepped closer and took her hands gently. "I love you so much...I know you're afraid of rejection and you're insecure but I promised you I'm not going anywhere and I'm keeping that promise. There's no one but you and I will always be there for you..." The small family group watched as he pulled a box, the same box, from his pocket and knelt down, opening it to reveal the ring he had bought only a few days before, "Stella...will you marry me?"

Stella's face remained stony. "We've got a hell of a lot to deal with. You've got a lot of explaining to do. And some making-up to do."

"I know. Just please, give me the chance. I'm not the best person in the world, I know. Working with dragons has distanced me from people. It's not an excuse, but I need you to ground me, to bring me back to Earth. Please Stella, let me try to make it up to you." He looked her in the eye, his own eyes pleading.

She paused for a moment, before her face softened. "I suppose. Yes." She smiled.

Charlie's face split into a grin and he stood, placing the ring on her finger. He moved his face close to hers but hesitated. "Can I kiss you?"

She smiled and leaned up, kissing him.

Jordan lowered his wand, sighing softly before disappearing back into the tent. Maverick and Nathaniel watched the two with a slight smile and gave him the same warning they did a while back before getting back to their shows with Cassandra, leaving the two alone. After a moment Stella looked at him, wiping her eyes.

"I know you wanted it to be perfect but it wouldn't have mattered to me...I just wanted you." Charlie pulled her close, holding her tight as he buried his face in her hair. She closed her eyes as her arms went around his neck, she was happy to know he wasn't going anywhere but she still had some problems of her own to work through, mainly her fears of rejection.

Pulling back, Charlie looked at her, seriously. "I think I've got some explaining to do back at the school."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked, concerned.

"Your brother punched me for hurting you, and Roxanne promised that if I didn't sort it out, she'd make her father look tame."

Stella laughed. "That's those two alright. Come on then, let's go and find them...fiance." She took his hand and led him back to the castle.

As they reached the Room of Requirement they spotted their friends coming out, one of which was still looking pissed while one looked calm but still had the signature green flame eyes showing he was still upset, the rest just looked worried as usual. As they walked up Roxanne turned and closed the last few feet between them before crossing her arms, tapping her foot and narrowing her eyes, her gaze fixed solely on Charlie. Stella, from her place behind him, snickered silently, waiting to see what happened.

Well?" The Slytherin simply demanded.

"Well what?" Charlie asked.

"You know damn well what, Weasley." Roxanne replied through gritted teeth.

Stella, not being able to hold back that easy, stepped forward into Roxanne's line of sight. Without saying a word, she lifted her ring finger to show the engagement ring off as her face split into a wide grin.

Roxanne's eyes widened, but her face remained cold. "That's it? You're taking him back, just like that?"

Stella looked at her, her grin fading into a slight smile, "Rox...it's no secret we have a lot of problems to work through...but you're right, I love him and I need him just as he needs me...that much remains true."

Roxanne shook her head, then, grabbing Stella's arm, pulled her away from the rest so that nobody could overhear. "Stella, are you mad? I know you love him, I know he loves you, but he's hurt you too many times this year. I'm not saying give up on him, I just don't want to see you hurt again..."

Stella looked at her best friend before hugging her tight, "I know Rox...don't worry okay? If it happens again then I'll handle the situation before anyone finds out, promise. Things are going to be different now."

Roxanne sighed and looked over Stella's shoulder at Charlie, who was being congratulated on his engagement. "I still don't trust him..."

Stella chuckled softly, "And I'm still not sure about Draco. Look Rox, every relationship has its ups and downs...we're all going to be hurt at times, I think I'm just getting the majority of my pain out of the way ahead of time...like you and Dray..."

Roxanne dropped her head in shame, then looked back at her best friend. "Fine. But if he hurts you..." she trailed off, her threat hanging in the air.

Stella nodded and hugged her again, "Don't worry, it'll be alright." The two made their way back to the group were Draco pulled Roxanne tight to him, kissing her head as Charlie did the same with Stella. Harry looked at the werewolf once more before the fire in his eyes died down and he let out a sigh, apologizing for the punch. Stella, meanwhile, had her eyes on Hermione who seemed to be trying to act as though she was alright.

"'Mione? What's wrong?"

Hermione looked up and gave and apologetic smile before turning and running to the nearest bathroom, Alysha and Ginny following close behind as Ron sighed, "Here we go again...I hope this ends soon..." and with that he took off after his sister.

Stella just laughed at the unfortunateness of the situation. "Ron really has no idea what he's let himself in for, has he?" She laughed.

The group shook their heads as they watched after the youngest Weasley siblings and Hermione, hopefully Tonks and Remus would be able to help them out when their child came.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As with every fic we right, whether individually or together, we do not own the scenes or characters. The only things we do own are Stella, Roxanne, Alysha, and the (somewhat random) plot for this fic. There is no telling how many chapters there will be or what exactly will happen so you guys are in for as much of a surprise as we are! Hope you like it!**

**This chapter skips to during spring break.**

* * *

It was now spring break and Draco and Roxanne had got the Manor to themselves. They were currently in bed, Draco awake and Rox asleep. She stirred. "Mmm... Morning." She reached up to kiss him.

He returned it. "Morning. I didnt wake you did I?" He asked, stroking her arm.

"No." She answered with a smile.

"Good."

"What do you feel like doing today?" he asked her.

"Not much. I don't want to do a lot if we've got that ball tonight."

"Fair enough. We'll stay here all day if you want." Draco lent down and kissed Roxanne deeply, their tongues stroking each other slowly.

Roxanne broke away. "As much as I love that idea, I've got to go out and get some last minute things for the ball." She explained as she got out of the bed.

"Like what?"

"Accessories." She simply replied as she stretched.

"Accessories?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Accessories, my dear, make an outfit perfect. Now I'm going to shower." She stepped into the en suite and Draco lay there. "You coming?" Roxanne called from the bathroom. Draco smirked and followed her into the bathroom. Maybe there was a way they could both get what they wanted.

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Colin whined as Alysha fixed her hair.

"The Spring Ball is a famed tradition between the purebloods and the Malfoys are hosting it this year so yes," she looked ta him in the mirror, "we have to go."

Colin stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "But I'd rather just stay here. Just the two of us."

Alysha smiled and, putting down her brush, rested a hand on his cheek. "I know you would. But I'm a Malfoy, and this will be the last ball I go to as a Malfoy. It's only for the night. I'll make it up to you." She turned in his arms. "I promise."

Colin simply smiled and kissed her lightly. He sighed. "Well come on then. If we have to go, we've got to leave now. Don't want to be late."

"I can't be late." Alysha chuckled and took his hand, apparating them both onto the grounds of the Manor.

"Alysha!" Roxanne shouted, rushing forward and pulling the Malfoy girl into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Perfect. Hey Colin." She hugged the Gryffindor too.

"Hey Rox."

"Sister." Draco addressed Alysha formally as he came over to them.

"Brother." She replied, just as formal.

Draco stared at her for a moment before his face broke into a grin and he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you Lysh."

"I've missed you too Dray." Alysha said, hugging him back.

* * *

Ron smiled as he watched Hermione sleeping. Spring break...how he loved this time of year. Charlie had taken Stella to his house in the Romanian mountains to show her first-hand how he trained dragons, Fred and George were off with their wives playing pranks and just hanging out, Ginny and Harry were at Sirius's helping him get his life back on track, Molly and Arthur and the rest were off doing who-knows-what so he and Hermione had the house all to themselves. He sat up carefully so he didn't wake her up and quietly made his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast, he had a little surprise for her for when they were finished eating.

He had just finished setting the table and putting the food on the plates when he saw her come in and smiled. She smiled back as she kissed him lightly before looking at the table.

"This looks delicious...where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked as she took in the amount and variety of food that was there. Ron smiled as he placed his arm around her waist and kissed her head lightly.

"Harry taught me...I wanted to make this vacation," he paused here long enough to place his hand on her belly and rub it gently, "and your life as easy and stress-free as possible. Don't worry about a think love, I'll handle the cooking and the cleaning, you two just rest and relax." Hermione turned to smile at him before sitting down and grabbing the first thing on her plate.

Ron got the drinks and sat down to eat with her, a smile on his face. He watched her eat as he ate his own food, she was the love of his life and he saw it as his mission to keep her as relaxed and happy as possible. Once they were finished eating and the dishes were in the sink he stood up and held his and out to her, at her suspicious look he smiled sweetly.

"I've got a surprise for you." She nodded and took his hand.

The two of them walked up to the very top of the stairs to a door Hermione didn't remember being there. She turned to look at him and he smiled at her before taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Hermione, love, I wanted to make this one of the best spring breaks of your life. Harry, Rox, and Stel taught me how to create secret rooms of my own just as they can. This door is only visible to you and me, as are the stairs that lead up to it. If anyone else walks up they will only be met by the solid wall that marks the top of the house and will not be allowed to go any further. Now, love, open the door and go inside."

Hermione, still surprised, nodded and went in. As the door shut behind them a huge chandelier in the center of the ceiling came on and cast a bright yet gentle light on the entire room. Hermione gasped and her eyes went wide as she took in the huge ballroom-style library. Shelves upon shelves of books, desks made of every kind of wood possible, rugs that were so elegant it would put Lucius Malfoy to shame, and gold and silver décor. There were marble pedestals that held ivory vases filled with all of her most favorite flowers and fragrant herbs, lavish fireplaces also lined the walls, spaced every ten feet or so. As her eyes filled with tears at the sheer beauty of the room she turned to thank Ron only to find him kneeling on one knee with an open box in his hand, revealing the ring he had been hiding since the Halloween dance. As the tears began to fall she could find no words, it was as though her voice wasn't working, so instead she just nodded once and, as he placed the ring on her finger, she fell against his chest sobbing with joy. She could never love this young man more than she did in this moment.

* * *

The group pulled away as the first of the guests started to arrive. Alysha pulled Colin along with her as she followed her brother and her best friend to the main entrance of the Manor, greeting the guests that arrived. Once everyone had entered, Draco pulled Colin to one side.

"Can you dance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You need to dance with Roxanne."

"What?"

Draco sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, of course, so let me quickly explain. Pureblood balls like this require the hosts to start the dance. That's me and Lysh. We'll start, then half way through you have to take Roxanne and join the dance. We four dance the first piece, and then everybody else joins in for the second. At that point, you can go back to my sister, but you have to dance with Rox first."

"Must I?"

"Yes. Now come on, it's about to start." Draco stepped away and over to the girls. As silence fell, he held out his hand and Alysha took it, both of them moving to the floor. The band struck up, and the two Malfoys started to waltz.

Colin, stood next to Roxanne, watched nervously, when suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down, he followed it up and stared into calm, blue eyes. He smiled. "What is it?"

Roxanne smiled back. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Colin sighed. "I'm nervous. Not to dance, because I can. But I'm dancing with you. I don't want to anger Draco by doing something wrong..."

"You won't. Just keep your hand on my waist and you'll be fine." She smiled at him again and took his hand. "Our turn."

Colin took a deep breath and lifted their hands, leading them both onto the floor. The two flowed into the dance seamlessly, not breaking a step. At one point, Colin's and Draco's eyes met and the Gryffindor smiled nervously. Draco simply smiled back and nodded briefly, assuring Colin that everything was fine.

As their dance finished, they changed partners and the guests joined them as the band struck up a faster Quickstep. The group twirled and leaped, performing similar to the Yule Ball of fourth year. Colin started to relax now that he had his fiance in his arms and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Alysha simply smiled and turned her head up, kissing him properly.

xxxxx

As the night drew on, the four started to make the rounds, speaking to their guests in turn and thanking them for arriving. It was agreed with the Parkinsons that they would host next year, and they in turn apologised for their daughter's absence. "She's with Blaise in France." Cassius explained.

"I know Sir. They both told us before the break started." Draco informed him. "But thank you anyway."

Pansy's mother, Rose, smiled, turning to Roxanne. "You my dear look lovely, as always. You really are not your father's daughter, are you?"

"I wouldn't say that Madam. You haven't seen me when I get angry." Roxanne replied, laughing.

"Of course." She turned to Alysha. "And as for you. I remember when you were only a baby, now look at you. All grown up and about to be wed. May I see your ring?"

Alysha smiled and lifted her hand. "It's one simple diamond. Nothing fancy."

Rose took the girl's hand lightly and studied the rock. "Oh, but it is beautiful. Simplicity at it's best." She let go and turned to Colin. "You made a good choice young man. What's more, I've never seen Alysha look so free. I'm not sure if that is because of the end of the War or not, but I'm sure you've made a great impact too. You're a good man Colin. I hope you and Alysha have a long and happy life together."

"Thank you Madam." Colin replied, kissing Rose's hand lightly for added effect.

"Oh, and a charmer too!" Rose exclaimed, giggling. "We shall leave you four to enjoy the rest of the night. Come along Cassius." She said, taking her husband's arm and leading them away.

Colin looked at Alysha. "Did I do alright?"

"You did fine. Hey, Draco, where are you going?"

The blond turned as he walked away. "You'll see." He turned back and carried on his way.

"Do you know where he's going?" Alysha asked Roxanne.

"No idea."

"I do." Colin piped up.

"How do you know?" Roxanne asked quizzically.

"He told me." Colin simply replied. "Follow me ladies." He led them to the centre of the floor once again as Draco stepped up onto the main staircase.

"If I could have everyone's attention please?" He called, the band falling silent and all eyes turning to him. "Thank you all for coming here tonight. My sister and I appreciate it. For Alysha, this will be her final Ball as a Malfoy. A round of applause to Alysha and Colin." He led the applause as the two blushed at the attention. Draco raised his hands and called the attention once again. However, this time as he spoke, unbeknownst to Roxanne and Alysha, the rest of the guests moved back, forming a ring around the three students. Draco locked eyes with Roxanne. "I myself, have found love. Two years ago, I asked a girl out on a date, never once thinking she'd say yes."

Colin, as Draco started his speech, took Alysha'a arm and silently pulled her back also, so that Roxanne was the only one in the centre.

Draco nodded minutely in Colin's direction and continued his speech. "Thankfully for me, that girl said yes. That was our sixth year which, as you are all aware, wasn't the best year for us both. Last year, too, wasn't easy. But despite all of this, I still fell in love with her." He started to descend the stairs and slowly make his way over to Roxanne. "My mother and father, bless their hearts, used to tell me that I would one day find my soul mate. I didn't believe them until I actually did. Roxanne Katerina Riddle, you... you are my soul mate. I wish to spend forever with you, making you the happiest woman alive. Merlin knows we both deserve some peace. My peace is with you. That is why I ask you..." Pausing in front of her, his eyes still locked with hers, Draco pulled a small box out of his tuxedo pocket and got down on one knee. "Would you do me the pleasure, and the honour, of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and revealed the ring inside.

Roxanne put a hand on her chest, her mouth open in shock as she breathed deep and held back the tears that threatened to fall. In the box was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A black Onyx encased in diamonds, set on platinum, the ring was beautiful. Wordlessly, for fear of crying, she looked her boyfriend in the eye and nodded, accepting his proposal. Draco grinned and stood, placing the ring gently on her finger as the congregation around them broke into applause.

Draco pulled her into a hug. "Together forever." He whispered in her ear. He pulled back, but only enough to look at her once again. "I love you Roxanne."

"I love you too." She managed to reply as her voice cracked and tears started to fall. She laughed a watery laugh.

Draco chuckled also and wiped her tears away, leaning down and kissing her deep as the congregation's applause and celebration got louder.

The first one over to the couple was Alysha. "Oh my God! Come here!" She pulled Roxanne into a hug first as Colin shook Draco's hand. "I'm so happy for you. And you!" She pulled away and swatted Draco. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"Because I couldn't trust you to keep quiet about it."

"I wouldn't have said anything!"

"Not to Rox, no, but you would to the other's, and this is a surprise for them as much as it you two."

"So how come Colin knew?"

"Because I chose the ring the same time Colin chose yours."

"I just didn't know when he was going to do it. He only told me today when we got here." Colin added.

Alysha looked between the two. "You are..." she drew off, unable to find the words and instead hugged her brother. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Draco held her tight.

* * *

Charlie woke up around midnight, spring break began yesterday and he had spent the first day wrangling one of his newer dragons who had decided to act up and try to set the place on fire, he had been so exhausted from it that he had fallen asleep as soon as he stepped into the house. As he looked around his room he realized that Stella must have moved him to his bed and cleaned him up, the thought brought a smile to his face before he realized she wasn't here with him. He got up and began looking for her, fear began to fill him as he realized she wasn't in the house at all. He ran out and was just about to start searching the grounds when a small noise caught his attention. He turned and saw her sitting on the roof, a newly hatched dragon in her lap though it was too dark to see what breed it was exactly, and her eyes were fixed on the moon as she gently stroked the hatchling. The mother was on the ground below them so he was beginning to wonder who the hatchling had seen first. He climbed up and sat down beside her, things were silent for a moment.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the moon..."

Charlie turned to see that the moon was nearly full and sighed softly before turning back to her and placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry about that...Stella...who was the first one the hatchling saw?"

"His mother of course, I was inside getting you into bed when he hatched. I came out here to watch the moon but as soon as I got onto the roof she came up with him."

"They always introduce me to the hatchlings...I guess she introduced you since she couldn't find me...that's big Stel, it means she trusts you."

Stella smiled slightly before looking down at the hatchling who was currently curled up in her lap fast asleep. She had only been here one day and had already earned the trust of one of the older dragons he kept around, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. The two remained on the roof for quite some time before sleep eventually began to claim her. The hatchling was returned to his mother and Charlie bid them both a good night before taking Stella inside and curling up with her. He smiled as he watched her sleep, she never stopped surprising him.

* * *

The night continued much in the same way, with the couple receiving congratulations from everyone. At the end of the night, once everybody, including Colin and Alysha, had left, the newly engaged couple curled up in bed, but rather than going to sleep, they simply looked at each other, occasionally exchanging kisses.

"My wife." Draco whispered. "I never thought I'd be so lucky." He moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Mmm. It hasn't happened yet, so don't jump too far ahead. But don't worry, it will." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again, rolling them over so that he hovered above her. He trailed his kisses down her neck and around to her ear. "Let me show you."

Roxanne froze. "What?" Could he really be saying what she thought he was saying?

Draco pulled up and rested his head against hers. "We may never have done it before, but I want to now. I love you, and I want to show." He moved down to her ear again. "Let me make love to you."

Roxanne's breath hitched. She pulled his head up and looked him in the eye before flipping them over. She kissed him deep and ran her hand down his chest. Pulling away, she whispered "I trust you".

Draco smiled and kissed her again. For the rest of the night, the two were lost to the world.


End file.
